


Honey, Don't Feed Me, I Will Come Back

by moonythejedi394



Series: the same story; told different ways [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Gaping, Anal Hygiene, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Baking, Bear Bucky Barnes, Bears, Biting, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Children, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cooking, Cultural Differences, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, big dick bucky barnes, chonktober, chubby Steve Rogers, daddy bucky barnes, twink steve rogers, werebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: Steve Rogers inherits a cabin in the woods from Doctor Erskine, the man who essentially raised him. He decides to leave the city and move into Doc's cabin for peace and quiet. He has only one neighbor, so he decides to introduce himself with a classic apple pie.Then he sees his neighbor. His neighbor is the most handsome bear he's ever seen. He's seven feet tall, at the very least, and is broader than a chimney. Steve falls head over ass in love immediately.And then it turns out his neighbor is literally a bear. Not just abear, but a real, furry, snarling, honey-stealingbear. Bucky, it turns out, is a werebear.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the same story; told different ways [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974361
Comments: 255
Kudos: 979





	1. Leave it to the land, this is what it knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _welcome, one and all! if you've been following me on twitter, i welcome you to the infamous **bear fic**! yes, it is time for the bear fic, for it is **CHONKTOBER**!!!!_
> 
> _this chonktober brings you a bear bucky so large, he breaks ikea furniture. he does not fit through human-sized doorways. if he were entered in Fat Bear Week, he would win in a landslide. you're welcome, bear fans._
> 
> _also in this fic will be softness, babies, and breeding. and daddy kink. i haven't written a damn word lately that didn't involve daddy kink. you're welcome._
> 
> _this fic has been sponsored by fat bucky enthusiast,[softestbuck aka em](https://twitter.com/softestbuck), who sponsors a lot of my random ideas. this was also beta'd by [dot_astralis aka jasmine](https://twitter.com/dot_astralis) and also probably [chilibabie07 aka max](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07) will help with a chapter or two by the end. thank you to all these people and to my supporters on the Forbidden Site, who got this fic beginning as a oneshot all the way back in October of last year. if you'd be interested in becoming a member of the Forbidden Site, visit any of my links such as [my twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) and you will find readily accessible links to said Forbidden Site. this has been the intro to the bear fic, welcome to chonktober_

__

#  _1: Leave it to the land, this is what it knows._

  
  


There was nothing special about that summer until it was almost over. 

It had been fairly typical. The wolf-pack came through on their way to their summer hunting grounds and Bucky enjoyed time with his old friends. Fury had finally retired as the leader of the pack and both Natasha and Peggy took over. Peggy’s mate, Angie, was expecting their first litter while Clint, Natasha’s mate, had had his third litter successfully; he and Natasha had three new pups for their brood. Pietro and Wanda were finally considered adult wolves, though they still acted like pups. Sam made his yearly campaign to convince Bucky to go with them, or to at the very least seek out a mate, since no one ought to be as alone as Bucky was, he claimed. Bucky still laughed and said he liked his quiet slice of life. It was nice.

Later in the summer, Bruce came by to visit and resupply Bucky with first aid supplies. Bruce had not renounced modern living the way Bucky had and brought him pills and creams whether he wanted them or not. The visit was nice, so Bucky didn’t really mind. And the supplies did come in handy occasionally.

A little after midsummer, Bucky started catching extra fish and meat. He smoked and hung much of it, preparing for the winter a little early; the year before had been colder and the snow had lasted longer. He structured his meals to start bulking up a little before the autumn equinox to be careful as well.

Then, the autumn equinox was close and Bucky was well into his preparations for the winter. And there was activity in the old cabin down the road from his.

That cabin had stood empty for so long, he’d thought it was abandoned and extended the boundaries of his territory beyond it. Then, out of nowhere that late summer, a van showed up there. Bucky watched curiously but stayed away. It was a good forty minutes' walk from his cabin, and it was likely the new inhabitant had no idea he was even there. He would prefer it that way. One of his kind would know they were entering an Alpha’s territory. His neighbor was clearly human.

Then he caught a glimpse of his neighbor. And like a _snap!_ , just a quick strike of a match, a lustful fire burned low in his belly. His neighbor was short and dainty and had miles of pale, soft skin under loose tank tops and shorts that barely covered his bountiful ass. Just the sort of sweet little thing Bucky had always wanted to have as a mate. 

He dismissed the idea. His neighbor was a regular human, an Omega even, and he knew from hardened experience that humans did not mix well with his kind. He returned to the heart of his woods and stopped marking the trees past the neighboring cabin.

And then his neighbor knocked on his door with a delicious smelling pie in hand.

“Hi!” the gorgeous little thing greeted Bucky with a big grin that gave him dimples and showed off the freckles across his sunburned cheeks and nose. “I’m Steve, I just moved in down the road. I brought you an apple pie!”

Bucky thanked him for the pie, gave his name, and did not invite him in. Steve lingered on his doorstep anyway.

“I’m an artist,” he said unprompted. “So I’ll be working from home all the time. I’ve heard there are bears in these woods,” he added with a musical laugh, “but you look like you could handle a few man-eating beasts.”

Bucky blinked at him. Steve just smiled.

“Do you have a phone?” he asked. “In case I think I hear something rummaging in my trash and I need a big strong man to come rescue me?”

Steve then winked at Bucky. In the squeeze of his eyelid, another match was struck and stuffed back into the whole box. Bucky looked him up and down. The man was barely five feet tall and he looked like he’d lose against a squirrel. When his eyes got back up to Steve’s face, there was more pink to his sunburn than before.

“I don’t have a phone,” Bucky said. “Do you have a shotgun?”

Steve visibly wilted. Bucky felt bad but gave him advice on which guns were best for bears, where he could buy one, and where he could learn to even shoot the damn thing in the first place, then he politely saw him out. He put the pie on his table, stood there for about ten minutes, then went into his den and blew his knot into his fist thinking about the way Steve’s thighs pressed together at the top with nary a trace of hair on his pale, freckled legs.

Bucky thought that would be it. Then a week later, Steve was back on his porch with a low, yellow cake-thing on a plate covered in plastic wrap.

“Hi, Buck,” Steve said in a cheerful tone, “I accidentally made too much batter and had an extra layer of sponge, so I thought you might like it.”

Bucky took it, pulled the plastic wrap back, and just ripped a chunk off. He popped it into his mouth and found the whole thing light as air, perfectly fluffy, and tasting damn fucking good.

“Damn fucking good,” he said eloquently.

Steve grinned and blushed. Goddamn, he blushed way too easy. Bucky was going to be thinking about that later when he was alone with his right hand.

“Thanks,” Steve answered, sounding almost shy as he glanced down at his feet. “I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner sometime? I swear, I can make more than sweets,” he added with another fucking wink.

“I have a sweet tooth,” Bucky blurted.

Steve grinned. His blush went down his neck. He was wearing a very loose, sheer, white tank top that showed his collarbones very pornographically. His jean shorts also barely went onto his thighs and showed that spot where they smushed together like a perfect spot to rut into. Bucky looked back up to Steve’s face again. He was blushing deeper.

“There’s always dessert,” Steve murmured.

Bucky mentally pulled back on his reigns. He politely declined. Steve shrugged and left. Bucky took the cake to the kitchen, then stopped and ate the whole layer. It was fucking good. It tasted like – It took a while for Bucky to figure it out, but it tasted like fucking roses. He almost hoped Steve would continue coming by with baked goods. 

He did think about Steve’s blush while masturbating later. It was very satisfying.

Steve did continue to drop by with baked goods. The baked goods got more and more elaborate each time. Unfortunately, it started to get cold towards the start of September, and Steve started wearing more clothing. 

“Have you moved in permanently?” Bucky asked one time. (Steve had brought him a tray of perfectly frosted Unicorn cupcakes. They were blue and pink and tasted like strawberries and raspberries with white chocolate shavings.)

“I have,” Steve answered him with the same grin.

“Good,” Bucky said, “I’m never eating store-bought cookies again in my life.”

Steve smiled. He looked smug. 

“Good,” he answered.

Steve also continued to flirt. Bucky also continued to act like he was a moron and didn’t know, then blew a fat nut as soon as Steve was gone. 

In October, Bucky started to feel his rut approaching. He knew humans had similar designations to his kind, but he still doubted Steve would like it if Bucky went around his cabin pissing and jizzing all over the place. He excluded Steve’s property from his scent-marking. He didn’t fucking want to and it was fucking difficult.

The first time Steve came by after Bucky over-marked his territory for his rut, he’d picked up trace bits of Bucky’s scent just by walking through the boundary.

And then:

“I think there’s something blooming,” Steve commented, “around your place smells really good lately.”

Bucky almost growled and yanked him inside. Steve had to be compatible with him if he liked his scent. And if Steve was compatible – Fuck, Bucky couldn’t think about that until Steve was gone. 

“It’s the season,” Bucky said roughly.

Steve just hummed. “I hope you like the cake,” he added, “I tried something new this time.”

Bucky glanced down at the little plate of mini-cake in his hand and seriously debated inviting Steve inside for the first time.

“Yannow, it’s been damn easy to bulk up for the winter with all this cooking from you,” Bucky said. “Be a real fuckin’ treat to have you around all the time.”

Steve lit up in a bright smile, his cheeks so perfectly pink. He licked his lips. He glanced up and down Bucky, then finally fixed his gaze back on Bucky’s, his eyes just the slightest bit hooded to look through his lashes. He bit down on his soft lower lip, then licked it again.

“Why don’t you find out?” he purred.

Bucky grabbed onto the door frame and cut off a growl deep in his chest before it could come out his throat. He inhaled and got a strong whiff of Steve’s natural scent as the October breeze gusted into the house. Shit, he smelled like his baking.

And then Bucky let that breath out and grounded himself. He put the plate down on a convenient nearby table and put his hand on his hip after. Leaning on the doorframe, he towered over Steve. Bucky wasn’t the typical man. There were two and a half feet between the top of Steve’s head and Bucky’s eyes. Steve just looked up and smirked, occasionally fluttering his goddamn perfect lashes.

“Listen, sweetheart,” Bucky started carefully.

“Sweetheart,” Steve repeated with a little gasp, “ _my –!_ Shucks, sir, you could give a boy an ego goin’ ‘round talkin’ like that.”

Bucky almost snapped. He inhaled carefully and steadied himself again.

“I think you can tell I’m not out here in the woods by myself ‘cause I like privacy,” he said bluntly. “My kind do things differently. I let you putter ‘round my kitchen once, you’re gonna fuckin’ stay there. Understand?”

Steve blinked, his smirk faded. “Your kind?” he repeated slowly. “You mean – Alphas?”

“No,” Bucky said flatly. “We mate once and we do it for life. So you go back up that road and you sit your pretty ass down for a while and think about what you want.”

Steve inhaled sharply. Bucky maintained his ground.

“You can come back and ask me again what I mean if you want,” he explained. “But if you’re just lookin’ to get off and go home again, that’s not happening. I’m not letting you in here until you’re willing to stay put.”

“Until –?” Steve repeated.

“If,” Bucky corrected himself, grimacing. “Sorry. I’m close to my season.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “I didn’t – I didn’t know Alphas had seasons –” he stumbled.

Bucky just shook his head. Steve blinked again and Bucky pulled back, hand going to the door.

“I’m gonna eat that cake and enjoy it,” he said. “I hope you’re willin’ t’a keep bringin’ me these sweets, ‘cause you’ve spoiled me. I’ll see you around, Steve.”

Steve nodded. He’d lost his composure and now he just looked pensive. He turned away and Bucky shut the door. He took the cake back to the kitchen, sat down, and ate it all. For once, he didn’t get up and jerk off to a fresh fantasy concerning the little Omega.

He was sure that, finally, he'd done it, he'd scared him off. The next day, Bucky went down to the river and filled his belly with salmon, then changed back into a man to net more fish to bring back with him. He filled a basket with them, then changed back again and picked up the large basket in his mouth. He set off at a lazy, lumbering pace back to his cabin, where he would change back again eventually, or more likely pick a sunny spot to lie down and have a nap.

But near his cabin, he picked up the scent of a lovely, sweet Omega. He stopped, blinking as he considered his options. Steve would likely be terrified at the sight of his current form. But he’d already changed back and forth twice and that shit was tiring. 

Maybe seeing him carrying a basket full of fish would disarm the usual fright of seeing a massive brown bear?

Bucky finished the distance. Steve was standing on his porch, but as Bucky crunched through the underbrush, he turned around. He promptly screamed and turned back to bang on the door.

Bucky huffed and put down his basket, then forced his tired muscles to manage the change yet again. He groaned as his body rearranged itself, and back in the form of a man, he rolled his neck and shoulders and cracked his spine.

Steve turned back at the loud sound of Bucky’s back popping. His eyes popped just as wide.

“You had bad timing,” Bucky grumbled towards him. “Been here maybe ten minutes later, I would’a been dressed.”

Steve gawked. Bucky stood up and picked up the basket, carrying it in front of him to give him at least a little bit of modesty. Steve’s eyes flew all over as Bucky mounted the porch and opened his front door with one hand.

“Lemme put on pants,” he said. “Then we can talk.”

“You’re a fucking bear!” Steve shouted.

Bucky gave a sage nod, glancing over his shoulder. “As it happens,” he agreed.

Steve was still wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Bucky went inside and put his basket down on the kitchen table, then went into his den to put on clothes. He heard footsteps and turned around, startled; Steve had walked inside.

“Wow,” Steve murmured, now aiming his wide eyes all over Bucky’s cabin. “It smells in here.”

“I thought you liked my scent?” Bucky countered, a little offended.

“Yes!” Steve blurted, then he flushed. God, he was always blushing. “I just meant that it’s really strong.”

Bucky grunted and pulled on a pair of pants, turning around to pick up a shirt. Steve bit his lip, but Bucky put it on anyway.

“You’re a bear,” Steve repeated.

Bucky dropped down into his nest with another grunt. He scrubbed at his face and tried not to think about the fact that he had maybe fifty pounds of fish to butcher and hang still.

“Like, a werewolf?” Steve guessed. “Werebear?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. “Werewolves exist, too. A pack comes through here in the summers, they’ll be passing through again soon, actually.”

“Ohmygod,” Steve whispered. “You’re actually a bear.”

“Yes,” Bucky agreed again.

Steve just blinked at him. Bucky sat up, putting his elbows on his spread knees and slouching over his lap. He blinked back at Steve.

“A bear, bear,” Steve said.

“We’ve established that,” Bucky mumbled before yawning.

“No, like –” Steve started, then let out a laugh. “I mean, as a man, you’re a bear, but you’re also a bear!”

Bucky frowned then. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re big and hairy!” Steve blurted, throwing his hands out. “AKA, a bear!”

“Humans are also bears?” Bucky questioned. “Have you met other bears?”

“No, it’s just an expression,” Steve said. “Like – Like, I’m a twink. You’re a bear. But you’re legitimately a bear.”

“Okay,” Bucky answered, wondering if perhaps he was just too tired to understand this human thing.

Steve took a step forward, nearing Bucky’s nest. Bucky sat upright and gave him a warning look.

“Sorry,” Steve said quickly, backing up again. “I just – You just look really huggable right now and I’m weak.”

Bucky blinked again. Steve flashed him a smile.

“So, I guess that’s what you meant when you said _“my kind,’_ ” Steve said.

Bucky nodded slowly.

“So –” Steve began, looking flustered and blushing and so damn pretty, “you’ve never had sex with anyone?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but shook his head. “I’ve never had a mate,” he reiterated.

“Wow,” Steve mumbled.

“Have you?” Bucky questioned with a frown.

Steve turned very pink. He made a few, vague and high-pitched noises, then looked down, hands falling behind his back, and he nodded.

“Humans don’t mate for life?” Bucky asked, frowning more.

“Some do,” Steve explained, “but, um, sex doesn’t mean mating always.”

“No, have you had a mate?” Bucky asked, sitting up now to look concerningly at Steve.

“Oh!” Steve said, looking up. He blushed more. “No.”

Bucky relaxed, falling back into his nest. “Good,” he said bluntly.

Steve bit his lip as his cheeks flushed all over again. Bucky was getting vaguely aroused. He’d never had an Omega this close to his den before, let alone his nest. And to top that off, it was Steve.

“So, you still bite to mate, right?” Steve asked, pointing up to his neck.

Bucky nodded.

“Would it turn me if you bit me?” Steve continued.

“Turn?” Bucky repeated, squinting.

“Into a werebear,” Steve restated.

“Oh,” Bucky said. He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I’m not sure it would do more than enhance you a little; I haven’t ever heard of a turned werebear, but turned werewolf Omegas don’t have the ability to transform.”

“Right,” Steve said. “Okay. I guess you still want me to think about this, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered with another frown. “This is serious.”

Steve nodded, biting his lip. He glanced down Bucky’s body, towards where his legs were casually tossed wide, and his scent started changing just a little. Or Bucky was just now noticing it. He was aroused, too.

“You still have a knot, right?” Steve blurted.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Yes,” he said carefully.

Steve visibly swallowed. He nodded, then said, “I’ll think about it. Um, a lot. I’ll be back,” he finished.

Bucky sat up again. “Okay,” he agreed, though he was unsure.

Steve backed up towards the door. “Thank you,” he added. “I’ll be back.”

Bucky got up. Steve glanced up as he stood, but nodded and stepped outside. 

“I’ll see you,” Bucky said, moving to the door. 

Steve nodded and waved. Bucky smiled tightly and shut the door, then dropped the bar he kept across it. He sighed, then went to deal with the fish.

Steve didn't come back the next day, so Bucky figured he wouldn't. He was fine with that. He didn't need a mate and he didn't need sex, either. It would have been nice. Wonderful, really. But he didn't need it.

He was still a little sad. He couldn't help that.

The wolves were due back any day and Bucky's rut was likely to hit even sooner. He would have liked the pack to have had their return journey earlier so they could visit again, but it would have to wait until summer. 

Bucky marked his territory the next day. He went a little overboard, as he usually did right before his rut. He made sure not to leave any gaps and got every tree and bush.

He returned to the cabin and changed into a man again outside, then went in. He went down to the cellar and checked his stocks, went back to his den, and refueled the fire, then crawled into his nest, rumbling to himself as he found a comfortable spot. He scratched his belly, then turned onto his front and settled down for a nap.

And then someone knocked. 

Bucky sat up quickly and inhaled. He didn't smell much other than himself. It was probably Steve, but Bucky hadn't expected him to come back. Maybe he was there to be clear that he wasn't interested in becoming a bear's mate.

Bucky got up and put on pants, then answered the door. Steve was there. As soon as Bucky opened it, Steve grinned. He was already blushing. 

"Hi," Steve said. "Let me in?"

Bucky noticed the bag hanging from Steve's shoulder. He frowned.

"This was all I could get in one trip," Steve added. "I'll put it down and then you can come back with me to get more."

Bucky blinked. Steve bit his lip.

"You want to be mine?" Bucky questioned. "Really?"

"Duh?" Steve said, ending in a giggle as he beamed. "I don't know how werebears find mates, but, uh, Alphas usually don't smell so fucking good to me.” 

Bucky flicked his gaze back up. Steve glanced down, his cheeks still pink. 

“And your scent just makes me wanna bare my throat,” he concluded. “So, yeah.”

Bucky took the bag from him, then took his hand and pulled him inside. 

"You don't need anything else right now," he said. "I'll get your stuff later."

Steve looked up, smiling a little as his blush spread down his neck. "What are we doing now?" he asked in a coy tone.

"I'm mating you," Bucky declared. "You're not leaving my den for a while."

"Okay," Steve agreed happily. 

Bucky dropped the bag out of the way, then shut the door and barred it. Steve folded his hands in front of him, biting his lip. Bucky turned, facing him, then scooped him off his feet. Steve gasped and grabbed Bucky's shoulders.

"Fuck, you're strong," Steve mumbled. "I'm heavy."

"Not really," Bucky told him, stepping into the nest. 

"I weigh, like, a hundred and forty pounds," Steve said with a nervous laugh. 

"That's not heavy," Bucky said, dropping to a knee. 

He laid Steve down on his back, then swung a leg over him and put his elbows over his head. Steve's eyes were wide, his scent increasingly sweet. Bucky tucked his face into his neck and found his scent gland, immediately taking a deep breath. He growled on his exhale. 

"Fuck," Steve whispered. "Bucky –"

Bucky hummed and sat up, grabbing Steve's shirt. Steve pushed up and Bucky helped him get it off, then tossed it aside. Steve blushed all the way down to his chest, his soft tits and belly flattened by his position. Bucky bent low and nuzzled him, rumbling happily as he rubbed his scent down Steve's torso towards his jeans.

"Can I –" Steve began, nervous again, "can I call you – um, a pet name?"

"Sure," Bucky murmured, kissing Steve's navel. "Anything."

"Daddy?" Steve whispered back. 

Bucky pushed up and leaned over him, making eye contact. Steve bit his lip.

"I don't have to –" he tried to say.

"'Course you can," Bucky promised. "I'm not really sure what it means, but if you want to call me that, I won't mind."

"Oh," Steve said, breaking into a smile. "Um, it's – it's weird, sorry –"

"Nah, I don't care," Bucky said. "I'm gonna call you lots'a cute things, sugar, I hope you don't mind."

Steve shook his head quickly. "Daddies are caregivers," he said. "But then sometimes real kids call their fathers that," he finished hastily. "It's weird, sorry, it doesn’t really matter –”

"But I am gonna take care of you, honey," Bucky cut in gently. "That's what Alphas do for their mates. You'll get to stay here and take care of our cubs and I'll take care of you; if that makes me your daddy, I’m glad to be that."

"Cubs," Steve repeated softly. 

"I'll give you a nice big litter, sweetheart," Bucky promised, his voice getting rougher. "You'll make a great mama."

"You wanna breed me?" Steve whispered with a little laugh.

"'Course," Bucky said softly, a smile curling his lip. "I wanted to stuff you full with my cubs from the moment I saw you."

"Okay," Steve said, laughing gently. "I wasn't expecting that so soon, but I dig it."

Bucky chuckled. "Well, we are gonna fuck," he pointed out, "that's sort of the result."

"I mean, yes?" Steve said questioningly. "But I'm on the pill right now?"

Bucky frowned. "The pill?" he repeated.

"Birth control," Steve added. 

Bucky frowned. "What is that?"

"It stops my heats and keeps me from getting pregnant," Steve said. "I can stop taking it, it'll just take a while for my body to reset."

"Oh," Bucky answered. "Well, that's fine. If you don't want to stop –"

"No, no, I wanna," Steve said hastily. "I wanna have your babies. Or cubs, whichever you want."

"You're my baby," Bucky said, bending to bump their noses together. "We're gonna have cubs."

"I'm your baby," Steve repeated in a breathless voice.

Bucky rubbed their noses together again, then let their lips touch. Steve whimpered right away and surged up to meet him, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck and clinging. Bucky parted his lips and touched his tongue to the seam of Steve's mouth and immediately, Steve opened for him. 

“First part’a mating,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s mouth, “gotta make you smell all like me, sweetheart.”

Steve nodded eagerly as a whine escaped his lips. Bucky pushed back again and grabbed the waistband of Steve’s pants, then tugged. Steve yelped, laughed, and batted his hands away.

“Undo the buttons!” he said, already popping free a button Bucky hadn't seen. “Have you never seen jeans before?”

“No?” Bucky said questioningly. “Is that what these are?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, giggling again as he popped three more buttons. “Here,” he added, lifting his hips.

Bucky tugged the jeans off, but they got stuck again at Steve’s ankles; he was wearing shoes. Bucky fumbled with the strings tying them closed until Steve, giggling more, sat up and did them for him.

“How long have you been alone?” Steve asked.

“Dunno, a while,” Bucky said. “I moved away from my parents’ den as soon as I was old enough.”

“You weren’t once a regular human?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head, now tugging off Steve’s shoes and jeans. “My whole family’s been werebears for generations.”

“Wow,” Steve murmured. “Shit, so, like, you really have no idea what I mean when I say stuff like twink or bear?”

“Not in any other sense than I turn into a bear,” Bucky chuckled, throwing the discarded clothes from the nest. “Why are you wearing pants under your pants?” he added, zeroing in on the bright blue fabric covering Steve’s crotch. “Who wears two pairs of pants?” He squinted, looking closer. “Those are weird pants.”

Steve blushed all down his soft neck and chest but sat up and stood on his knees to put his hands on his hips. “They’re called panties,” he declared, “and they’re supposed to be sexy, look.”

Steve turned around and showed Bucky the back; Bucky’s eyes popped wide. The back was a series of crisscrossing laces across his round ass cheeks forming a heart-shape.

“Goddamn,” Bucky whispered.

Steve grinned and looked over his shoulder, his waist creasing as his body twisted. “Sexy?” he asked.

Bucky grabbed handfuls of Steve’s ass and squeezed. “Definitely,” he said roughly.

Steve dropped forward onto his elbows and arched his ass back into Bucky’s hands. Bucky growled and squished Steve’s plump ass until his cheeks separated and his pink, wet hole winked at Bucky.

“Fuck, you’re loose already?” Bucky asked roughly.

“Maybe a lil’ bit,” Steve giggled, cheek smushed on his arm. “I play with myself a lot.”

Bucky spat into his palm, then rubbed his fingers into it to get them wet and touched two to Steve’s hole, poking through the laces of the _“panties.”_ Steve groaned and his hole opened easily. Bucky slid both fingers in with no trouble.

“You like to touch yourself?” Bucky asked him, growling now.

“Uh-huh,” Steve mumbled, voice now high and breathy. “Play with – with toys all the time. Every night, most mornings, sometimes a few times during the day.”

“Toys?” Bucky repeated.

Steve opened his eyes to look back at him then, a grin on his pink face. “Sex toys,” he explained. “Fake dicks? Fake knots? Things that vibrate?”

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispered in awe. “Those exist?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, they exist, I’ve got a lot of toys,” he admitted. “I like sex.”

“With an ass like yours, I wouldn’t blame you,” Bucky said, gaze dropping again. “Fuck, you shave down here, honey?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “And, like, Nair and shit.” 

“Explain that to me later,” Bucky decided. “Tell you what, sweetheart. I wanna put my mouth on this pretty cunt and I want your mouth on my knot. Sound good? You clean down there?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve answered in a sigh.

Bucky pulled his fingers out and fell to the side, rolling on his back. Steve pushed up, his arms and legs noticeably shaking as he stood up on his knees again. He pushed his panties down and his cock bobbed as it was freed; it was pretty and pink and small like the rest of him. Bucky licked his lips as Steve climbed out of his panties, then crawled over to where Bucky was laying.

Bucky patted his chest. Steve, biting his lip, straddled him facing away. Bucky grabbed his hips and Steve walked backwards on his knees until his ass was right over Bucky’s face. Bucky spread his cheeks apart and licked a long stripe from Steve’s balls to his hole. Steve whined and bent forward over him, nuzzling his face against Bucky’s trousers.

“Oh, I bet you want those off, babydoll,” Bucky teased. “Bet’chu’re dyin’ for a look at your daddy’s cock?”

“Mhmm,” Steve mumbled, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s hip.

“Here,” Bucky said, planting his feet and lifting his core. “Push ‘em down, sweetheart.”

Steve shoved Bucky’s trousers down obediently. Bucky kicked them off and dropped his hips down again, adjusting his ass to make his spine more comfortable. He reached up and grabbed a pillow to tuck under his head so it would be easier to keep eating Steve’s hole. 

However, Steve was caught looking at Bucky’s cock, his mouth hanging open. Bucky reached up and petted Steve’s back, ending at his ass and pinching it. At the pinch, Steve yelped and pushed up, weight on his palms beside Bucky’s hips.

“What’s the matter, honey?” Bucky asked, gripping Steve’s cheeks. “You need a minute?”

“It’s so big,” Steve whispered.

“What is?” Bucky pressed him.

“Don’t be dumb, your dick!” Steve answered with a nervous laugh. “Shit, that looks like – like twelve inches? At least?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” Bucky said. “What’s an inch?”

Steve held up his hand and pressed the tip of his index finger to the middle of his thumb. “About that much.”

“Oh,” Bucky answered. “I’ve only ever measured in hands.”

“Right,” Steve said, laughing again. “Fuck, this thing is huge!”

Bucky laughed, too, pushing up on his elbows to look at his own dick with Steve. “I’ve never compared it to any other cocks,” he said, “I have no baseline of what’s huge.”

“Okay,” Steve giggled, “this thing? This is a monster cock. This is massive. This is the biggest thing I’ll ever have in me.”

“The only thing from now on,” Bucky growled.

“Okay, we’ll debate that,” Steve said over his shoulder, “toys are still good. Butt plugs?”

Bucky squinted. “Toys are fine,” he agreed, “but no one else.”

“Duh,” Steve answered with another giggle, his gaze flicking back to Buck’s dick. “Fuck, that’s huge.”

“You’ll be fine,” Bucky murmured, kissing Steve’s asscheek. “I promise you’ll love it.”

“Oh, I will,” Steve answered quickly, “this is me delighting in the fact that my mate is hung with a monster cock!”

Bucky growled deep in his throat and rubbed his face over Steve’s ass. Steve dropped onto his elbows and finally parted his lips to lick the head of Bucky’s cock. 

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky rumbled, “take your time with it, get it all over your face.”

“Shit,” Steve sighed in answer, dropping low to nuzzle the base of the shaft.

“Good boy,” Bucky repeated, rumbling in a pleased way still as he squeezed and manipulated Steve’s asscheeks. 

His flesh conformed to his hands, squished like dough, and felt very satisfying to touch. Bucky pulled his cheeks apart with his palms and put his face between them to lick and suck on Steve’s rim. He worked his jaw and, in the process, rubbed his cheeks and jaw into Steve’s soft skin.

“Fuck, your beard,” Steve whimpered, “‘m gonna be raw for days.”

Bucky pulled back, smacking his lips. “Is that bad?” he asked. 

“No!” Steve squealed. “Do it again, don’t stop!”

Bucky grinned and dove back in, resuming his attention to Steve’s cunt. Steve whined and Bucky worked his chin to scratch his beard against Steve’s taint.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered again.

Bucky rumbled and plunged his tongue fully into Steve’s hole.

“Daddy!” Steve repeated, now gasping. “Fuck, Daddy, I love that, please –”

Bucky dug his fingers in and rolled his tongue, scraping his teeth gently against Steve’s crease and rim. Steve whined and pressed back into his face. 

Bucky pulled his tongue free and backed off with a squelch. Steve gasped and arched back for more, but Bucky pushed him forward to hold him in place.

“Told you to play with my cock, sweetheart,” he said roughly. “You gonna obey your Daddy?”

Steve whined yet again and pressed his face against Bucky’s shaft immediately to lick and nuzzle it.

“Good boy,” Bucky praised him, “keep that up while I play with your cunt, sweetie.”

Steve let out a vague but affirmative whimper. Bucky scraped his beard against the inside of one of Steve’s asscheeks, then reangled his jaw and did the same to the other. Steve gasped and hung his forehead against Bucky’s shaft again, his hot breath coming out in pants on Bucky’s hip and thigh.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Bucky encouraged, rubbing his chin against Steve’s perineum and taint. “Try’n fit that monster cock in your mouth for Daddy.”

“Fuck,” Steve said in a helpless whine.

“You can do it, baby,” Bucky purred, “c’mon, I believe in you.”

Steve pushed onto his elbows and dropped his lower jaw to lick a broad stripe across Bucky’s cockhead. Bucky licked him from taint to hole again and Steve let out another gasping whine before giving Bucky another lick. Bucky reciprocated by stuffing his tongue into Steve’s cunt again.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Steve groaned, his lips and face bumping into Bucky’s cock absently.

“C’mon, sugar-pie,” Bucky cooed. “Go ‘head and stuff your face for me, baby.”

“Sugar-pie,” Steve repeated in a laugh. “Ohmygod, Bucky –”

“I’ll call you what I want, babycakes,” Bucky cut him off sternly. “You belong to me now, that means I can call you all the cute names in the world, we clear?”

Steve, though giggling again, nodded quickly. Bucky dug his hands back into Steve’s ass cheeks and gave his glistening hole a chaste kiss.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Do as you’re told now, sugar.”

Steve nodded again and fit his lips around Bucky’s cock. Bucky kissed Steve’s hole a second time, then opened his lips and sucked on it, popping off with an audible smack. Steve bobbed his head and Bucky’s tip hit the hard roof of his mouth, then the soft back of his throat, and Bucky’s knot throbbed absently. Bucky dug his hands in, then started petting all over Steve’s thighs and back, using his wrists to mark him directly.

“C’mon, honey love,” Bucky murmured, “get it nice ‘n’ wet for your cunt.”

Steve nodded and sank his mouth onto Bucky’s shaft, letting it hit the back of his throat, and then sucked on it with intent. Bucky took his right hand and rubbed two fingers down Steve’s crease, then sunk them in to the second knuckles into his hole. His fingers made Steve’s rim stretch out pink and Steve’s little cock bobbed in the air where it hung between his legs. Fascinated with how small it was, Bucky pulled his fingers free and instead touched Steve’s cock. Steve dropped Bucky’s cock from his mouth as he gasped.

“Do all humans have such pretty little cocks?” Bucky asked him. “You’re barely bigger around than my thumb, baby, and half the length.”

“I’m – I’m smaller,” Steve said, his voice and breath shuddering. “Um, most males average about five inches?”

“How many inches is this?” Bucky pressed, now wrapping his fist around Steve’s cock.

“Two,” Steve gasped.

Bucky chuckled and tightened his index to his thumb to measure the girth of Steve’s dick, then let go and pressed his fingertip to the very base of it and measured it to his hand; it didn’t quite reach the base of his fingers.

“Two inches,” Bucky repeated. “I’ll remember that, babydoll.”

“Jesus,” Steve exhaled, “please, Daddy, don’ tease me, I hate bein’ teased.”

Bucky let out another chuckle and moved his hand to run his thumb up Steve’s taint, pushing up to his hole to slide it into his rim and pull at it.

“You’re lucky I don’t have enough patience to tease,” Bucky said. “Put my cock back in your mouth, sugar-pie, I’mma give you my fingers and then you’re gonna take the whole thing.”

Steve dove to sink his mouth back onto Bucky’s dick. Bucky chuckled and put two fingers back in Steve’s hole, then pumped them in and out to loosen him up. He figured once he could fit three fingers in Steve, that would be enough to prepare him, but his hole was incredibly tight. Bucky could only imagine how delicious it would feel on his cock.

Bucky pushed his third finger along Steve’s rim and tried to squeeze it in, too. Steve gagged a little and pulled off, dropping his forehead against Bucky’s hip as he sucked in air. Bucky gripped his waist and squeezed.

“You need a break, baby?” he asked. “Is it too much?”

Steve shook his head quickly. Bucky grabbed his ass again, squishing it in his palm, then let go to rub his wrist over Steve’s hip.

“Keep workin’ on me, sweetheart,” he said, “you want that dick nice ‘n’ wet when I put it in your cunt.”

“Bet you don’t got lube,” Steve answered in panting breaths.

“No idea,” Bucky said cheerfully. “C’mon, suck on it some more, baby boy.”

Steve nodded and just stuck out his tongue distractedly. Bucky chuckled and pushed up to lick Steve’s rim just under his fingers. Steve yelped and rocked back with a stifled moan. Bucky squeezed his ass again and worked his third finger past Steve’s rim.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “You sure it’s not hurting? It feels good?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve exhaled. “S–slow, Daddy.”

“I’ll go slow, sweet thing,” Bucky promised, gently twisting his fingers now. “You overwhelmed? Is that why you keep gettin’ distracted from Daddy’s cock?”

Steve nodded, his breath hitching audibly. Bucky clucked his tongue and petted down his back, rubbing his wrist against Steve’s skin as he did.

“You’re alright, baby,” he said. “You were made for me, don’t’cha think?”

Steve’s lips broke into a grin and he nodded. “Sounds nice,” he mumbled, “‘ll go wi’ that.”

Bucky chuckled. “‘S how it works,” he said, “the Green Woman only makes one mate for each person; she must’a made you for me.”

“Aww,” Steve gasped, opening his eyes to peer back at Bucky over his shoulder, “that’s cute! I like that!”

“‘S how it works,” Bucky repeated with a laugh and a roll of his eyes.

“I like it,” Steve insisted. “I like you, Daddy.”

“Should hope so,” Bucky chuckled again. “You’re all mine.”

Steve grinned. Bucky rubbed his cheek and jaw over Steve’s butt again and kissed his rim, twisting his three fingers into a pumping rhythm. He felt softer tissue under his fingertips and Steve immediately let out a quick gasp.

“That, there!” he moaned. “Hit that again, Daddy, please, again, fuck –”

Bucky, fascinated, rubbed his fingertips around until he found the soft tissue again. Steve whined desperately and squirmed around, rocking his hips and wiggling them from side to side.

“That feels good?” Bucky guessed in a tease.

“Yes, jerk!” Steve moaned. “‘S my prostate, keep hittin’ it, please, _fuck,_ fuck me!”

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Bucky promised, laughing again. “Think you’re loose enough for my monster cock now, babydoll?”

Steve just whined. Bucky teased the fourth finger on his rim.

“Or you want me to finger you a while longer?” he asked. “What’d’you think?”

“Daddy,” Steve only whimpered.

Bucky chuckled more and pumped his fingers in and out more until he could fit his pinky in, too. He hit that soft spot again and Steve gasped, his whole body rocking into Bucky’s grip.

Bucky pulled his fingers free and instead slapped Steve’s ass. “Get up,” he said.

Steve just rolled off him. Bucky sat up, then grabbed Steve by the knees and yanked him in. Steve tossed his arms above his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his panting breaths, and Bucky pulled Steve along, walking on his knees until he found a suitable spot in the nest. Bucky piled up pillows and furs under Steve’s back, lifting his ass in an arch. He tossed Steve’s legs up over his shoulders and let them stay there. Steve grabbed handfuls of the furs above his head, his lower lip getting trapped under his teeth.

Bucky settled himself to put his cockhead at Steve’s hole, hand on his flat knot to steady it. He teased his tip up Steve’s crease, then back down it, pressing briefly at his hole and moving on.

“Gonna stuff you full,” Bucky said roughly. “Breed this cute hole like it needs.”

“Yeah, gimme it,” Steve whined.

Bucky let his tip catch in Steve’s hole and pressed in shallowly. Steve groaned, dropping his head back as his eyes rolled up. Bucky grabbed the back of Steve’s thigh with his right hand, pushing it back, and steadied his cock with his left as he just teased Steve with the tip again.

“Daddy, please?” Steve whined. “I need more, want your cock, want it so bad –”

“You’re gonna get it,” Bucky growled, “day an’ night, whenever you want it, gonna keep you full’a me, babydoll.”

“Fuck, I can wake you up in the middle’a the night for cock?” Steve answered with a breathy laugh.

“Fuck yes, you can,” Bucky told him, voice still a growl. “Want my baby drippin’ with my seed constantly, way Goddess made you for.”

Steve let out a strangled sound and clenched around Bucky’s cockhead; the tip popped out with the force of the muscle and Steve gasped, whining immediately in frustration. Bucky laughed and slid it back in with ease, going gently until the head popped fully inside Steve’s hole; there, he paused.

“Daddy,” Steve whined again, “Daddy, please?”

“Give yaself a second,” Bucky rumbled, letting go of his shaft to pet over Steve’s hip and stomach instead. “How’s it feel?”

“Not enough,” Steve swore. “Want all’a it, Daddy.”

“You’ve never had somethin’ this big in you, now remember?” Bucky prompted him. “I’m gonna go slow, treat you right, sweetheart.”

“But I want you to pound me,” Steve just whined.

Bucky grinned and chuckled, gripping Steve’s hip to squeeze it. “I promise, I’m gonna.”

“I’m impatient!” Steve whined more.

Bucky leaned over him and slid his hand over Steve’s throat. Steve fell silent right away, his eyes shooting wide open.

“You trust me, baby?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded quickly, licking his lips.

Bucky smiled and brushed at Steve’s cheek with his hand, then covered his throat again, stroking his thumb over his scent gland.

“Omegas of my kind wear collars over their bites,” Bucky explained. “In case another Alpha tries to steal ‘em, yannow?”

“I’m not gonna get stolen,” Steve giggled.

“It’s symbolic,” Bucky retorted with a grin.

“Werebears are weird,” Steve declared. “But, fuck yes, do I wanna wear your collar. Humans got collars, too, just for different reasons.”

“Yeah?” Bucky answered. “What reasons?”

Steve grinned and giggled softly. “Dominant people collar submissive people to claim their property.”

Bucky hummed, stroking Steve’s scent gland with his thumb. “I think that’s about the same thing, sugar-baby.”

“Sugar babies are a thing, too,” Steve said with another giggle. “Fuck, I’mma teach you lots later.”

“Later,” Bucky chuckled.

He squeezed the back of Steve’s thigh, then let his hips flex a little more and sank deeper into Steve’s body. Steve whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“That’s it, babydoll,” Bucky murmured, “you just take Daddy’s cock an’ relax.”

Steve rolled his body, hips tensing and ass clenching. Bucky pulled back a little, letting his shaft get wetter, before sinking deeper. He was maybe a third of his length in at that point.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Steve exhaled, his voice teetering on the edge of a whimper.

“You can take it,” Bucky promised, moving his hand to frame Steve’s belly. “You were made for my cock, sweetheart, you can take it.”

Steve only whined. Bucky ground his hips for a moment, biting his lip as he glanced down; Steve’s rim was pink and felt hot around him, his legs thrown wide were straining at the inner thigh, his cute little cock was standing upright and waving slightly at Bucky. It was pink all over, his ballsack a deeper shade, and the tip was shiny with precum. 

“Goddess, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky sighed, tucking his hand alongside Steve’s balls and rubbing under them. “Pretty pink little flower, an’ all mine.”

Steve blushed. He had Bucky’s dick halfway up his ass, already making a little bump against his stomach, and he was blushing at being called a pretty flower. Bucky grinned; he was in love already.

“You feel so big,” Steve whispered, almost in awe.

Bucky drew back a little, then pressed forward, sliding deeper. Steve whimpered, his mouth falling open as his head fell back again.

“Gonna get used to it, sweet pea,” Bucky told him. “Give it some time, you’ll be able to sit on it with no prep.”

Steve let out a laugh. “That’s not how assholes work?”

“I’ll keep you stretched loose all the time,” Bucky promised in a coo. “So you can sit on my dick whenever you feel like it, pretty thing, no worries at all.”

Steve bit his lip again, still grinning. Bucky leaned to the side and nuzzled the side of Steve’s knee, rubbing his beard into Steve’s skin to see it pink up like his blushing cheeks. He rolled his hips and sank a little deeper.

“I can take it,” Steve said, “promise, Daddy, gimme all’a it, I can take it.”

Bucky hummed and ground down testingly. “You sure, little boy? Daddy doesn’t wanna hurt you.”

“Promise,” Steve repeated pleadingly.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s thighs and held them in place, drew back a little to roll his hips in another tease, then set his knees to get a good angle.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, wiggling his butt again, “gimme, Daddy, I want it, I want it now –”

Bucky braced himself and slammed his hips home. Steve’s sentence cut off as he let out a shout of a moan, his mouth stretched wide, eyes squeezed shut, face pinking up all over again. Bucky dropped his hands alongside Steve’s waist, resettled his knees, then started fucking him at a fast pace.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Steve cried out. “That’s so much, you’re so big!”

“You can take it, pretty thing,” Bucky grit out, punching his hips and making his balls slam against Steve’s ass. “You were made for this cock, baby, you can take it.”

“Yeah!” Steve whined. “But it’s so – fuck, so big!”

Bucky growled and nuzzled into Steve’s throat as he picked up his pace a little more. Steve was so hot and tight around him, better than anything Bucky had imagined, and his first orgasm was right around the corner. He was going to follow through on his word and stuff his mate full; he didn’t want to waste another second.

“Daddy,” Steve gasped, “fuck, Daddy, more, please, more!”

Bucky growled again and parted his lips over Steve’s scent gland, licking it harshly. Steve moaned and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist tightly, throwing his arms up to grab onto Bucky’s hair. Bucky dropped onto his elbows, adjusting his knees, and started fucking harder. Steve shouted unintelligibly and Bucky scraped his teeth over his scent gland.

“Bite you as soon as you come,” Bucky panted, “wanna bite you so bad, babydoll, you got no idea –”

“I want it,” Steve broke in, whining for him, “want your knot, bite, Daddy, gimme –!”

“Come,” Bucky demanded, panting on Steve’s scent gland, “come so I can bite you, baby, c’mon, give it up for me, sweet thing, need to make you mine, come for me.”

“More!” Steve cried.

Bucky shifted his weight onto his left elbow and reached between them to grab Steve’s cock. He fisted it tightly, then started rubbing his thumb into the tip. Steve gasped, then moaned, and Bucky licked firmly over his scent gland.

“Come, sugar,” he growled, “c’mon, give it up.”

Steve let out another gasp as his body arched. Bucky felt his cock pulsing and eased his grip, but bared his teeth. He bit down into Steve’s neck, tasted the sweet pheromones in the mix of metal that was his blood, and he growled low in his throat to let his teeth vibrate. Steve whined and Bucky eased the movement of his hips, swapping his aggressive thrusts for deeper, smoother ones.

“Daddy,” Steve whined.

Bucky hummed into his gland. Steve whimpered and Bucky managed to unlock his jaw. He licked Steve’s neck, sucked on the marks, and let his growls shift into purrs. 

“Mine,” he rumbled.

Steve nodded weakly. Bucky felt the tidal waves of Steve’s orgasm through their fresh bond; it felt like a glow deep in his chest, right next to his heart. He licked Steve’s gland again, then nuzzled up to his jaw, kissed across it, and came to his lips, kissing him square on the mouth. 

“Ohmygod,” Steve mumbled under Bucky’s lips, “ohmygod, I never thought it would feel this much!”

Bucky just kissed him again, beyond the point of words. He shifted his knees again and thrust a little harder. Steve whimpered and Bucky did it again.

“Knot me,” Steve begged, “Daddy, knot me, gimme it, come in me, please?”

“Shh, shh,” Bucky answered gently, “‘s gonna happen, Daddy’s gonna fill you up first.”

Steve made a confused noise but Bucky pushed back up onto his elbows, setting a slow, but deep rhythm again.

“Tell me when you need your cock touched again,” Bucky said, panting as he fixed his stance for the angle he needed. “Gonna fill you up, babydoll.”

“Please,” Steve begged breathlessly.

Bucky picked up his pace. He bent over Steve’s neck and laved at his scent gland, sucking on it, but keeping his teeth clear of the shiny, new marks. He felt Steve’s whole being, belonging solely to him, and it made him want nothing more than to just knot Steve, but he wanted to see his mate’s belly stretch with him first.

His first orgasm came quickly. Bucky jerked back just as it hit so just his tip was inside Steve’s hole, instead, grabbing the base of his shaft with a hand and stroking himself to finish without touching his knot. Steve groaned, his head falling back again, and Bucky gasped as he finally came. He felt his cum painting Steve’s cunt and had to let go quickly, dropping his weight back onto the floor of the nest. Steve whimpered and Bucky licked his scent gland.

“Knot,” Steve mumbled faintly.

Bucky slid his cock back into Steve’s body with a squelch, pressing his first load in deep. He touched Steve’s belly and rubbed along the faint outline of his cock.

“Daddy!” Steve gasped abruptly. “You’re still hard!”

“Didn’t knot you yet,” Bucky agreed, “wanna fill you up first, told you that.”

“But you just came!” Steve said, grabbing onto Bucky’s hair. “Are you saying you don’t go soft until you knot?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, duh.”

“Not duh!” Steve answered shrilly. “That’s not how humans work!”

“Oh,” Bucky said, then gave a roll of his hips, sliding his cock through his seed to bottom out against Steve’s hips. “Well, that’s how werebears work.”

“Ohmygod!” Steve whispered. “Oh, sweet Jesus, fuck me again, Daddy, don’t you dare stop!”

Bucky laughed and kissed Steve’s jaw. “I don’t intend to,” he purred.

Bucky quickly picked up his speed and resumed fucking Steve hard. Steve whined and whimpered under him, his sweet cock went soft briefly, getting hard again as Bucky started to touch it again. He made Steve come again, slamming into his prostate and jerking his cock hard and fast.

“That’s enough!” Steve whimpered. “I can’t take anymore, can’t come again, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s got more for you, though,” Bucky rumbled in his ear. “Can you take some more from Daddy?”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve answered right away, though he was still panting. “Just let my dick rest, there’s only so many times I can get hard.”

“Cute,” Bucky chuckled, punctuating with a slow roll of his hips.

“How much do you have for me?” Steve asked then, fluttering his lashes innocently.

Bucky grinned and rolled his hips again. “Until your belly’s stretched and it’s leakin’ out around me.”

Steve whimpered and flexed his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Bucky kissed him on the lips again and picked up his speed.

Bucky came again, prevented his knot from filling, and kept fucking Steve. Two loads in and Steve’s hole was puffy and bright pink around Bucky’s cock, truly a gorgeous background color to the faint trickles of cum leaking from him. Bucky kissed him lazily for a while, until Steve was squirming and whining again, and picked his pace back up.

Bucky came four times before he started to get too sensitive. Steve’s belly was rounded out to the point Bucky couldn’t see his cock inside him anymore, though he could still feel it when he pressed down. Steve whined when he did and Bucky grinned as he did it more.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered, “please, please just knot me?”

“Alright, babydoll,” Bucky purred in answer. “One more time so I can knot you, sweetheart, can you take one more?”

Steve just whined.

“‘S gonna be bigger than the others,” Bucky added.

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered. “I need it, Daddy, you gotta gimme it anyway.”

“Imagine pretty you’ll look knocked up with my litters,” Bucky cooed, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “Be almost like this for a while, then you’ll just get bigger and bigger ‘til you pop. Can’t wait t’a see you all bred up an’ full’a my cubs, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, Daddy,” Steve gasped, his hole clenching weakly. “Please, gimme? Gimme now?”

“You’re so pretty now,” Bucky continued, slowly increasing his pace again for one last round. “So pretty all full’a me now, your cunt’s gorgeous around my cock, gonna look so damn good with me leakin’ outta ya.”

Steve whined. Bucky nipped at his ear and picked up his speed at last.

Steve begged and whined Bucky to completion. His hole got tighter and tighter despite Bucky’s cock keeping him open for hours at that point; the sun was near to setting. Bucky was already imagining settling his sweet Omega on his cock again to feed him supper by hand, how precious Steve’s blush would be when Bucky’s fingers brushed his lips. 

“Daddy!” Steve kept gasping. “Fuck, I want it, I want it!”

That finally drove him over the edge. Bucky slammed his cock in deep as his pleasure reached its peak and his orgasm started; this time, he stayed there, and the slow rocking of his hips with the clenching of Steve’s hole encouraged his knot to swell up rapidly. Bucky felt it crest and he spilled inside Steve one last time with a groan. 

“There’s so much,” Steve whimpered, “god, am I leaking already, Daddy?”

Bucky, panting hard, pushed back to look. Trickles of his cum were, indeed, leaking out. Steve’s stomach was gorgeously round; he looked like he was growing a litter already. Bucky groaned, then bent low again and kissed Steve’s lips softly.

“My sweet,” he murmured. “Keeping you now. All mine forever.”

Steve nodded absently. Bucky brought their lips together in another slow, lazy kiss.

“Not goin’ anywhere now,” Steve mumbled back into their kiss.

Bucky growled softly and nipped at his lower lip. “Nope,” he promised. “Stayin’ right here in my den where you belong, sweet thing.”

“Where I belong,” Steve repeated in a satisfied sigh. “‘M actually tired. Fuck, I’ve never been this blissed out. I love your cock.”

Bucky grinned and nuzzled his jaw. “‘S all yours now,” he promised. “Can have it whenever you want.”

Steve grinned and hugged his neck. Bucky kissed the fresh bite mark on his neck, then brought their lips together again. Steve opened so easily for him. He was so much better in reality than Bucky’s imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this fic shall be posted in bi-weekly updates over the course of the month, so keep your email notifications on kids_


	2. Don’t let it in with no intention to keep it, Jesus Christ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _welcome to chapter twooooooooooooooooo y'all been excited for this!!! i'm so glad y'all love it!!! chonktober baby!!!_
> 
> _herein, there'll be convos about weight/size, fetishes, rut, and the way steve's thighs are at just the right thickness and squishiness for bucky to pin them together with his knees and then fuck into them when steve's ass is too sore from being knotted over and over again. you're welcome_

#  _2: Don’t let it in with no intention to keep it, Jesus Christ!_

  
  


Bucky was so fascinated with the round curve of Steve’s belly. He wouldn’t stop touching it, knowing that the oils in his palms left his scent layered on Steve’s skin. Steve looked bred already and Bucky had just filled him up with cum.

Steve blushed so easily, too. His lashes were almost clear, glowing just a little in the light of Bucky’s fire. In the glow, there was a pink halo ringing his straw-colored hair, catching on the shine of sweat on his brow, down his neck and over his collarbones, across his chest and the round curve of his inflated belly.

The pink rim of his cunt was rosy in the firelight, too. Bucky’s knot was slowly going down, but cum was leaking out in slow trickles along the natural ravines of Steve’s body.

Bucky couldn’t stop looking, couldn’t stop touching. Lying on his back among the furs of Bucky’s nest, his mate looked like a vision from heaven

“Are you like this all the time?” Steve whispered.

Bucky grinned. “I’m gonna hit my rut in a day or two,” he said. “I’ll be worse.”

The rosy apples of Steve’s cheeks turned pinker, he swallowed, tightening his jaw, and the soft underside of his chin lifted and relaxed with his movement. Bucky put his hand over Steve’s throat and rubbed that soft flesh.

“Don’t,” Steve giggled, “don’t mess with my chins, that’s not sexy.”

“Every bit of you is sexy,” Bucky countered, leaning over him to now nuzzle his neck. “You’re all soft like this, that’s sexy.”

Steve laughed again. Bucky kissed under Steve’s jaw and moved to nuzzle his cheek.

“‘S nothin’ prettier than a soft Omega like you,” he murmured.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a chubby kink,” Steve mumbled.

“Don’ know what that is,” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s ear.

“Kinks or chubby?” Steve questioned.

“Kinks,” Bucky said, moving back down his neck.

Steve let out a soft moan as Bucky nuzzled his scent gland and the fresh bite mark. 

“Noun,” Steve sighed, “means like – like a fetish.”

Bucky licked Steve’s scent gland and made him moan again.

“Don’ know what a fetish is,” Bucky offered, keeping his lips pressed against his scent gland.

“Fuck,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky could feel his knot coming loose and pushed his arms under Steve’s body. He scooped him up and rolled them over, putting Steve firmly on his chest. Steve’s legs fell around his hips and Steve put his head under Bucky’s chin, exhaling another content moan. Bucky grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, making sure Steve was covered and warm. He could feel more seed leaking out of Steve’s ass, getting the furs wet, but he didn’t care. They could be washed.

“What’s a fetish?” Bucky asked again, settling his hand in Steve’s hair to begin petting him.

Steve just hummed. He nuzzled Bucky’s collarbone, then shifted his head and looked up. Bucky tucked his chin to look down and meet Steve’s eyes. The firelight now put emphasis on Steve’s high cheekbones and the square cut of his jaw, shadowing the crease of his smushed cheek pressed against Bucky.

“‘S a sexual preference,” Steve mumbled. “Somethin’ tha’s not typically associated with sexuality or desire but for some people is.”

“Alright,” Bucky said. “So what’s chubby kink?”

Steve’s face turned pink and he grimaced a little before turning his face down again, breaking eye contact. Bucky hugged him and turned them both onto their sides, putting a leg over Steve’s hip to frame him against the furs.

“Don’t make that face, precious,” Bucky cooed, “what’s the matter?”

“Ugh,” Steve said, hiding his face against Bucky’s arm. “Chubby kink is being attracted to chubby people, people who are fatter. But I’m not fat.”

“You’re healthy,” Bucky agreed, sweeping his hand down Steve’s back to grab and squeeze his ass.

“Okay, not exactly,” Steve sighed. “I’m kinda overweight. But I’m not fat, I’m not chubby, and I’m not into being called that or anything.”

“Humans are strange,” Bucky decided. “What is overweight? You have plenty of reserves for the winter and to nourish cubs, that’s just right.”

Steve laughed again, finally smiling. “Okay,” he agreed. “I guess I’m a werebear now? So werebears are supposed to be fatter?”

“I don’t understand what fatter means,” Bucky said. “Am I fatter?”

He looked down himself as if he might have gained some human insight from bonding Steve. Yet he had no idea if his body was fat by human standards or not.

“No,” Steve said quickly, “sorry, I’m explaining it awful. I mean, you’re a big guy, but you’re mostly muscle, right?”

“Muscle?” Bucky repeated.

“Like, the strong tissue,” Steve explained. He grabbed Bucky’s bicep and squeezed it. “The tissue on an animal that is used to move the bones?”

“Oh, I see,” Bucky said. “The meat. I suppose I am mostly meat.”

Steve gave him another smile. “Yeah. And you’re, like, seven feet tall, too. Wait –”

“Mmm?” Bucky rumbled, settling his nose in Steve’s hair again.

“Do you hibernate?”

“What?”

“Sleep through the winter,” Steve said. “Is that why you gain weight for the winter?”

“Mmm,” Bucky rumbled, understanding. “No, but there’s less prey and I have to rely mostly on my stores. If something were to go wrong with my stores or if winter lasts longer, I don’t want to starve.”

“That makes sense,” Steve said.

“I do sleep when the sun is down,” Bucky added, “and there’s less daylight in winter, so I sleep more.”

“That’s adorable,” Steve mumbled, snuggling closer to Bucky. “And it makes perfect sense. I like werebears, you’re not complicated at all.”

Bucky chuckled. “Why do you think we avoid humans?”

Steve giggled in answer. He kisses Bucky’s chest and goes quiet; for a moment, they just breathe.

“Does me being a little fat turn you on?” Steve asked quietly.

“Dunno what that is,” Bucky mumbled back.

“Um, sexual arousal.”

“Mmm,” Bucky answered. “Dunno. I don’t think you’re fat, I think you’re healthy, and I want to breed you, so I like that you’re healthy.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed. “I like that.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s hair and squeezed his ass. “I do like the thought of putting my cock between your cheeks or legs,” he murmured. “Your ass and thighs are very fuckable.”

Steve giggled. “I like that,” he repeated softly. “You can do that.”  
  


Bucky pressed his hips and cock deeper into Steve’s ass and squeezed him bodily. “Good,” he rumbled. “If you’re not in heat while I’m in rut, your cunt might get too sore if I only fuck it.”

Steve laughed. “You can fuck my thighs, too,” he promised.

“And you might be too tired to wake up when I need you,” Bucky continued, nuzzling Steve’s hair. “I wouldn’t want to disturb your rest, I’d just need to fuck into your legs until I’m satisfied.”

“Fuck,” Steve whispered. “Yeah, I like that.”  
  


“It’ll be a good way to make sure you’re marked thoroughly, too,” Bucky said. “Best way to cover you in my scent’s with my seed.”

“I like that,” Steve whimpered. “Fuck, Daddy, please mark me.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s hair and rubbed his palm and wrist down his spine. “Gonna keep you marked,” he murmured, “wouldn’t dream’a leavin’ my mate without my scent. Any Alpha might try’n steal you from me, honey.”

“Don’t want that,” Steve exhaled.

“No,” Bucky agreed, nuzzling his hair. “Not my sweet little mate, you’ll stay right here, where you belong, in my den.”

“Fuck,” Steve repeated. “Daddy, please tell me you can get hard again soon, want you to fuck me again.”

Bucky chuckled and pushed his now softening cock deeper into Steve’s ass again, seed spilling out of him and getting over both their bodies. Steve hooked his leg over Bucky’s waist, pressing his thick ass firmly against Bucky’s hips.

“It’ll be a couple hours,” Bucky admitted, “but you can sit on it and keep it in you while you touch yourself if you want.”

Steve nodded, eyes shut and mouth open. Bucky kissed the tip of his nose, then between his pale eyebrows, and gently rubbed his nose against the spot.

“Such a pretty thing,” he said, totally enthralled. “My sweet, my darling, precious and pretty, are you mine?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve whispered back.

Bucky cupped his chin, tilted it up, and pressed their lips together. Steve opened for him, the taste of his lips sweeter than the fresh cherries of spring.

Steve began to rock back and forth on Bucky’s knot. Slow and gently, just enough that Bucky’s sensitive knot wasn’t overstimulated. Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve’s back, revering the curves of his body, and Steve continued to kiss him as he rolled his hips leisurely.

“Gonna get yaself off again?” Bucky asked him roughly.

“Feels nice,” Steve whispered.

Bucky cupped Steve’s ass and felt between his cheeks to rub his fingers along his stretched rim. Steve groaned, his eyes rolled back, and he sat right up to circle his hips slowly again. Bucky grinned and took the opportunity to touch Steve’s distended belly again, caressing him lustfully. Steve moaned properly then and picked up the pace of his grinding.

“Fuck, you’re damn pretty,” Bucky sighed. “What a sight.”

Steve grinned and braced himself on Bucky’s stomach, then began to bounce shallowly. Bucky groaned as his knot was tugged on, the clutch of Steve’s cunt staying fast around his knot, as Steve lifted up and dropped back down.

“My baby,” Bucky growled. “So fuckin’ pretty.”

Steve lifted a hand at last and fisted his prick. Bucky framed his swollen belly and watched Steve fuck himself shallowly with hunger. Steve whimpered as he touched himself, his fingers slipping over the wet tip to slide back down his shaft. His foreskin barely slid over his tip with each pass of his hand, and Bucky had to wonder if it would even cover the head when soft.

Steve gasped and ground his hips against Bucky’s, working on his knot deeply, then his cunt tightened and his little cock spurted onto Bucky’s stomach. He whimpered as he continued to touch himself, milking his orgasm, and Bucky took the moment to roll his hips up into him. Steve gasped again and dropped forward, his hands landing on the furs by Bucky’s chest. His cock landed on Bucky’s stomach and Steve hung his head, panting. Bucky reached between them and picked up Steve’s prick to stroke it slowly. Steve whimpered and collapsed onto his chest completely, nuzzling his neck.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky murmured. “You’re such a dream, doll; a wet dream. I could blow my knot a million times lookin’ at you an’ only want more.”

“Sweet-talker,” Steve answered softly.

Bucky hugged him, then rolled them sideways, putting his knee under Steve to cradle him close, keeping his knot snug in his cunt. Steve lay back on his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head. Bucky touched his stomach again and kissed his soft, pink lips.

“Haven’t ever come as hard as you make me,” Steve said against his lips.

Bucky growled and kissed him harder. Somehow, knowing his mate was a promiscuous little thing made him ten times as possessive and proud of the fact that he now had him. Steve would never again find satisfaction without Bucky’s cock up his cunt, Bucky would make sure of it.

Steve’s kisses got slower and lazier. Bucky’s blood was getting hotter and hotter, which only confirmed what he already knew; his rut was coming and coming soon. Steve, however, was clearly getting sleepy. Bucky eased back his kisses and instead, turned onto his back again to cradle his mate to his chest.

“Daddy,” Steve murmured, “I think I love you.”

Bucky kissed his hair. “I think I love you, pretty Omega.”

Steve grinned and nuzzled closer, then began to purr softly as he fell asleep. Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s hair and just inhaled slowly. His Omega had the best scent, he was sure of it. All warm spice and sweetness. Nothing he’d ever smelled was as intoxicating.

The sun sank out of sight. Bucky woke at dusk, his stomach rumbling and his cock half-hard inside a warm body. Steve was snoring quietly, spread out across Bucky’s chest with his legs thrown wide. Bucky had propped his knees and shoulders up with pillows and furs in his sleep, it seemed, and Steve was cozied up to his neck under another heavy fur blanket.

His stomach rumbled yet again and Bucky reached up to rub his eyes. He was loathe to wake his darling, but he needed to eat. He pulled the fur tight around Steve’s torso, then carefully rolled over and lay Steve in a soft valley of soft pillows. He quickly covered his mate again and Steve snuggled down with a blanket, one hand tucking against his neck and the other put in his mouth. Steve nursed absently on his fingers and his snoring stopped. Bucky grinned, then kissed his forehead and got up.

His stomach rumbled even louder now that he was standing. Bucky opened the trap door to the cellar and took the steps down, then found the candle and flint in the darkness. He squinted as his eyes adjusted, but made out the candle’s wick and picked up his flint and struck it until a spark caught the wick. It started to burn and gentle light flickered across the cellar. Bucky took the candle across to the far end, where the oldest of his dried meat and fish was, and picked out a chunk of dried venison to take upstairs. Steve would be hungry, too, he guessed.

He went upstairs, putting out the candle and leaving it in its spot. He shut the cellar again, then put the venison on the table and went to stoke the coals in the fire. The stack by the hearth was low, so Bucky put a few logs on, then left to get more from outside. 

When Bucky entered the house again, Steve was sitting up in the nest, rubbing his eyes. Bucky put the wood by the hearth and climbed into the nest at once, dropping onto his hip next to his mate. Steve blinked slowly and looked at him blankly.

“How’d you get up without waking me?” he asked.

“I moved slowly,” Bucky said, nuzzling Steve’s hair. “How was your nap, Omegamine?”

Steve giggled. Bucky wrapped him in his arms and tugged him into his lap, pressing his face against his neck and shoulder. Steve dropped his head back and Bucky kissed his bond mark.

“I slept beautifully,” Steve sighed. “I’m hungry.”

“I have food,” Bucky answered. “Dried venison.”

“I’ve never had venison or dried meat,” Steve said. “How do you dry it? With salt?”

“No,” Bucky laughed, “I’ve got precious little salt and I save it for special occasions. I cure it with smoke.”

“Oh!” Steve said, then smiled. “That sounds good! Why do you have only a little salt?”

“It’s hard to get it,” Bucky explained with a chuckle. “Usually, my friend Bruce brings me a little in the summers. Other than that, I have no natural resources of it.”

“You can buy it at any grocery store,” Steve answered.

Bucky just looked at him. Steve looked back.

“What is a grocery store?” Bucky repeated slowly.

“A –” Steve started, then laughed and pulled Bucky in to kiss him. “You’re adorable. It’s where you go to buy food?”

“Buy?” Bucky said. “I don’t understand.”

Steve leaned back and laughed again. “Are werebears and all still hunter-gatherers? You haven’t discovered capitalism?”

“I don’t –” Bucky blustered, “I have no idea, what the fuck is capitalism?”

Steve cupped his face. “Never change,” he said, both smiling and in a very serious tone.

“I don’t understand,” Bucky muttered.

Steve gave him another kiss. “But I’ll still go to the grocery store and buy you a fuckton of salt,” he offered.

Bucky scooped him up and held him close. “You’ll stay here, in the den, where you’re safe,” he insisted.

Steve smiled and tapped his nose. “But do you want me to keep making you delicious cakes and all?”

Bucky hesitated. Steve smirked.

“I’ll go to the store when necessary,” he said. “And I’ll still need to use my cabin, my equipment is too big and heavy to move. You can walk me back and forth.”

“We don’t mix well with humans,” Bucky grumbled.

“You don’t have to go into town,” Steve said. “You can just wait for me out of sight.”

“What equipment?” Bucky countered. “I bet I can move it.”

“Very expensive, delicate equipment,” Steve answered. “I’m an artist, that’s why I moved out to the middle of nowhere in the first place. Well, and because I inherited that cabin from my father.”

“What is expensive?” Bucky pressed.

“A capitalist thing,” Steve laughed. “I’ll show you when we go to get my stuff. Probably should wait ‘til tomorrow to do that,” he added, looking towards the window.

“I could move it,” Bucky tried to argue.

“No,” Steve said, however. “Don’t argue with me, Daddy, you’ll upset me.”

Bucky pouted, frustrated. Steve just laughed and kissed his frown.

“I’m a modern Omega,” he said, “I’m not going to lie back in your den all the time and do nothing.”

“Don’t like people,” Bucky muttered. “Humans are never good.”

“I’m human!” Steve argued.

Bucky quickly kissed him. “You’re special,” he said, “most humans are no good, but you’re different.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “And I’m still going to go back and forth between your place and my studio. And see humans.”

Bucky huffed, but nuzzled Steve’s neck. “You’ll want to lie back when you’re carrying cubs,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, but I’m not now,” Steve pointed out. “If you keep trying to tell me to stay put I’m going to have to actually argue with you and we’ll have a fight, Buck. I’m not staying put, that’s that.”

Bucky huffed. Steve raised his eyebrows. Bucky hugged him close and kissed his hair, then nuzzled him.

“Later,” he said. “I’ll rut and _you’ll_ upset _me_ if you leave then.”

“I’ll be happy to lie back and keep my legs open for your rut,” Steve answered smugly.

Bucky kissed him, then stood up with him. Steve wrapped his arms around his neck and slid his tongue against Bucky’s quickly, even as Bucky walked to the kitchen with him.

Bucky put Steve on his feet, then sat down at the table and pulled him down into his lap. Steve grinned and leaned on his shoulder. Bucky grabbed the chunk of dried venison, then started tearing it apart. He held a small strip to Steve’s lips first. Steve opened his mouth and Bucky tucked it past his lips. Steve licked his fingers and made eye contact. Bucky almost growled, but pulled him in tighter.

“Do you always go around naked?” Steve asked.

“If it’s not cold,” Bucky answered. 

Steve looked down Bucky’s chest, then touched his shoulder and leaned in close, until their noses were almost touching.

“I hope it’s always warm,” Steve murmured.

“I’m tryna feed you right now,” Bucky answered, growling after all.

Steve pouted. Bucky slid his hand up Steve’s chest, then cupped his throat gently.

“Eat,” he said, “or I won’t knot you again.”

“Fuck, that’s cruel,” Steve sighed.

Bucky grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Daddy’s gotta take care’a his baby,” he said. “Eat, Stevie.”

Steve sighed and dropped against his shoulder. Bucky offered him another piece of meat. Steve ate it and chewed slowly.

“It’s very smokey,” he said.

“Because I dried it with smoke,” Bucky teased.

Steve laughed. Bucky kissed his hair.

Bucky fed Steve by hand, alternating feeding himself and his mate. Steve didn’t lift a finger, which was exactly what Bucky had always wanted. The longer they sat there, the more Steve squirmed in his lap, the harder Bucky got. The harder Bucky got, the wetter Steve smelled, and that only fed Bucky’s hardness more.

“Daddy,” Steve was whining eventually, “please, I’m not hungry anymore, I just wanna get knotted.”

“Patience,” Bucky murmured in his ear. “Be a good boy or I won’t knot you.”

That was the perfect threat. Steve whimpered and ate another bite obediently. Bucky nuzzled into his cheek as Steve chewed, then picked up another piece and held it up for him. Steve opened his lips, then licked Bucky’s fingers after.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured against his cheek.

Steve hummed softly, leaning back into him. Bucky kissed his cheek, then his temple, and nuzzled him there again. Steve swallowed, then turned into him and brushed their noses together with a soft, exhaling whine.

“Please?” Steve asked him.

Bucky got his hands on Steve’s waist and drew him in closer, settling his ass neatly against his crotch. Steve immediately started to rub against him, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as his lashes fluttered. Bucky tucked his nose into Steve’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Goddess save me, you smell so good,” Bucky rumbled. “Fuckin’ delicious, babydoll.”

“Daddy,” Steve exhaled, dropping his head back and baring his throat. “All I can think about is how much you can cum inside me, how big your cock is, it’s so good –”

“You’re distracting me,” Bucky answered him in a chuckle.

“Good,” Steve said firmly. “Please, Daddy, can I have your cock? Please?”

Bucky growled into Steve’s neck and picked him up. He pinned Steve’s back against his chest and with the ample space between his lap and Steve’s ass, he fisted his cock and rubbed his thumb into the tip to get it wetter. With his rut approaching, his cockhead got wet at the slightest provocation, and as he touched it, he was able to rub the pre-cum down his shaft in generous lines. Steve whined again, probably because he could smell it. Bucky kissed his forehead, then let go of his cock to instead reach between Steve’s legs and massage his rim.

“Not that tight,” Steve said, his breath falling on Bucky’s neck. “Gimme, Daddy.”

Bucky purred softly and kissed his nose, then slid two fingers inside Steve. He wasn’t that tight, but Bucky gave him a minute of gentle fingering before pushing a third in. Steve whined and Bucky nuzzled him, kissing his forehead one more time.

“Please,” Steve just repeated, “please?”

“Almost ready,” Bucky murmured to him sweetly. “You looking forward to Daddy’s cock, sweetie? You ready to have it filling this lovely cunt?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathed, “uh-huh, please, please –”

Bucky caught his lips and kissed him deeply, then pulled his fingers free and grabbed his shaft instead. He started lowering Steve down again and had to break the kiss. He lined up with Steve’s hole and Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s hips with a whine.

“There you go,” Bucky said softly, “all for my sweet boy.”

Steve gasped as he began to sink onto Bucky. Bucky kissed his neck, gently letting Steve settle onto his cock until he was buried deep inside him. Steve leaned his head back and panted and Bucky braced him with a hand on his stomach, then curled a hand around his throat. Steve whimpered under his palm, his throat vibrating, and Bucky lovingly kissed his hair.

“This what you wanted, babydoll?” Bucky purred. “This what you needed to focus?”

Steve nodded. Bucky planted his feet, then began rolling his cock slowly inside Steve. Steve gasped again and scrambled to start bouncing on him.

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered. “Fuck, thank you, Daddy, thank you –”

“You’re welcome, sugar-pie,” Bucky cooed in his ear.

Bucky made Steve come twice, then got up and spread Steve out on the table to pound into his cunt. Steve cried and begged for his knot, but Bucky made sure to fill him with three orgasms before letting himself knot.

“Daddy,” Steve groaned as Bucky’s knot locked into him. “Thank you.”

Bucky folded over him and kissed aggressively over his neck and shoulders. “You’re welcome, baby boy, enjoy it.”

Steve sighed wordlessly. Bucky scooped him up, bracing him against his chest, and walked out of the kitchen back into the den with Steve still surrounding his knot. Steve whimpered as Bucky walked away with him and his cunt tightened up. Bucky got into the nest, kissed over Steve’s cheek, and Steve snuggled back into his chest.

“When’s your rut gonna start?” Steve mumbled.

“Prolly tomorrow,” Bucky answered softly. “We can go get your things after?”

“Sounds good,” Steve said. “Don’t got any work I need to expedite. How long will it last?”

“Five or six days,” Bucky told him. “If you need t’a work before then, we’ll go up to your cabin. Won’t need to be knotted to you constantly.”

“Mmm, but that’d be nice,” Steve sighed.

Bucky chuckled and cupped Steve’s jaw to tilt his face back to kiss him. Steve grinned against his lips and squirmed a little on his knot. Bucky hooked a leg over him and flexed his ass to shallowly thrust into Steve, and that made Steve inhale sharply and whimper. Bucky kissed him again, then pulled a blanket over them and cradled Steve close.

“My sweet mate,” Bucky rumbled into Steve’s hair. “Precious lil’ Omega. I’ll cherish you so much.”

Steve giggled. Bucky kissed his hair and nuzzled him.

“I love you, Daddy,” Steve said softly.

“Good,” Bucky purred. “I love you, too.”

The sun dipped below the horizon eventually. Steve pulled a book from his bag and a set of odd sticks, then sat by the fire and used the sticks to make marks on the book’s blank paper. Bucky watched him curiously, but when he tried to get up to look, Steve snapped his fingers and made a scolding noise. Bucky dropped back into his spot, blinking.

“I’m drawing you,” Steve explained. “So just – Stay still.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what _drawing_ Steve was doing, but stayed put. Steve fussed over his paper, got up to add wood to the fire, and fussed over the paper more. As darkness settled outside and Bucky began to blink from tiredness, Steve seemed done.

“Here,” he said, crawling over with his book. “You’re gorgeous.”

Bucky looked at the paper and his eyes widened in recognition of his own features. It was so much better than seeing his reflection in the still lake; he touched his face and felt the planes of himself while looking at Steve’s drawing.

“You’re my muse now,” Steve declared, leaning in to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “I’m going to draw you a lot.”

“Alright,” Bucky agreed.

Steve put his book and sticks away, then took out several small bottles that rattled. Bucky crawled over, sniffing Steve’s bag, as Steve shook out several small objects from the bottles and swallowed them each one by one, washing them down with Bucky’s water canteen. He came to an odd square that he pulled a stiff sheet from and paused, glancing at Bucky.

“Should I stop taking my birth control?” he asked. “I mean… You want kids…”

Bucky blinked at him. “Do you want to stop?” he asked. “I have no clue how that works.”

“I take one of these every night,” Steve said, pointing to individual, berry-like things inside the stiff sheet. “I'm about halfway through this pack, it lasts as long as my natural heat cycle."

"Will it be bad for you to stop midway?" Bucky asked.

"Well," Steve sighed.

Bucky pushed it towards him. "Finish this pack, then, and between now and then you can decide if you want to stop."

Steve smiled at him. He popped one of the small berries from the pack, then popped it into his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water.

Bucky pulled Steve into his lap and kissed his cheek. Steve gave him another smile and snuggled into his chest.

"Go to sleep now, sweet Omega," Bucky murmured.

"Mmkay," Steve answered. "You, too."

Bucky shuffled back with Steve, then lay down with him. Steve kissed under his jaw, then settled down, going still. Bucky stroked a hand up and down Steve's arm, listening to the soft beat of his heart and the sound of him breathing. As Steve fell asleep, Bucky slid to slumber with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)
> 
> _i will see y'all again on wednesday_


	3. Don’t be kind to it, Honey, don’t feed it, it will come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*boop* chapter three babs_
> 
> _herein!! bucky does bear things in the woods, steve wriggles his booty, more rut, more spooning. enjoy!_

#  _3: Don’t be kind to it, Honey, don’t feed it, it will come back_

  
  


Bucky woke hard and aching to the sweet scent of arousal. He rumbled low in his chest and curled tighter around his mate, pressing his cock into Steve’s rear and grinding his hips slowly. Steve moaned in his sleep.

The demanding thrum of rut sent blood roaring in Bucky’s ears. Just on time. Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s neck, inhaling deeply, then he pushed Steve onto his front and spread his legs open. Steve slept like a rock, Bucky had found out, and now he fully intended to learn what all Steve could sleep through.

Rumbling again, Bucky kept his nose close to the nape of Steve's neck, bumping it against his scent gland as he spread his hands across Steve’s back and ass. He gripped and squeezed Steve’s plump ass cheeks, then followed the curves of his waist, then the line of his crooked spine. Bucky kissed Steve’s spine just below his shoulder blades, then nuzzled his way down Steve’s back to his ass. Steve slept through all that.

Bucky spread Steve’s ass open and tucked his nose in the crease, though he inhaled through his mouth as he salivated. Steve was leaking just a little bit of slick, but it was mixed with Bucky’s own seed from their coupling just before sleep. Bucky purred at the combination of their scents and pulled at Steve’s rim, just to watch the cum bead up and dribble out of him in the low firelight.

Steve slept through that, too.

Bucky smoothed his cum over Steve’s rim with a thumb, then spat onto his fingers and slid one inside him. Steve remained dead asleep. Bucky purred more and twisted the one finger inside Steve’s cunt until he could fit all of it in him easily, then carefully worked in a second finger. Steve snored softly. Bucky nuzzled the base of his spine, spreading his free hand across Steve’s asscheek to squish it in his palm, and worked a third finger into his hole just to make sure he was loose enough. Steve, bless his heart, slept through it.

Bucky kissed back up Steve’s spine to his neck, rising over him to position his knees and rub his leaking cock against Steve’s ass and thighs. He mouthed along the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder and let his cock drag down the cleft of his ass, across his balls, and dig into the fur under them. Bucky pushed up on one elbow and grasped his flat knot with his other hand, then guided it to Steve’s hole.

He pushed inside, growling in pleasure. Steve let out a soft sound and _did not wake up._ Bucky purred as he felt his cock slide inside Steve, past loads of cum slicking the way. His rut, loud and demanding, made his cock more sensitive. Steve’s hole was incredibly hot and wet and Bucky groaned as he pulled his hips back just to flex back into him.

Steve gasped a little and his hands twisted into the furs. Bucky purred in his ear, kissing his neck, and Steve rose from his deep sleep, blinking hazily in confusion. Bucky dragged his cock over his sweet spot and Steve immediately gasped again.

“Fuck!” he whispered. “God, Bucky, warn a fella!”

“Did,” Bucky rumbled in his ear. “Ages ago. Told you I’d rut.”

Steve whimpered. Bucky kissed his ear and rolled his hips for a deeper, harder stroke that made Steve clench tight around him.

“Good boy,” Bucky purred. “Good little Omega, take my cock so nicely.”

“Daddy,” Steve exhaled.

Bucky rumbled more. He held himself up on one elbow to adjust his position, spreading his knees and Steve’s thighs in the process, and putting his elbows on either side of Steve’s head. Steve arched onto him with another soft moan, his hole clenching down tighter. Bucky growled and thrust into him a little harder, a little faster, and Steve gasped again.

“Good Omega,” Bucky murmured, “gonna breed you up nice an’ good, babycakes, gonna fill you up ‘til it’s spillin’ outta your cute little cunt then do it again.”

“Fuck yeah,” Steve whimpered excitedly.

“Yeah,” Bucky rumbled, nuzzling the side of Steve’s face. “You’ll be Daddy’s good boy during the rut, won’t you? Stick your ass out and whine for my cock all the time?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “want your cock all the time, Daddy, ‘s so good.”

“Cunt’s so good,” Bucky countered with another purr. “The best little hole Daddy could ask for, sugar, gonna have you drippin’ me for days, gonna smell like my cum for _weeks._ ”

“Forever,” Steve immediately begged, “always wanna smell like your cum, Daddy.”

Bucky growled more. He nuzzled Steve’s neck again and bit his ear gently, then dropped his mouth down to create a bruise just under Steve’s ear. Steve moaned and Bucky thrust into him hard, digging his teeth into Steve’s flesh for a moment before sucking on that spot, and that just made Steve moan more.

“Good Omega,” Bucky growled, snapping his hips now. “You’re gonna come on my cock an’ scream for me, alright? You want my knot?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Steve gasped, rocking back into him slightly off-rhythm. “Fuck me hard, Alpha, wanna feel your knot for _days!_ ”

“You’ll get it every day,” Bucky promised him. “So you won’t ever stop feeling it in your tight little hole.”

“Yes,” Steve moaned brokenly. “God, Daddy, I love you.”

Bucky kissed his ear, letting his lips linger there. “I love you, too, sweetness,” he purred. “Love your pretty blush an’ your cute curves an’ your gorgeous, gorgeous hole on my cock.”

“Love your cock,” Steve echoed in a whimper.

“All for you,” Bucky purred. “My cock’s all for you, baby boy, only you get my cum, my knot.”

“Love that,” Steve gasped. “Fuck, there, please!”

Bucky kissed his neck and fixed his rhythm to pound into a deep spot in Steve’s hole. Steve gasped even louder, his back arching as far as it could, his hands digging into the furs above his head. Bucky growled loud, his orgasm close, and Steve let out such pretty noises every time Bucky slammed his cock home.

“Good Omega,” Bucky repeated harshly, out of breath and near-feral already. “Good Omega, stay tight on Daddy’s cock, good boy, come for me.”

“Fuck!” Steve shouted. “Daddy – Fuck, my – touch me –”

“I am touching you,” Bucky panted against Steve’s ear. “My cock’s touching you, baby boy, ain’t it? My cock’s hittin’ all those good spots that make you sing, huh?”

“Daddy,” Steve whined, “please – my cock – Daddy –”

“Rub against the nest,” Bucky told him. “Make that cute prick shoot off so you’ll get even tighter on my cock, so you’ll make me knot you; you want that, right?”

“Yes!” Steve groaned, shoving back on Bucky’s cock, then pressing down and humping the furs under him.

Bucky flattened his weight over Steve’s small body and pounded into his ass, chasing his pleasure mercilessly. Steve gasped and whined, moaning constantly, and shifted between arching back against Bucky’s cock and rubbing on the furs. He sobbed, delicious tears running down his face.

“Good Omega,” Bucky purred, “come for Daddy.”

Steve shouted, arching up into Bucky and slamming his hands down to extend the curve of his back, as his hole tightened impossibly. Bucky smelled his cum and growled as he doubled his speed. Steve cried out, but Bucky grabbed his hip with one hand and pinned him in place to slam into him, over and over, each second bringing him closer to knotting.

“Daddy, please!” Steve shouted.

Bucky bit down on Steve’s shoulder with a growl as his orgasm finally swelled and burst. He stopped thrusting so wildly; instead, as his knot puffed up, he rolled his hips slowly to grind into Steve’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Steve whimpered.

Bucky kissed up his neck, then his cheek. Steve reached back and up and Bucky pressed his face into his palm. Steve was panting hard, his cunt spasming still on Bucky’s knot.

“Good boy,” Bucky purred. “Good Omega.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve answered, his voice slurring. “Fuck, that was good.”

Bucky rumbled happily and nuzzled the back of Steve’s throat. Sated for the time being, Bucky scooped Steve up and turned them onto their sides, then nuzzled his face into Steve’s hair. Steve answered the rumble in his chest with a happy hum of his own, clenching again around Bucky’s knot.

“So, so good, Daddy,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you,_ ” Bucky purred in answer. “You’re the best Omega I could’ve ever hoped for.”

Steve laughed softly and twisted back to kiss Bucky’s lips. “‘S ‘cause I’m such’a cockslut,” he murmured.

Bucky grinned and squeezed him, flexing his hips gently to press his knot down against Steve’s prostate, enjoying the soft little moan that left Steve’s lips.

“An’ such’a good cockslut you make,” he answered proudly.

With his knot full, wrapped in Steve's warm cunt, his rut was satisfied and Bucky was suddenly tired. He pulled Steve as close as possible, settling his nose into Steve's hair.

"Time for a nap?" Steve mumbled.

Bucky just hummed. Steve giggled and Bucky nuzzled his hair before settling down to sleep again.

Bucky woke again after the break of morning, his cock hard and rut demanding. He had slipped out of Steve during the night, but with a gentle movement, he was able to sheath himself fully inside Steve's cunt again. He groaned and nuzzled into Steve's neck.

Steve made a noise in his sleep. Bucky pulled him tight to his chest and rolled them over, placing Steve flat on his chest. He spread a hand over Steve's sternum, another just under his navel, and set his heels in the floor of the nest to flex his hips, fucking up into Steve.

Steve groaned, his hands reaching back to touch Bucky's face and hair.

"You're awake, sugar-pie?" Bucky murmured. "Ready for Daddy to knot you again?"

"Uh-huh," Steve mumbled. "'M awake…”

Bucky reached between Steve's legs and felt his rim, stroking it and around his shaft. Steve moaned and his hole tightened.

"Gonna be quick," Bucky said. "Gonna knot you, then I gotta mark the boundaries."

"Mmkay," Steve sighed.

"There's a good cockslut," Bucky answered. "Good boy."

Steve purred. Bucky picked his head up to kiss Steve's hair, then settled his hands under Steve's arms and used his leverage to fuck into him again, quick and rough. Steve keened as Bucky hammered up into him, his voice shaking with each thrust, and the vibrations through his back into Bucky’s chest sent him purring. Bucky cupped Steve’s cock, slippery with all the fluids spread between them, and stroked it with two fingers and a thumb as his own orgasm neared and his knot began to fill.

“Gimme!” Steve begged him breathlessly. “Lemme have it, Daddy, wanna be knotted, please, please –”

Bucky curled around Steve and bit into his scent gland with a growl as he came. Steve shouted, his cock shooting off in Bucky’s hand as he arched his back and ground his hips down onto Bucky’s knot.

“Daddy,” Steve exhaled.

Bucky licked the spot he’d bitten and kissed Steve’s cheek, then collapsed flat into the nest with a satisfied groan. “Good Omega,” he murmured.

Steve reached up and touched Bucky’s face, then neck. He shivered a little and Bucky grabbed a blanket to pull over them. Steve sighed again, content.

“Need to mark territory later,” Bucky rumbled. “Need to feed you.”

“I want sugar,” Steve announced. “We can stop by my place while you’re marking your territory.”

Bucky hummed. “You should stay here.”

“Nuh-uh,” Steve told him. “Need to stay with my Alpha.”

Bucky nodded, too content to argue. He settled a hand on Steve’s belly and the other over his cock and balls, and Steve let out a sound like a squeak. Bucky hummed a question and Steve squirmed on his knot. Bucky squeezed Steve’s cock and Steve just squeaked again.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered.

“What?” Bucky repeated, lifting his head.

Steve laughed weakly. He reached down and covered the hand over his groin with both of his, holding Bucky’s firmly in place.

“I didn’t know I needed this but I definitely do,” he said. “Never stop.”

Bucky hummed again and set his head down, squeezing Steve’s cock again. Steve shivered one more time and clenched down on Bucky’s knot.

“Should’a turned you over,” Bucky mused. “Could’a carried you around then.”

“Mm, but I want to be held a while longer,” Steve countered. 

Bucky chuckled and curled the hand on Steve’s belly around his waist instead. Steve twisted his head and shoulders and kissed Bucky’s breast, nuzzling into him briefly before lying flat again. Bucky moved his hand back to Steve’s belly, rounded by the sheer load of spunk pumped into him, and began to caress his soft, supple skin. Steve sighed.

“You’ll put me to sleep again,” Steve warned.

“Go to sleep then,” Bucky answered. “I’ll wake you for breakfast.”

Steve chuckled and resettled his shoulders, then took his hands and rested them at his midsection. Bucky picked up one of them and laced their fingers together and Steve covered both with his other hand. 

Steve didn’t fall asleep again, but they dozed together until Bucky’s knot went down. As it slipped out of Steve’s cunt, Bucky felt distinctly cold and that roused him. Spunk began to leak out of Steve’s hole and Bucky quickly rolled them over, putting him on his front to reverse the flow. Steve made a confused noise but allowed Bucky to maneuver him onto his knees, tilting his ass up.

“You need to tighten up,” Bucky said, bending over Steve to kiss his neck.

Steve hummed, then gestured vaguely. “Grab my bag.”

Bucky frowned, but walked on his knees to fetch it. He brought it back and set it next to Steve. Steve twisted onto one shoulder and started digging around in it, then pulled out a small black bag. He freed the drawstrings, then dropped out an odd, pear-shaped clear object; one end was a bulb, while the other had a flat surface, connected by a slightly narrower bridge at the wide end of the bulb. He tugged out something else from his bag, a flat green pack of something that he pulled a thin, wet cloth from. He wiped the clear object with it, then handed it to Bucky.

“Get it wet and put it in me,” he said absently.

Bucky’s eyes went very wide very quickly, his mouth falling open, as he regarded the object. “What?”

Steve laughed, then took it back from Bucky and reached behind himself with it, biting his lip as he strained to reach. He stuck the tip of the bulb at his hole, rolled it around in the mess of cum and slick, then popped it inside himself with ease. Bucky stared, wide-eyed, open-mouthed.

“Butt plug,” Steve said, falling flat on his chest. “Gimme a minute to adjust.”

Bucky scrambled around to look directly at Steve’s hole; the clarity of the plug allowed him to see inside Steve’s hole. He was all pink inside with a vein of white. Bucky’s dick was trying valiantly to harden again, but his rut was at a lull.

“I want you to have one of these in all the time,” Bucky said reverently.

Steve grinned. “Modern technology,” he giggled.

Bucky folded over him and kissed over his back and shoulders, rumbling in satisfaction and grinding his spent dick against Steve’s ass and thighs just to mark him even more. Steve giggled more under him and Bucky rubbed his face thoroughly between his shoulder blades.

“I’m hungry,” Steve declared. “C’mon, I want chocolate.”

Bucky hummed. He pushed up, standing on his knees, then reached up to stretch. Steve rolled onto his back and extended his legs, then made grabbing hands at Bucky. Bucky, smiling, scooped Steve up and settled him on his chest, one arm tucked under him and the other free. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and pecked his lips.

“Lemme feed you some venison and then we’ll go out,” Bucky offered, getting to his feet.

“‘Kay,” Steve agreed, putting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky kissed his hair and moved to enter the cellar. He lit the candle just inside the entrance using just his left hand, then moved to the back to fetch some dried meat. Steve squinted in the darkness, then as Bucky put out the candle and went back up to the ground level, he hid his face in Bucky’s neck.

“Cold down there,” Steve mumbled.

“That’s what keeps the meat from going rancid,” Bucky answered, stepping into the kitchen to sit at the table.

“Smart,” Steve agreed. “You could get a fridge.”

“A what?” Bucky said.

“I’ll show you later,” Steve said. “Hey, what would you say if I wanted to install electricity?”

“What?” Bucky repeated, settling Steve in his lap.

“I’ll show you,” Steve said quickly.

Bucky shrugged and tore up some of the dried venison to make it easier for Steve to chew.

After they’d eaten the venison, Steve put on clothes. As regrettable as Bucky found that, it was too cold for him to wander outside in only his skin. Bucky crouched near the edge of the nest to watch him dress; he put on panties, then stockings that only went halfway up his calves, then jeans, as he’d been wearing when he’d arrived. He put on a thin shirt, then followed it with a much thicker one that covered his knuckles. 

“Will you be warm enough?” Bucky asked.

“Sure,” Steve said, sitting down to put on his shoes; strange, complicated leather things that tied up past the hem of his pants’ legs. “What about you?”

Bucky rumbled wordlessly and moved carefully onto his knees. He stretched out his spine, rolled his neck, then let his body change. He heard Steve gasp, something in awe. Bucky shook himself, fluffing up his thick fur, then padded forward and stuck his snout close to Steve’s face to sniff him. Steve giggled and Bucky licked his cheek.

“You’re cute,” Steve declared, reaching up to touch him.

Bucky blinked slowly as Steve touched his snout, then forehead, then sank his hands into the fur of his neck. Bucky rumbled again, then pushed back and fell onto his rear. Steve stood up and looked up at him, then grinned and darted close to hug his middle. Bucky looked down, holding out his front paws with little else to do with them, and Steve stroked through his belly fur.

“You smell different,” Steve said. “Not bad. Kinda woodsy.”

Bucky rumbled again. He licked Steve’s hair and Steve gasped, then laughed and scrambled to wipe his hair dry. Bucky huffed, amused, and slouched to lick Steve’s face again. Steve giggled and pushed him off.

“That’s gross,” he said, but he clearly didn’t mean it. “Your breath smells awful.”

Bucky licked his cheek again, then turned and stood up. He crouched low to the ground and looked at Steve, then rumbled at him. Steve pushed his hair back, then just blinked at him. Bucky rumbled again and shook his shoulders.

“You –” Steve started. “You want me to climb you?”

Bucky nodded, though the motion felt odd.

Steve grinned, then gathered fistfuls of fur and hopped up. He clambered onto Bucky’s back, then braced himself near his shoulder blades. Bucky pushed up and Steve hastily grabbed handholds around his neck.

“This is fantastic,” Steve laughed as Bucky started walking.

Bucky nosed the door open and squeezed through. Steve lay flat on his back and settled his face between his shoulder blades, his weight going limp. Bucky set off at a lumbering trot, heading for the lake first.

Bucky wasn’t as aware of the passage of time while in his fur. Steve hugged his neck and shifted occasionally, but said little. Bucky reached the nearest tree on his boundary line eventually.

Typically, he’d stand to mark it, but he didn’t want to dislodge Steve. So Bucky rubbed his flank and haunches against the bark, taking care to not bump Steve’s leg against it, then backed up against the tree and pushed up on it to release a little bit of urine at the base of the tree.

“Oh, gross!” Steve gasped.

Bucky huffed at him and dropped back onto all four paws, then just carried on.

“Is that how you mark everything?” Steve asked, scratching the base of his skull.

Bucky huffed again and tossed his head. Steve laughed and ruffled the top of his head. 

Bucky followed the line of his own scent, marking whatever was faded. Steve said Bucky’s urine and scat were gross, and perhaps the man Bucky would care, but the bear didn’t see the issue. 

When he’d reached the edge of Steve’s property, Bucky picked up the old trail of his boundary-line and marked it again instead of going across. Steve was his now, so his cabin was part of his territory again.

“My cabin’s not far,” Steve reminded him, “lemme get some things while we’re here.”

Bucky huffed. 

He found the path to Steve’s cabin and followed it. As they neared, Steve slid off Bucky’s back and ran up to unlock the front door. Bucky sat down outside and took the time to lick burrs out of his fur.

“Are you going to come in?” Steve called.

Bucky shook his head, huffing; he doubted he’d fit through the doorway. Steve shrugged and headed inside.

Bucky ended up lying down while he waited, just watching the cabin entrance. Steve exited again shortly and Bucky stood up, flicking his ears and tail happily. Steve had a bag hanging from his shoulder and was dragging a large, unnaturally blue object on wheels behind him.

“How much farther?” Steve asked.

Bucky blinked at him. Steve broke into a smile and shrugged.

“I’ll walk,” he said, “I don’t want you to carry these.”

Bucky wandered up to the blue box and sniffed it. It smelled _disgusting_ and Bucky reared back, snorting in offense.

“It’s a cooler!” Steve said quickly, putting it flat and lifting the top of the box. “I have a couple more, we can put them in the cellar and keep some things that need extra cooling down there.”

Bucky bared his teeth and growled at the blue box.

“Hush, look,” Steve told him, pulling out a jug.

Bucky stopped growling and moved forward cautiously to sniff it. Steve unscrewed the lid to it, then held it so Bucky could smell it. Bucky sniffed, then drew back in confusion as he smelled both the awful scent of the blue box and _oranges._

“Orange juice,” Steve said, putting the lid on it again. “I’ve got ice packs in the bottom, but they won’t stay frozen for very long so we’ll have to come back here every so often to replace them.”

Bucky blinked at Steve. Steve closed the lid to the blue box and put his bag on top of it, wrapping the strap around the box’s handle.

“Now, we can go,” he said.

Bucky eyed the blue box suspiciously, but huffed and turned away to carry on. The box’s terrible smell wasn’t very strong, at least.

Steve trailed behind him, keeping clear of his rear end while he was marking the trees, but came up to touch his side or head here and there. Bucky rumbled affectionately and bumped into his side, which made Steve laugh, so he did it again and again.

As the sun reached its peak, Bucky finally finished the boundaries. Steve’s face was very pink and he kept pulling his sleeves over his hands, but he hadn't complained about the cold as of yet. Bucky nudged his arm and set off again to his cabin.

“I’m hungry again,” Steve said, “and you’ve got to be starving.”

Bucky rumbled, tossing his head. 

“And you’ve got to be horny,” Steve added. “But let’s eat before you knot me?”

Bucky huffed, amused at that.

When they reached the cabin again, Steve went in first. Bucky shifted back into his skin outside, then took a moment to groan and stretch out his joints. Steve stuck his head back outside.

“Hi,” he said with a cheery grin, “welcome back.”

“I didn’t go anywhere,” Bucky reminded him, taking long steps to get inside.

Steve chuckled, but laughed louder when Bucky swept him up and tossed him onto his shoulder. His clothes were chilly, but the inside of the cabin was very warm. The fire needed to be refueled, though. Bucky put Steve down in the nest, then crouched by the hearth to add wood to the grate.

“Get undressed,” Bucky called over his shoulder.

“I’m hungry!” Steve insisted.

“And cold,” Bucky said, looking back to smirk at Steve. “Change into something warmer.”

“Oh,” Steve said, then pushed up. “Alright.”

Bucky huffed and used a thick stick to adjust the wood in the fire, then put it aside to get up again. He pulled Steve’s bag off the blue box, then picked it up and kicked open the door to the cellar to take it downstairs.

“Wait, hang on!” Steve called, running over without his thicker shirt.

Bucky put the box down again. Steve pushed on the handle he’d been dragging it by and it collapsed, then he opened it and took out several things; the orange juice, a few large boxes in different colors, bags of various vegetables, and some utensils and cups.

“Okay, you can take it now,” he said, carrying his spoils to the hearth. “Do you have a soup pot? Or a cauldron?”

“Sure,” Bucky said, picking up the blue box. “Why?”

“So I can cook,” Steve offered.

“Cook in the kitchen,” Bucky told him with a laugh, going down to the cellar.

Bucky put the blue box in the far corner where it was coldest, then gathered up some dried fish for a change. He went back up and shut the cellar, then went into the kitchen. Steve had laid out his things on the kitchen table, his shoes gone but still in his shirt and jeans. He’d added wood to the stove and put a pot on the stove.

“Do you have any raw meat?” Steve asked.

“Not at the moment,” Bucky said. “Why?”

“Stew,” Steve said, gesturing to the pot. “I’m starting with vegetables, anyway, it can be vegetarian for now.”

Bucky huffed. He put the dried fish on the table and moved behind Steve to wrap around him, setting his face in his cold neck. Steve leaned back against him, but just for a moment before he returned his focus to what he was doing; he had an array of vegetables spread out on the table and was peeling carrots.

“Can this wait until after my rut?” Bucky asked.

“I just need a minute,” Steve said. “Here, grab a knife and cut up the potatoes.”

Bucky huffed. He rubbed his face into Steve’s neck, then released him. He, at least, was familiar with the vegetables on the table. 

“I have mushrooms,” he offered. “Would you like those?”

“Yes!” Steve said brightly. 

Bucky kissed his cheek, then went back into the cellar. He fetched a basket of mushrooms collected from the woods, as well as some other wild edible flora. He went back up to the kitchen and found Steve cutting up the carrots.

“Here,” Bucky said, putting the basket down. “Potatoes?”

“Yep,” Steve said. “If you give them a wash, they don’t need to be peeled.”

Bucky gathered up the potatoes and carried them to a basin in the corner, washed them with water, then went back to the table to cut them up. Steve had moved onto onions, the carrots set aside.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve said.

Bucky huffed and set about cutting up the potatoes.

After the potatoes and onions, there were parsnips and garlic, then an orange squash, but that one was cut up already. Steve dropped butter into the pot, which began to melt at once, then put the carrots, parsnips, onions, garlic, and mushrooms into the pot. He added some herbs, and rapidly, the kitchen filled with a delicious smell.

Bucky scooped Steve up and nuzzled his neck, purring. Steve giggled and squirmed until he could turn in Bucky’s arms, standing up on his toes to pull him down into a kiss.

“Okay, we can fuck now,” he offered.

“You didn’t eat,” Bucky pointed out.

“I had a bit of carrot,” Steve said.

Bucky huffed and dragged Steve back to the table. He sat them down, putting Steve on his knee, and grabbed the dried fish. Steve rolled his eyes, but let Bucky feed him.

“Does that need to be watched?” Bucky asked, gesturing to the pot on the stove.

“It’s not hot enough,” Steve said. “Knot me facing you so you can carry me around.”

Bucky flicked his eyebrows up, but pulled Steve into a kiss. Steve twisted to straddle his lap, then began rubbing his jeans against Bucky’s cock, half-filled already from rut. Bucky stood up with him, still kissing him, and carried him out to the den. He lay Steve out on his back and yanked off his clothes. Steve pushed his hips up so Bucky could pull off his jeans, then he drew his knees back and held them back with his hands.

Bucky growled at the sight of the clear plug in Steve’s hole; he grabbed two handfuls of Steve’s ass and spread it open, then bent low and jammed his nose against Steve’s perineum to inhale deeply. Steve laughed.

“Your beard tickles,” he said.

Bucky snorted and rubbed his face over Steve’s inner thigh. Steve laughed and squirmed until Bucky grabbed his thighs and pushed them wider. He wrapped his lips around the handle of the clear plug and pulled, easing it out, and Steve sighed deeply. Bucky got his teeth on the handle, then it popped free and he spat it out. He pushed up, letting go of Steve’s thigh to press two fingers into him. Steve bit his lip and clenched on his fingers. Bucky swept up cum and slick, then used that to spread over his cock and wet it.

“We should be quick,” Steve admitted.

“Fine,” Bucky agreed, bending over him to fit his dick against Steve’s hole.

Steve pulled him into a kiss; all teeth and tongue. Bucky squeezed Steve’s malleable thigh with his hand as he pressed his dick in, being careful with him. Steve would soon likely be too sore from taking Bucky’s knot so frequently in a day, and Bucky wasn’t going to expedite that. 

“C’mon,” Steve begged against his mouth, “I ain’t fragile, Daddy, fuck me.”

Bucky rumbled mindlessly. He caught Steve’s lips from another angle, then started kissing down his neck. He let the head of his cock pop inside Steve’s rim, then grabbed his other thigh and snapped his hips. Steve gasped, then moaned, as Bucky sheathed himself fully inside him, his head falling back to expose his throat, so Bucky happily started to bring fresh color to his pale skin.

“Fuck,” Steve bit out. “Fuck, that’s so good, but I’m fucking tired, Daddy –”

Bucky hummed and grasped Steve’s cock. He whimpered and his cock twitched valiantly in Bucky’s grip.

“Do you want to come?” Bucky asked him, dragging his lips across Steve’s neck.

“Uh-huh,” Steve insisted, “feels good, Daddy.”

Bucky nipped at his jaw and set an elbow on the furs by Steve’s chest, then began fucking into him hard. Steve gasped, his legs lifting to wrap around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky kissed his open mouth. He jacked Steve’s cock in time with the pace of his hips and that left Steve whimpering and squirming under him. He smelled delicious and sounded better, even as all he could say was a litany of _“Fuck!”_ s.

“Gonna come on Daddy’s cock?” Bucky purred.

“Uh-huh,” Steve gasped, “gonna – Knot me, Daddy, want it –”

Bucky didn’t dawdle, nor did he slow his hand on Steve’s dick. He drew his teeth over Steve’s shoulder as his pleasure climaxed, then, finally, Steve shouted as his cock went off in Bucky’s grip. Bucky milked him for his orgasm, then as Steve’s whimpers turned pained, let go of him and gave him a few more reckless thrusts before he came and his knot filled.

“Fuck,” Steve exhaled.

Bucky purred and pulled Steve into his arms, turning them over to cuddle. Steve sighed, limp on Bucky’s chest.

“Gotta stir the pot,” he mumbled.

“Give us a second,” Bucky answered, stroking through Steve’s hair.

Steve hummed. Bucky lifted up and kissed his forehead, then lay back and settled into petting Steve’s hair.

“No, really,” Steve said, exhaling again, “it’ll burn. Gotta stir it.”

Bucky grumbled, but sat up. He cradled Steve against his belly, then stood up with him. Steve sank a little deeper on his knot and Bucky let out a grunt.

“Onward,” Steve said, waving a hand.

Bucky chuckled. He carried Steve into the kitchen and grabbed a thick wooden spoon from the table, then stood by the stew pot and gave the vegetables at the bottom a few stirs. The rich, aromatic steam covered his face and he paused to take a deep breath.

“What color are the onions?” Steve asked.

“Yellow,” Bucky answered, stirring the mush again.

Steve hummed, then waved at the table. “Grab the wine and the boxes of chicken stock.”

Bucky set the spoon in the pot, then waddled back to the table. He looked around, confused.

“The green glass bottle with the cork,” Steve said. 

Bucky found it, though he was confused by it, and held it up. Steve took it, then wiggled the cork out and tossed it aside, and put it back in Bucky’s hand.

“Dump it in the pot,” he said.

Bucky did as he was told, emptying the bottle of golden liquid completely.

“Then the stock, it’s the brown boxes,” Steve said.

Bucky found them and Steve showed him how to open the lids. Bucky dumped three into the pot, filling it almost two-thirds of the way with liquid.

“Now the potatoes and squash and mushrooms,” Steve said. “Then cuddles.”

“We could’a done this after cuddles,” Bucky grumbled, but added the rest of the ingredients.

“Cuddles,” Steve said, tugging gently on Bucky’s beard. “And get my other bag.”

Bucky shifted his grip on Steve to hold him more securely, then left the stew for the den again. He dragged Steve’s other bag into the nest, then carefully flopped down with Steve. Steve dug around in his bag, then pulled out two flat objects.

“What’re those?” Bucky asked, sniffing curiously.

“Phone and tablet,” Steve said, tapping at the smaller object. “I’m turning on my mobile hotspot for now so I can get a signal on my tablet.”

“You’re what?” Bucky questioned.

Steve looked up and smiled sheepishly. “It’s magic?” he suggested.

Bucky squinted at him. Steve giggled and pressed close to kiss his scowl.

“It’s called the Internet,” Steve said. “It’s a wireless signal that you can access all over the world and it connects you to a lot of different things, like Netflix, which we’re about to watch.”

Bucky blinked. Steve put down the smaller thing, the _phone,_ and picked up the tablet. He pressed something on the side of it and the black front suddenly turned into a window, showing bright colors. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Netflix,” Steve muttered to himself as he swiped a finger across the window.

The window changed, showing a grid of characters. Steve tapped at a few, then the window changed _yet again,_ and Bucky flopped backwards with a groan so he didn’t have to keep seeing Steve wield magic.

“Have you heard of TV?” Steve asked. “Television?”

“The wolves talk about it sometimes,” Bucky muttered. “It’s a – a box?”

Steve tugged on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky turned them sideways and Steve held up the tablet between them; yet another window was displayed on the tablet’s shiny surface, black with a single red character in the center.

Then it changed and started moving. Bucky was transfixed.

_“Help everyone explore new worlds and ideas! Support your PBS station!”_

“What is this?” Bucky whispered.

“Great British Baking Show,” Steve said. “My inspiration for living.”

Bucky stared, his mouth hanging open. Two women appeared and he yelped.

_“Hey!”_ one said.

_“Hello, you.”_

“Can they see us?” Bucky demanded, covering his nipples with an arm.

“No, it’s a video,” Steve laughed, tapping at the window.

The women stopped midstep, the image blurry. Bucky was still suspicious.

“This was recorded years ago,” Steve explained, “and now it’s on the Internet for us to watch.”

Bucky poked the window; it did not give way under his finger, so he lay his hand flat on it. It was flat, like it had been before it was illuminated.

“It’s a two-dimensional image,” Steve added. “You can’t touch anything in the video.”

Bucky tapped the character in the middle of the window, which Steve had touched to stop the women, and they resumed walking. Bucky drew back, confused again.

_“We have got twelve oven-fresh bakers raring to get into the tent…”_

“What is going on,” Bucky whispered.

“It’s a baking competition,” Steve said. “Shh, just watch.”  
  


Bucky watched, at a loss for words. Eventually, his knot deflated and Steve turned to put his back to Bucky’s chest, so they watched the tablet on their sides as the miniature people in the window baked cakes.

“I can’t smell them?” Bucky realized. “Why can’t I smell anything?”

“Because the video doesn’t record anything other than a picture and sound,” Steve said. “Sorry, Smell-o-vision isn’t a thing.”

Bucky huffed. “This makes no sense,” he grumbled.

“Doesn’t have to,” Steve told him, reaching back to pat his cheek.

Later, Steve got up to stir the stew again. Bucky remained in the nest, thoroughly invested in the Showstopper challenge.

“How do any of those machines work!” he called to Steve.

“Electricity,” Steve called back. “I’ll show you after your rut.”

Bucky shook his head, marveling at the wonders humanity had invented lately.

“What would happen if I put some of your dried meat in the stew?” Steve asked.

“Dunno,” Bucky answered.

“I’m gonna do it,” Steve added.

Bucky pushed up and left the Great British Baking Show to go into the cellar. Steve followed, though he lingered at the top of the steps. Bucky picked out some fresher venison and brought it back up for him.

“Very nice,” Steve said, backing up. “Shut that, it’s cold down there.”

Bucky kicked the trap door shut. Steve headed into the kitchen, his round ass bouncing with his movements, and started cutting up the chunk of dried meat into smaller pieces. Bucky lingered in the doorway, watching Steve’s ass.

His cock started to fill again, instincts of rut rising in his blood. Bucky began to stroke himself absently as Steve struggled to cut up the tough meat.

Quickly, Steve glanced up from his work and found Bucky’s hand on his dick. His eyebrows lifted.

“Are you masturbating to me in the kitchen?” Steve asked, chuckling.

“Just you,” Bucky said. “Until you get over here and give Daddy’s cock some personal attention.”

Bucky grinned as Steve shivered and his scent turned sweeter. Steve bit his lip, then abandoned the dried venison. He dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and licked the tip of his cock.

“I want your hole,” Bucky said.

“Gimme a break,” Steve murmured, smiling up at him. “But I give very good blowjobs, Daddy.”

Bucky grunted. He spread his feet apart and leaned back against the doorway. Steve rested his hands on Bucky’s thighs and parted his lips to take the head of his cock into his mouth.

He was very good at it, little experience Bucky had to compare him to. He laved his tongue across the tip of Bucky’s cock, then immediately began to bob his wet mouth on it, pushing at the back of his throat. His hands slid under Bucky’s balls, massaging and caressing them, and that felt fucking wonderful. Bucky let his head fall back against the doorway with a groan as Steve wrapped a fist around his knot, his fingertips unable to touch his thumb. 

Rut demanded he breed, and Steve didn’t seek to draw it out. He brought Bucky off quickly, his hands wrapped around his knot to encourage it to fill, and Bucky was left panting for breath. Steve swallowed much of his seed, but the rest spilled past his lips and down his neck.

Steve sat back and wiped his face clean. Bucky sank to the ground and pulled him close with a purr, kissing his tear-tracked cheek. Steve snuggled close with a grin and a sigh, and Bucky reached between his legs to touch his cock. Steve jumped, gasping, but his cock was still soft.

“Too much,” he said quickly, “need to rest.”

Bucky hummed and just cupped Steve’s cock and balls, covering them to keep them safe. Steve melted into his chest with a soft groan.

“Then you rest,” Bucky murmured. “I’ll jack off next.”

Steve giggled and nodded.

Bucky lifted Steve and carried him into the kitchen, then sat them at the table so Steve could continue cutting up the dried meat. Bucky contented himself with marking Steve’s neck and petting over his thighs and torso as Steve tore up the meat. Bucky ate some of the meat himself, and made Steve eat a few bites, too. When it was all in small, bite-sized pieces, Steve got up and put it in the pot. He used some thick cloths to shift the pot into the center of the stove, then banked the coals before turning back to Bucky.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Steve offered.

Bucky scooped him up and carried him back. Steve snuggled into his chest and altered the window of Great British Baking Show, so it went back to where they had left off when they’d gotten up to finish the stew. Bucky rested his face in Steve’s hair, purring. Steve fell asleep before long and the window turned itself off, leaving them in quiet, descending darkness.

With Steve asleep and having mentioned being tired, Bucky worked his knot up with his hand when rut next demanded his attention. He came across Steve’s back, and though Steve shifted, he remained asleep. Bucky rubbed his seed into Steve’s skin, particularly over his ass, then pulled him in tight and nestled Steve’s round bottom against his crotch. He shut his eyes and let sleep take over him, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _btw next update will be on monday not sunday bc sunday i will be voting!!! speaking of which!!! if you live in the US and are of age please vote!!! ohmygod this is not the year to not vote!!! this election is so important!!! and not just the presidential election, all the senators and representatives that let bullshit happen in this country are up for re-election!!! vote them out!!!_
> 
> _most updates will be wednesday/sunday unless i forget lol but next week will be on monday. i leave you here, see you next time babes_


	4. You know better, babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _the fic chapter you didn't know you needed: bear bucky experiencing the greatest movie of all time for the first time_
> 
> _there's domesticity and werewolves!!_

#  _4: You know better, babe_

  
  


Bucky slept through the night that night, which let him give Steve that whole night of rest. As dawn rose, the fragrant smell of the stew Steve had begun the day before wafted from the kitchen to the den. Bucky woke hungry and in need of a piss, so he eased himself away from Steve’s warm, soft body, instead covering him with a blanket, and got up to go out back to relieve himself. He had a sheltered outcropping built against the side of the house where he could piss out of the elements; he dug a shallow hole near the edge of the sheltered area, did his business, and filled the hole again with dirt. 

Bucky returned to the kitchen and washed his hands with soap in the corner, then hovered over the stove to stir the stew. He inhaled deeply and purred to himself; it smelled delicious. He fished out a bit of mushroom, plucked it out with his nails, then blew on it for a moment to cool it before popping it in his mouth. It was full of broth and tasted just as good as it smelled. Bucky smiled and put the spoon aside, then went in search of a bowl. He filled one, then sat down at the table to drink the stew.

“Buck?” Steve called from the den.

Bucky put the bowl down. “Kitchen,” he answered.

Steve wandered into the kitchen, wrapped in the blanket Bucky had covered him with. Bucky held out his arm and Steve climbed onto the bench next to him and curled up under his arm. Bucky held up the bowl and Steve blinked at him for a second.

“Have some,” Bucky encouraged, “it’s good.”

“Spoon?” Steve mumbled, frowning up at Bucky.

“Uh,” Bucky said, glancing at the bowl. “I was just going to drink it.”

Steve huffed and got up again. He grabbed a spoon, much smaller than the one he’d used to stir the stew, from the end of the table, and sat down with Bucky again. He dipped it into the broth, then brought it to his lips, blew, and put it in his mouth.

Bucky just lifted the bowl and drank from it. Steve chuckled.

“The meat rehydrated really well,” Steve said, searching through the broth for a strip of it. 

Bucky just hummed because he didn’t know what that meant. He wrapped around Steve and stuck his face into his hair, breathing deeply and rumbling happily. Steve leaned into him, his hand slipping out of the blanket to touch Bucky’s chest.

Outside, Bucky heard movement and dismissed it as the forest creatures living their lives. Steve ate from the spoon and Bucky fished out vegetables and mushrooms with his fingernails. 

Then, a knock at the front door jolted both of them. Bucky pushed up, scowling, and charged to answer it. He yanked open the door, ready to snarl in the face of whoever was interrupting them, to be confronted with wolves Natasha and Sam.

“Oh, _my,_ ” Sam gasped, hastily covering his eyes. “I told you that weird bit in his scent was rut, Nat.”

“Oh, well,” Natasha said with a shrug.

Bucky growled under his breath but relaxed. “Hello,” he said gruffly. “I’m not fit to frolic with the kids.”

“Well, we brought you a few things,” Natasha told him. “Come out and say hello, anyway.”

“Buck?” Steve called.

Natasha stopped where she was, frozen, while Sam’s eyebrows shot up. Bucky glared at them slowly, then bent low to look out beyond the porch. The rest of the pack had set up their campers and tents in his clearing already.

“Gimme a second,” Bucky said, then shut the door.

Steve stuck his head out from the kitchen, eyes wide and owlish. Bucky dragged out a pair of pants and shoved a foot into them.

“There are _people_ out there?” Steve demanded. “ _Here?_ ”

“Werewolves,” Bucky grunted. “Fuckin’ social shits. Natasha knew I’m rutting.”

“Are you going to kick them out?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“No,” Bucky said, tucking his dick into the pants. “They bring me shit from other parts of the country that I can’t get in my forest, so they’re useful even if they are inconvenient.”

Steve shrugged. He padded back into the den and shed his blanket to begin dressing. Bucky pulled on a deerskin jacket then wrapped around Steve as he was putting on his jeans and nuzzled his neck and shoulder.

“Gimme space, jeez,” Steve laughed.

Bucky drew back with a huff and crouched down to watch Steve. Steve rolled his eyes, but tucked his socked feet into his shoes and laced them up.

When Steve was done dressing, Bucky opened the door again. Natasha raised her eyebrows at Bucky while Sam gawked at Steve.

“That’s a human,” Sam blurted.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, “I’m Bucky’s human.”

Natasha tilted her head towards Bucky and turned to step off the porch. Sam gave Bucky a bewildered look, then followed her off the porch.

“What’d you bring?” Bucky called, stepping out of the cabin.

“Spices and cloth,” Natasha said. “Stuff like that.”  
  


“Have werewolves discovered capitalism?” Steve asked eagerly, hopping off the porch.

“What?” Sam said, glancing back.

“Never mind,” Steve added. “Don’t discover it, it’s awful.”

Bucky blinked at the sunlight, but his mate was wandering into the center of the werewolf camp and he had to follow. The wolves had set up a fire and many were already gathered around it with musical instruments, tuning them and strumming here and there. 

Natasha led the way to her camper, but while Sam stopped just outside it, Steve started to follow her inside. Bucky grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

“Don’t follow Alphas into their dens,” Bucky scolded him.

“Oh,” Steve said, his face turning red, “whoops.”

One of Natasha and Clint’s pups bounded out of the camper, only to skid to a stop at Steve’s feet. Steve looked down at him, smiling, but the pup screamed and ran back into the camper.

“What –” Steve started.

“He’s never seen a human up close before,” Sam said quickly.

“Am I that obvious?” Steve questioned.

“Who’s scaring my children!” Clint shouted from inside the camper. “Don’t make me come out there!”

“It’s nothing!” Sam called back. “Bucky took a human mate, is all.”

“What?”  
  


The camper shook a little and Clint clambered out, a wide-eyed pup clinging to his leg. He squinted at Steve, then laughed.

“Wow, Buckster,” he said with a light grin, “for the world’s worst loner you really stuck your neck out there.”

Bucky growled and drew Steve closer to him, hunching over him to rest his chin in Steve’s hair. Steve waved a little.

“I’m Steve,” he introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clint echoed. “You met my Alpha, Natasha. I’m Clint. You scared Eddie, one of our older pups.”

“Sorry,” Steve said.

Natasha reappeared; she pulled the pup off Clint’s leg and set her back inside the camper before easing out past Clint, holding a long crate. She dropped it onto the dirt with a grunt, then knocked back the lid.

“Cloth, salt, some other spices,” she offered. “Good shit from the south-west.”

Bucky let go of Steve to peer into the crate, shifting through the thick nest-quality fabric to find metal jars on the bottom. He rumbled happily and picked the crate up, his hand returning to Steve’s shoulder.

“We’re making breakfast,” Sam said. “If you’d like to join us, you’re welcome to.”

Bucky huffed, but Steve cast him a look of pleading and he sighed.

“In a little bit,” he said, steering Steve back towards the cabin. “It’s good to see you.”

“Have fun!” Clint called after them.

Steve laughed and waved over his shoulder. Bucky would pick him up, too, but then he wouldn’t have a hand to open the door.

“Social beasts,” Bucky grumbled as he pushed Steve inside.

“They’re so cool!” Steve squealed. “They look just like regular people, you’d never know they’re really werewolves!”

Bucky grunted. He put the crate down inside the kitchen, then picked up Steve and hauled him to the nest.

“Good for me to knot you?” he asked gruffly.

“Sure,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky rumbled and rubbed his face along Steve’s neck to his shoulder, then shoved his shirt up and out of the way. Steve yanked it off, ruffling his hair, and Bucky set about sucking marks into his chest. Steve squirmed under him, managing to shove down his jeans. Bucky bit at his shoulder with a growl, then flipped him over as gently as he could stand. Steve gasped, arching his ass out, and Bucky sank his teeth into Steve’s plump bottom for a second before spitting on two fingers and pressing them between his asscheeks.

“Oh, Jesus,” Steve exhaled, grabbing onto the furs under him. “Fuck, Daddy, you’re amazing.”

“You’re mine,” Bucky retorted, rubbing his jaw up Steve’s spine. “My mate, my human.”

“Yours,” Steve answered with a giggle. 

Bucky spread open Steve’s asscheeks and spat onto his hole, then, as cum beaded up and began to trickle out of him, growled and bent over him to lick a broad stripe across Steve’s cunt.

“Oh, fuck –!” Steve gasped. “Jesus, Buck, I ain’t douched –”

“Do-what?” Bucky answered, though he didn’t particularly care, he just licked up Steve’s slick and his seed from inside him.

“I’m not clean!” Steve insisted.

“Clean enough,” Bucky said, working a finger into Steve. “Cum comes out white, means you plenty clean.”

“Okay, no, that’s not –” Steve countered, then squirmed and got a little away from Bucky. “Rim me sometime when I’m confident I can kiss you after, Jesus, Buck. Go wash your mouth.”

“Steve,” Bucky growled.

Steve, ankles trapped by his jeans caught around his boots, scrambled into another spot. “Go wash your mouth!” he repeated.

Bucky snarled and grabbed Steve’s boots, yanking him back into place. Steve gasped, but his spine arched and his ass pressed up to meet the front of Bucky’s breeches. Bucky pinned Steve’s hands in place with his left hand and squeezed his asscheek with the other hand.

“Whatever human shit you’re hung up on doesn’t mean you can run away from me,” Bucky growled in Steve’s ear. “You’re my mate now. You stay where I put you.”

“Human shit’s exactly the issue here,” Steve giggled.

Bucky smacked his palm across Steve’s ass and Steve gasped, pressing back into his touch.

“I don’t give a damn,” Bucky insisted.

“I care!” Steve answered. “Go wash your mouth and then spank me again, Jesus, that was good.”

Bucky growled more. Steve squirmed beneath him and whined pleadingly. Bucky bit his lip, then pushed back and stood up.

“Stay,” he demanded.

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve said, throwing him a smirk.

Bucky grumbled, but went over to the washstand in the corner and poured a small cup of water. He swished and gargled, then poured some high-proof moonshine, which he used to keep his teeth clean, and swished with that. He spat out the window, then plucked a mint leaf and popped it in his mouth to chew it. He clambered back into the nest and pressed his clothed dick against Steve’s ass, folding his body completely over Steve’s.

“Better?” Bucky asked, kissing under Steve’s jaw.

“Mhm,” Steve said. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Bucky slapped his ass again. Steve gasped, then moaned, then stuck his ass out and wriggled it in the air. Bucky grabbed it, squeezed it between his fingers, then pulled his cheeks apart to finger him loose. Steve hummed, his spine dipping as he pressed back into Bucky’s hand. Bucky gave him three fingers, spread the mess of cum and slick that was between his cheeks around, then stood up on his knees and got his dick wet. He held Steve’s asscheeks apart with one hand and steadied his dick with the other, then pressed into Steve slowly.

Steve groaned, his eyes fluttering. Bucky grunted as he bottomed out; he grabbed Steve’s hips and yanked him in tight, just grinding into him for a moment.

“Daddy,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky started fucking into him hard. Steve gasped and groaned again, pushing his arms out above his head and rocking back to meet Bucky.

“There we go,” Bucky growled, digging his hands in. “There’s a good boy.”

Steve whined needily. Bucky didn’t waste time, driving for his orgasm single-mindedly. Steve shifted and grasped his dick, pumping it rapidly. Bucky felt his cunt drawing up and let out a snarl, pounding harder. His orgasm hit and knot swelled, then Steve gasped again and came, too. Bucky growled and wrapped around Steve, pulling him into a cuddle in the depth of the nest. He nosed at Steve’s hair and inhaled, calming to his mate’s satisfied scent.

“Best sex I’ve ever had,” Steve mumbled. “This week. Damn.”

Bucky purred and nuzzled Steve’s neck, then kissed his scent gland. Steve twisted around and pressed their lips together.

“Good Omega,” Bucky continued to purr. “Good mate. Sweet, lovely boy.”

Steve giggled and rubbed their noses together. Bucky pressed more kisses to his neck.

“Are we gonna go eat with the wolves?” Steve asked then.

“After,” Bucky murmured. “Mark you after my knot goes down.”

Steve grinned. “Gonna rub one out on me?” he asked.

Bucky growled and pressed closer, nodding. Steve chuckled.

They lay together in the still and quiet for a while. Bucky kept his nose close to Steve’s hair. The embers cracked and hissed in the grate. The soft glow from them painted Steve’s face, putting highlights on his soft chin and shadows down his neck. Steve’s eyes were shut; Bucky would believe he was asleep if it weren’t for his fingers tracing lazy patterns on Bucky’s arm.

Eventually, Bucky’s knot slipped free. He pulled out and climbed on top of Steve, nuzzling his throat and chest. Steve spread his legs and lifted his arms above his head, purring under Bucky. Bucky kissed him everywhere and rubbed his cock over his thighs and stomach. He got a hand on himself and tugged quickly, chasing a quick orgasm. Steve bit his lip, his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed.

“Come on me, Daddy,” he whispered.

Bucky came with a growl. He splattered Steve’s stomach and chest, then rutted his cock between his legs and shoved into his hole, the last spurts of his orgasm finishing inside him. Steve shivered and pulled Bucky into a kiss.

“Mine,” Bucky rumbled. 

Steve nodded eagerly. 

Bucky rubbed his seed into Steve’s skin, spreading it over his soft body. His rut momentarily satisfied, Bucky climbed off him and helped Steve stand.

“Food,” Bucky said gruffly. “Feed mate.”

Steve giggled. Bucky dried Steve’s skin with a cloth, then fetched their clothes. They dressed again and Steve brushed his hair from his face, then scratched his scalp.

“I need to wash my hair,” he said. “I don’t suppose you have hot water?”

Bucky shrugged. “I can boil it.”

Steve huffed. “We’ll go up to my cabin so I can have a proper shower, alright?”

Bucky grumbled about it. Steve just strode past him and walked out of the cabin. Bucky quickly followed.

The werewolves were still serving breakfast, at least. The pups were running around screaming; one completely naked toddler was being chased by an older sibling while several others laughed and applauded. The naked boy ran right into Bucky’s legs and hastily clambered up his side. Bucky rumbled and picked the boy up by his waist, then held him up and grunted in his face. The boy giggled.

“Who’s pup is this?” Bucky called.

The teen that had been chasing the naked toddler ran up and grabbed at their brother’s ankles until Bucky handed him over.

“Thanks!” the teen said, storming off with the now pouting toddler.

“That’s adorable,” Steve giggled.

Bucky grunted again. He picked Steve up, wanting him closer. Steve squawked, then laughed as Bucky cradled him and headed for the fire.

“You took your time,” Sam remarked with a wink as Bucky dropped onto his ass by the fire pit. “Spicy or mild sausages?”

“Spicy,” Bucky said.

“Mild for me, please,” Steve added.

Sam scooped piles of hash onto two plates and handed them over with spoons. Bucky put his plate on his unoccupied knee and Steve held his in his lap. Bucky tucked in and rumbled happily; Sam was a damn good cook. 

“This is great,” Steve said.

“Thanks,” Sam answered with a grin and a wink. “Old family recipe.”

“He didn’t use a recipe,” Riley countered, plopping down by Sam. “He just threw shit into the pan and sniffed until it smelled good.”

“Hey!” Sam protested, whacking his Alpha with a spoon. “Don’t reveal family secrets.”

Steve giggled behind his hand. Riley met Bucky’s gaze and rolled his eyes. Bucky rolled his back. Sam grumbled to himself, once again stirring the two pans of hash.

“So, you’re a human,” Riley said to Steve.

“Mhm,” Steve answered, covering his mouth as he swallowed. “Yeah, I kinda stumbled across Bucky.”

Bucky growled and nuzzled into Steve’s neck. “Brought me sweets.”

Steve chuckled and patted Bucky’s cheek. “I moved into a cabin not far from here,” he explained. “I introduced myself to be neighborly and this big guy just stole my heart.”

“That’s adorable,” Riley sighed. “You two are gonna have adorable cubs.”

Bucky purred and nodded. Steve smiled and pressed into Bucky’s chest.

“You two had pups yet?” Bucky asked, to be polite.

“Ha!” Sam laughed. “And lose this figure?”

“You’d be gorgeous all round and soft,” Riley promised in a coo, hugging Sam close.

“Fuck off,” Sam laughed. “Jesus, Steve, these Were Alphas are _obsessed_ with makin’ pups, you’ll be pregnant the rest’a your life.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky purred more and hugged Steve close, kissing his cheek.

“Soft an’ pretty mama,” Bucky cooed. “Most gorgeous cubs the world ever will see.”

“See!” Sam replied with a laugh.

Steve giggled and tipped his head to the side for Bucky. Bucky pressed kisses down his throat.

“Don’t get too worked up,” Steve told him. “There are kids around.”

Bucky huffed and lifted his head to kiss Steve’s hair. Steve chucked at him.

Natasha took a seat opposite them, holding an infant pup in her arms and feeding them from a bottle. Bucky nodded to her and tucked his face back into Steve’s neck.

“So,” Natasha greeted. “What do you do, Steve?”

“I’m an artist,” Steve answered. “Painting and printing mostly. I do illustrations for children’s books and comics, too.”

“That’s neat,” Natasha said. “You have the cabin up north?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “I inherited it. Moved out here for the fresh air and quiet.”

“That’s nice,” Natasha said.

Bucky lifted his head and watched Natasha adjust the pup, helping them get a better grip on their bottle. Natasha glanced up again and smiled.

“I haven’t met a lot of humans who became a Were’s mate,” she said, “but I know a couple. I can connect you to them if you’d like.”

“That would be nice,” Steve said.

“I’ll give you their phone numbers,” Natasha said. “Bucky doesn’t have a phone, do you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Steve laughed. “I have Internet up at my cabin and a mobile hotspot I’ve been using down here.”

Bucky had no idea what any of those things were. He huffed and settled his head in Steve’s neck again.

“Bucky’s cabin probably isn’t up to modern standards,” Natasha adds. “I’ve got carpenters and electricians and plumbers in my pack if you’d like to convince that old bear to modernize.”

Steve gasped. Bucky lifted his head and glared at Natasha, but Steve was already looking at him and pouting.

“Please, Alpha?” Steve whined.

Bucky glared harder at Natasha. Natasha smirked.

“I’d have my pack do it for free if we can spend the winter here,” Natasha said.

“Alpha, please?” Steve asked again with a pout.

“Gods,” Bucky grumbled. “Fine, do whatever it is the fuck y’all do.”

Natasha smirked. “I’ll start drawing up plans today. You want some extra bedrooms?”

“Yes please,” Steve answered quickly. “A nursery and two bedrooms?”

“We can do that,” Natasha promised. “I hope you’re planning on filling up those bedrooms, because you’re probably gonna have four pups for your first litter.”

Steve lifted his eyebrows. “Oh? Four? In one?”

“More like two for the first,” Bucky said quickly. “Our litters are usually two or three.”

“You had four in your litter,” Natasha pointed out.

“But most of us have two or three in a litter,” Bucky insisted. “And Steve’s born a human, not a Were, so he probably won’t have big litters.”

“Wow,” Steve mumbled. “Twins? All the time?”

“Or triplets,” Natasha answered, gesturing with the pup in her arms. “Don’t worry, Were pregnancies are longer than human pregnancies. Bear pregnancies are even longer than wolf pregnancies.”

Steve looked at Bucky with wide eyes. “How long is a bear pregnancy?”

Bucky shrugged. “About two years?”

“Oh!” Steve said, a smile forming. “Two years? Pregnant for two years? At a time?”

“He’ll keep you bred up,” Sam promised.

Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s cheek. “You don’t have to,” he murmured. “You can keep taking whatever it is that stops it now.”

“Oh, no, I wanna get bred up,” Steve swore.

Bucky purred and pressed close, nuzzling Steve’s cheek. “You’ll be so pretty,” he cooed.

“God,” Steve sighed. “Please, Alpha.”

Bucky purred harder and nuzzled into Steve’s neck.

“Hey, keep it family-friendly,” Natasha cut in.

Bucky looked up and scowled. Steve giggled. Natasha gestured with the pup in her arms, flicking her eyebrows up. Another toddler ran up to them, shouting as he was chased by other pups, and scrambled up Bucky’s leg and arm to perch on his shoulder. Bucky looked up and blinked slowly. The chasing pups skidded to a halt; one collided with Bucky’s leg.

“Not fair!” she yelled.

“Mheh!” the pup on Bucky’s shoulder countered, making a face and sticking out his tongue.

“Why do they keep climbing you?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“He’s large and warm and is the strongest smelling Alpha,” Natasha said for Bucky. “Our pups aren’t bothered by rut-scent, they just think it smells like their father.”

Bucky picked the pup off his shoulder and put him down. The child shrieked and ran off, chased once again by the others.

“It’s moderately inconvenient,” he grumbled.

“But adorable,” Steve said.

Bucky rumbled and nuzzled Steve. Steve tucked closer into his chest, smiling.

Clint sat down by Natasha and held out his arms. Natasha wordlessly transferred over the pup she was holding. Clint snuggled down by her shoulder and resumed feeding the pup. Natasha kissed his hair and nuzzled him. Bucky smiled into Steve’s hair, imagining himself and Steve with their own cubs.

“Barnes agreed to let us winter here,” Natasha told Clint. 

“Oh, good,” Clint sighed. “I wanna take the babies into town and get them vaccinated.”

“We were already planning that,” Natasha promised. “Thank Barnes, Omega.”  
  


“Thank you,” Clint said in Bucky’s direction, waving vaguely.

Bucky chuckled while Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“The attitude on you,” Natasha scolded Clint. “God, you must be nesting.”

Clint whacked her in the chest. They all laughed.

Bucky nuzzled Steve more. “Can’t wait t’a have you nesting,” he rumbled.

“Mm,” Steve answered softly. “I’m very fussy. And I cook a lot.”  
  


“I don’t think you’ll find me complainin’ about that,” Bucky asked.

“Natasha, can you renovate his kitchen and make it really fancy?” Steve asked. “I’ve always wanted a big marble-top island.”

“Sure,” Natasha answered. “You’re covering materials, of course.”

“Of course,” Steve agreed.

“Gonna cook me more sweets?” Bucky asked, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s ear.

“Mhm,” Steve said. “I wanna make meringue cookies soon.”

“No idea what those are,” Bucky said, kissing him. “Sounds great.”

Steve giggled. Bucky nuzzled down his neck and pressed kisses to his scent gland.

“You should probably take him inside again,” Natasha commented.

Bucky rumbled, nodding. He handed their empty plates over to Sam and stood up with Steve, bundling him in his arms.

“Thank you,” he said, bowing to Sam. 

“No problem,” Sam answered. “You joinin’ us for dinner?”

“Maybe,” Bucky said. “We’ll see. Goodbye.”

“Bye!” Steve added, waving with a grin.

Bucky stepped around a pair of scuffling pups and climbed his front porch. He opened the front door and heard shrieks of laughter; three pups ran out of the den and into the yard again.

“Hey!” Bucky called after them. “Natasha, keep your pups outta my den!”

Natasha cackled. Steve stifled giggles. Bucky grumbled and carried Steve inside, then shut and bolted the door. He paused.

“Any other pups in here?” he called. “Youse gotta go home now!”

One pup stuck their head out from the kitchen and morosely walked out. Bucky huffed, then unbolted and opened the door again to let them out. 

“These children have no inhibitions,” Steve laughed.

“Wild brats,” Bucky grumbled, shutting the door again. “Too fuckin’ curious.”

Bucky put the bolt down again, then climbed into the nest with Steve. He put Steve down on his back gently and hovered over him, pressing kisses to his face and neck as he began to purr.

“Do you need to knot me again?” Steve asked, voice coming quick.

“Not yet,” Bucky murmured. “In a little bit. We’ll cuddle for now?”

Steve nodded. Bucky lay down beside him and pulled him close. Steve nuzzled into his chest and stilled. Bucky tucked his face into Steve’s hair and continued to purr softly.

###  _*_

Bucky’s rut finished after a few more days. Almost as soon as it was done, Steve looked at him with the most adorable pout and asked if the wolves could start the renovations. Bucky sighed and agreed.

“You might as well go stay at your other cabin while we’re working,” Natasha told them. “You’ll be in the way and we’re gonna be taking down some walls, too.”

Bucky grumbled about packing up his nest, but Steve was excited, and that was what mattered.

Bucky changed into his bear form and carried his nest in baskets, held in his mouth. Steve rode on his back up to the other cabin. Once there, Bucky put down the baskets and lay down in a sunny patch with a sleepy rumble. Steve slid off his back and scratched behind his ears. 

“You wanna nap here or inside?” he asked. “I gotta get some work done, so I’m gonna be in my workshop. I use a lot of chemicals, so it’ll probably smell awful to you.”

Bucky considered it. He got up with a grunt and looked around.

“It’s inside,” Steve said quickly. “On the back of the cabin.”

Bucky grunted and started lumbering around to the back of the cabin. Steve followed him, not questioning him. Bucky sniffed at the walls, then lifted a leg at the back of the house and marked the back wall.

“Ew,” Steve said, promptly turning again. “I’m going inside.”

Bucky followed him back to the front and lay down again in the sunny patch. Steve dragged their bags inside. Bucky took his nap.

He woke up later as the sun was going down; hungry and wanting his mate. Bucky got up and stretched, shook himself, then rose onto his rear paws and changed back into a man. He mounted the front porch and approached the door.

The doorway was a head or two too short. Bucky opened it and ducked, then found that it was also too narrow for his shoulders. Bucky growled to himself and twisted to get one shoulder inside, then squeezed in the rest of the way. After that, the ceiling was just barely tall enough. Bucky grimaced at it and looked around.

There were odd shapes in the den; cushioned lumps arranged around a short table and a fireplace. Bucky sniffed and smelled something acrid and foul coming from the back of the house. He shuffled forward, following his nose, and squeezed through yet another too small doorway to enter a very small room with an open doorway that was much wider than all the others leading into a room that smelled like food, then a second closed door to the side. Bucky opened it.

He immediately smelled that foul, acrid scent but ten times as strong. Bucky coughed and growled, covering his nose with a hand. He heard a loud grinding and stuck his head into the room, squinting against the thick smell.

“Steve?” he called.

Steve stuck his head out from behind a large _thing,_ wearing some sort of muzzle on his face _._ “Hey!” he shouted. 

The grinding cut out. Steve took off a pair of odd earmuffs and glasses, then stripped off a pair of white gloves that were stained black on the fingers and approached. Bucky backed away from the door, coughing again.

“Oh, go in the living room!” Steve scolded him. “I told you this would smell awful!”

Bucky huffed and squeezed back through the doorway to the den. Steve followed, removing the muzzle.

“What’s in there?” Bucky demanded, rubbing his nose.

“A lot,” Steve said. “I was etching copper plates, so you were probably smelling the acid.”

Bucky looked at him, horrified.

“I use them in my print-making,” Steve added quickly. “Can you still smell it in here?”

Bucky huffed and moved around the other side of the large lumps. He sniffed, but the acrid scent was much diminished. He shook his head.

“I’ll hang up air fresheners,” Steve promised. “Are you hungry?”

Bucky nodded, looking around the room. “Where’s your nest?” he asked.

“Oh,” Steve said, laughing. “In my bedroom. Here.”

He walked up to a door leading off the den and opened it. Bucky stepped around the lumps and peered inside. There was a raised nest set in the corner, framed with posts. Bucky’s baskets had been emptied and all his furs and pillows put on the nest.

“I put it together already,” Steve said, looking suddenly nervous. “I know it’s your stuff, I hope you don’t mind –”

Bucky scooped Steve into his arms and nuzzled into his neck, purring hard. Steve giggled.

“It’s _our_ nest, Omega,” Bucky rumbled. “Of course you can put it together.”

“Good,” Steve laughed. “I’m glad it’s okay.”

Bucky kissed his cheek. He carried Steve off to the nest and put him in it, then bundled him up in the furs.

“You know I still have things to do today?” Steve asked with a smirk.

“Food,” Bucky rumbled. “Stay. I’ll get.”

“You don’t know what’s in my kitchen,” Steve answered with a laugh.

Bucky pouted. “I’ll get it,” he mumbled.

Steve got back up and held his arms out. Bucky picked him up and held him in a cradle. 

“We’ll go together,” Steve offered. “And after you know where things are in my kitchen, then you can take care of the meals.”

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled, turning away from the nest.

He crossed the room again and walked up to the narrow doorway. He scowled at it.

“Maybe you should put me down,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky reluctantly put Steve down. Steve walked through the human-sized doorway with no issue. Bucky turned sideways and tried to fit through it, but he was still too wide going sideways. He managed to squeeze through with a grumble.

“It’ll only be for a few weeks,” Steve assured him.

“Should move your nest to the kitchen,” Bucky suggested.

“The floor’s too cold,” Steve said.

Bucky followed Steve up to the kitchen. He had to squeeze through another tiny doorway and then finally he entered Steve’s kitchen.

It was much… cleaner than Bucky’s. Bucky’s had a dirt floor and was usually filled with smoke. Steve’s had white surfaces, a polished stone floor, gleaming wooden cabinets, and _things_ Bucky didn’t know the purpose of. Steve opened a large white box and took out another box, this one clear, which he put on the counter and opened by removing the red lid. Bucky approached and sniffed the contents of the box. It’s some chicken and rice dish, but he was unsure of what’s in it.

“I made last week, it’s still good,” Steve said. “I’ll get some bowls down and we can heat it up in the microwave.”

“The what…?” Bucky muttered.

Steve pointed to a red box on his counter. “That’s a microwave, it reheats food by causing the water molecules to vibrate.”

Bucky blinked. Steve smiled at him.

“Don’t think about it too hard,” he said.

Steve got a large bowl out and scooped some of the chicken and rice into it. “That’s enough for me,” he added, continuing, “let me know when it’s enough for you.”

Bucky shuffled forward and watched Steve scooping the chicken and rice into the bowl. He grunted when the bowl is close to spilling over.

“You’re hungry,” Steve chuckled, picking up the bowl and turning.

“And?” Bucky said.

Steve laughed again and opened the red box on his counter. A light went on inside. Bucky backed up, eyeing it with suspicion. Steve put the bowl into it, shut the door, and then _did_ something and the box started _humming._

“What is it doing?” Bucky asked.

“It’s heating the food,” Steve told him. 

The box was whirring. Bucky wasn’t sure he trusted it.

Steve gave him a pouty look and lifted his arms. Bucky picked him up, put him on the counter, and wrapped around him. 

“My big bear,” Steve said, cupping Bucky’s face. “You’re so sweet. Do you wanna know how microwaves work?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder with distrust at the red box. “No,” he muttered. “I don’t trust magic.”

Steve laughed and pulled Bucky into a kiss.

The box behind them beeped. Bucky jerked, startled, and Steve cooed at him, kissing his cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it, Daddy,” he said.

Steve hopped off the counter and opened the box. He took out the bowl of chicken and rice and got a second bowl down, one much smaller. He scooped out a few spoonfuls and grabbed spoons appropriate for their mouths.

“Do you wanna eat on the sofa or in bed?” Steve asked.

“The what?” Bucky asks.

“Through here,” Steve said, going into the living room with their bowls.

Bucky squeezed into the living room. Steve put the bowls down on the short table and sat down on one of the long rectangular _things._

“That’s a sofa?” Bucky guessed.

“Yeah, it’s for sitting,” Steve said, patting the cushion next to him. “C’mere, we’ll watch TV.”

Bucky approached the _sofa._ He wasn’t sure it would hold his weight. He sat down gingerly, but the sofa held him without protest or groan.

Steve immediately scooted into Bucky’s lap. “See?” he said.

The sofa then shivered under them. Bucky looked down, concerned. The sofa _then_ groaned.

Something _snapped._ Bucky jumped up with Steve, grabbing him up, but the sofa still sagged in the middle. Steve looked down at it.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t a very well-made sofa,” he said.

Bucky prodded it with his foot. The sofa bent and flexed.

“Is it supposed to do that?” he asked.

“No,” Steve giggled. “Um. That makes me think we should take the nest and mattress off the bed frame.”

“Sure,” Bucky said, backing away from the snapped sofa.

“We’ll sit on the floor to eat,” Steve decided, grabbing the cushions from the sofa. “C’mon, have a sit.”

Bucky lowered himself onto the cushion, resting between the carcass of the sofa and the small table. It was at just the right height for him to rest his bowl and elbows on it, though he took care not to lean too much of his weight onto it. It seemed human furnishings were flimsy and weak. Steve picked up a small rectangular object and aimed it at a dark window set in the wall. The window then lit up.

“That’s like the tablet I was using at your place,” Steve said quickly as Bucky snorted in surprise. “It’s called a television. We can watch things like we did on my tablet.”

Bucky eyed the window. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Sure.”

“Cool,” Steve said. “God, what do I follow up to the Great British Bakeoff?”

Bucky shrugged. Steve tapped his chin with a finger, his eyes narrowed and unfocused. Then he made a gasp, like a revelation, and did _things_ to the _television_ with the box in his hands and the sight through the window changed. 

“Hocus Pocus!” Steve announced. “Now, witches aren’t real, so the ones we’ll see –”

“Witches are real,” Bucky cut in, confused. “What do you mean? Witches are just people that practice witchcraft of some kind.”

Steve paused. “I guess you’re right,” he mused. “Sorry, ah, witches like the ones in this movie aren’t real. This is a completely fictional depiction. Nothing in this movie actually happened, it’s all fake.”  
  


“Why watch it if it’s fake?” Bucky asked slowly.

“Because it’s fun,” Steve answered. “This is a family-friendly comedy, it’s just for shits and giggles. Okay? Let’s go.”

Steve did something else and the window in the television darkened for a moment. Bucky stuck his spoon into his bowl of rice and chicken, then shoveled some into his mouth.

He was surprised by _everything_ in what he put in his mouth. It was rich and tangy and somehow also spicy? Bucky dug in, thoroughly enthused.

“Good?” Steve asked, smiling.

Bucky just purred happily. Steve grinned.

On the television, the window turned blue and some drawing appeared, combined with long, slanted symbols. The blue screen changed to an orange one, with candles and a large book and similar symbols taking up the center of the window.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

“You’ll see, just watch,” Steve said.

The symbols faded. There were more symbols on the face of the book.

“What do those mean?” Bucky asked, pointing.

Steve did something and the window froze. “What?”

Bucky waved his hand. “The squiggles, on the book. What are they?”

Steve looked at him. “Buck,” he said gently, “can you read?”

Bucky looked at him blankly. “What is that?”

“Oh, my god,” Steve whispered, breaking into a smile. “I’m so sorry, Buck, I didn’t realize! It’s okay, those are letters. They had the actors' names up and the Disney presents thing and the book says Hocus Pocus on it.”

Bucky looked at the window, squinting. Steve got up and pointed to the larger symbols present on the front of the book.

“Hocus Pocus,” he said, “H-O-C-U-S, P-O-C-U-S. Hocus Pocus.”

Steve ran his fingers under each individual symbol. Bucky blinked at him.

“I’ll show you later,” Steve offered, sitting down again. “If you see something up there that you don’t understand, just point it out and I’ll pause and explain it.”

Bucky nodded slowly, remaining unsure of this _read_ or _letters._ He resumed eating, more entertained by the flavorful chicken and rice. There were chicken chunks that tasted significantly different, he found, they were much softer and sweeter. Bucky picked one of these out and examined it.

“That’s pineapple,” Steve said quickly. “It’s a tropical fruit.”

Bucky nodded appreciatively and popped it into his mouth. “‘S good,” he said.

Steve grinned again. Bucky ducked close and nuzzled Steve’s cheek, purring. Steve leaned into him, smiling happily, and Bucky pressed a kiss to his dimpled cheek.

“You’re such a good Omega,” Bucky cooed. “So good at providing, babydoll.”

Steve giggled. “Thank you, Alpha,” he replied.

Bucky grinned to himself and tucked back into the rice dish. 

The Hocus Pocus _“movie”_ confused him, but it was amusing when he didn’t question it. After it was over, Steve crawled into Bucky’s lap and curled into his neck.

“Naptime?” he mumbled.

Bucky lifted Steve and rose. Steve purred and nuzzled into Bucky’s chest as Bucky carried him to the bedroom doorway. Bucky had to put him down, unfortunately, as he couldn’t squeeze them both through the doorway, but Steve lifted his arms again once Bucky was through the narrow opening and into the room. Bucky picked him up once again, nuzzling into his hair.

“Can you pull the bed off the frame?” Steve asked.

“Of course,” Bucky answered.

He put Steve down again and crossed to the raised nest. There was a single large pallet under all of the nest materials, which Bucky easily dragged off the raised frame and arranged in the nearby corner of the room. Steve crawled into the nest as soon as it was flush with the corner and fixed all of the pillows, adjusting the blankets and fluffing cushions. Bucky stood nearby, proud and purring, as Steve pulled curtains over the windows and lay down. Steve turned onto his back and raised his arms.

“Cuddle me, Alpha,” he demanded.

Bucky crawled into the nest, purring loudly still. He wrapped around Steve and pressed kisses to his face and neck. Steve tucked himself against Bucky’s chest and covered them with a large, thick fur blanket. He rested his cheek against Bucky’s chest and purred along with Bucky.

With a full belly, in a warm bed, and with his contented, sweet-smelling mate, it was easy for Bucky to nod off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hocus pocus is the greatest movie of all time yes. halloween vibes for the win!_


	5. I’m something else when I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this chapter is not late shhh. hope you're having a good week! i bring you domestic fluff today_

#  _5: I’m something else when I see you_

  
  


Renovations on Bucky’s cabin would take most of the winter, with breaks every time it snowed too heavily for them to work. In the meantime, Natasha was kind enough to send a few of her wolves to Steve’s cabin to enlarge his doorways, so Bucky wasn’t ducking his head and turning sideways every time he left a room. Steve was excited for the point where he could pick out countertops and flooring. 

“Can I make it pretty?” he asked Bucky, metaphorically wagging his tail.

“Sure,” Bucky said easily. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Steve created a Pinterest board. Bucky was dubious of Pinterest, like most technology. Cost wasn’t much of an issue to Steve; Dr. Erskine had left him almost a small fortune along with his inheritance from his late parents and his income from his art. He was considering having his cabin renovated to be more of a dedicated studio in the spring; perhaps it would incentivize the wolves to stay longer. 

Bucky usually left the cabin around dawn and came back around noon with a wicker basket in his mouth full of fish. The first time he did this, Steve ordered a massive bag of salt and large food-safe containers for Bucky to cure the fish. When the salt arrived, Bucky’s eyes widened to about the size of baseballs.

“Where did you get so much?” he asked in awe.

“The Internet,” Steve answered with a giggle.

Bucky filled Steve’s kitchen with containers of curing fish, then some venison, rabbit, and other meats Steve didn’t question. As long as it wasn’t human or endangered, he didn’t mind. (He did give Bucky a lecture on endangered animals and made sure he knew which ones to leave alone.) He made a lot of stews and roasts.

Steve rearranged his bedroom to better accommodate the mattress being on the floor. Bucky helped him disassemble the bed frame and Steve put it in storage for the time being. After hunting, Bucky would usually take a nap and Steve began taking a break around the same time to nap with him.

As autumn turned to winter, Bucky was definitely thicker than he had been when Steve met him, and somehow hairier, too. He moved slower, and as it got colder and colder, began hunting less and relied on the stores of salt- and smoke-cured fish and meat he’d stocked up. Steve enjoyed the cured meat, but it got old after a while and he wanted something less salty or smokey.

“I’m gonna drive into town,” he announced. “Would you like to come?”

Bucky looked dubious, staring out the window at Steve’s truck. “I’m not sure I fit in that thing,” he said.

“Fair point,” Steve mused. “Well, you have a nap instead. I’ll pick up some groceries. I think I’ll bake something later; what would you like?” 

Bucky hummed. He lifted Steve off his feet and put him on his lap, nuzzling into his neck. Steve happily tipped his head to the side, a soft, warm feeling filling his chest.

“The orange pie,” Bucky rumbled. “You made some maybe two months ago?”

“Pumpkin pie?” Steve guessed, brushing at Bucky’s hair. “I can do that. I think I’ll do a bunch of traditional wintery dishes, how’s that sound?”

Bucky purred and kissed his neck softly. Steve smiled.

“Good,” he said. “I’m gonna pop into the wolves’ camp and see if anyone needs to come with me.”

“Good,” Bucky repeated. “Safer with them.”

Steve rolled his eyes in a fondly exasperated way. He cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him slowly.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Bucky grinned dopily. “Love you, too, sweetheart,” he answered in a purr.

Steve left him curled up in their nest, having his afternoon nap, and bundled up for the cold air. He put on thick knit stockings under his jeans to add extra insulation, thick socks, and some heavy-soled snow-boots lined with faux fur. He pulled on a soft, cotton long-sleeved T-shirt, then a turtleneck sweater with snowflakes patterned into the white wool, and covered that with a heavy jacket. He added a hat and gloves and then trudged out.

Light snow was falling from the sky. Steve paused for a moment to tip his head back and stick his tongue out, delighting in the soft kiss of the ice on his tongue, then crossed the lightly dusted gravel drive to his truck. He unlocked it, then climbed up and kicked snow off his boots before swinging his legs inside and shutting the door. He put his key in the ignition and turned it, let the engine purr and start to hum, and then gave it a few minutes to warm up before he actually moved. He put his phone in a mount on the dashboard and started playing music, removed his gloves and hat, then checked his hair in the fold-down mirror. The engine heated up slowly, but after about five minutes, the temperature gauge had moved into the warm zone. Steve put the truck in gear and pulled out onto the road.

Town was to the south, but Bucky’s cabin was northwest. The road was maintained mostly by the wolves’ activity, and Steve hadn't actually driven up there before; he’d only ever walked, or ridden on Bucky’s back. It took only five minutes compared to the thirty minutes it would’ve taken to walk the distance. Steve parked and left the engine running so it would stay warm before getting out.

“Hey!” he called, catching Pietro’s attention. “Where’s Natasha? I’m going into town for groceries, thought I’d offer a lift or a delivery.”

“She’s in the cabin,” Pietro said quickly. “I’ll show you.”

Pietro put down the ax he’d been using to chop wood and jogged up to the cabin. Steve followed, hands shoved into his pockets against the bite of the air. Pietro held the door open for Steve and knocked on the wall separating the den and the kitchen.

“Hi, Natalia,” Pietro said, “Steve’s here.”

Natasha smiled at Steve, setting aside a small handsaw. “Hi,” she said. “Here to see our progress?”

“I’m going into town for groceries, figured I’d see if you’s needed anything,” Steve answered. “But how is it going?”

“Have a look,” Natasha replied, pointing.

Steve stepped back and looked out over the den. The north wall had been removed entirely and the framework of the cabin extension had been built up. More of Natasha’s pack were working on the far side of the north extension, putting up the walls. It looked like the wolves were still putting in the external wall. Part of the west wall, on the southern side of the fireplace, had been removed as well, and another extension added to that side. Steve stepped through the opening to look out at the west extension; it connected to the north one, completing a new square. Another fireplace was being added to the back of the original, though this one was smaller. Some of the base flooring had been put down, though only so far as to provide a pathway across the extensions. Steve could see concrete setting in different parts of the new foundation.

“It looks amazing,” Steve offered to Natasha, backing up. “I know nothing about construction but it looks like you’s are gettin’ along fantastic.”

“We are, thanks,” Natasha answered with a laugh. “We have very agreeable customers, fortunately.”

Steve smiled, ducking his head. Natasha patted his shoulder and returned to the plank she was trimming.

“You should ask Sam and Clint if we need any supplies,” she said. “Clint might want to tag along just for the break.”

“Sure thing,” Steve answered.

“Make sure you’re quiet about it,” Natasha added, aiming a warning finger at him. “If the pups hear you’re going into town, they’ll ambush and overpower you for the chance at a trip.”

“On the down-low, got it,” Steve said with a thumb’s up. “Thanks.”

Natasha nodded. Steve stepped out of the cabin and off the porch.

He waved to a few of the other pack members as he headed for Clint and Natasha’s trailer, assuming Clint would be in there. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door, then stepped back.

Clint opened it a second later. “Hi,” he answered, adjusting a baby on his hip. “Come in.”

Steve was a bit taken aback, remembering that it wasn’t done to enter another Alpha’s den, but then Clint pressed the baby into Steve’s arms and just vanished back into the trailer. Steve looked at the baby for a second, holding it a bit like a cat. The baby blinked at him, drool hanging from their mouth. Steve blinked back.

“Come on!” Clint called. “You’re letting out the heat!”

Steve tucked the baby against his chest in the most reasonable way he could think of and entered the trailer. It was much bigger than Steve would have anticipated, but also crowded with Clint and Natasha’s brood. Two older toddlers were playing with Barbies by a small kitchenette while three older kids sat at a table with their heads bent over books. 

“Back there,” one of the older children said, pointing with a pencil to a bedroom in the back.

Steve nodded and stepped over a set of blocks to enter the bedroom. Clint was bent double over the bed, changing another baby’s diaper. A third baby was standing up in a crib to the side of the bed, bouncing in it.

“Thanks,” Clint said, effortlessly tucking a diaper under the baby’s bottom. “They’re a handful when it’s just me.”

“I bet,” Steve said, glancing at the three babies and the two older toddlers. “Do you have more than these?”

“No,” Clint answered with a laugh. “This will probably be my last litter; I’m getting old. Aren’t I?” he added in a coo to the baby on the bed. “Yes, Papa’s gettin’ old!”

The baby giggled and waved their fists. Clint strapped them into their diaper and kissed their forehead, then lifted them.

“Okay, swap,” he said, holding his free arm out.

“Oh,” Steve said, quickly holding out the second baby. “Um.”

“Just put her down,” Clint chuckled, adjusting his hold on the baby in his arms. “She needs a change, too.”

Steve looked at the baby, pursed his lips, and laid her on the blanket. Clint then handed him the other baby.

“Uh,” Steve repeated.

“Have you never held a pup before?” Clint asked, popping open the girl’s diaper.

“No,” Steve admitted.

“Maybe you should get practice,” Clint offered, giving him a grin. “You want to change her?”

“Uh,” Steve repeated a third time, but then Clint was turning the baby on the bed to face Steve and taking the one from his arms.

“Okay, just lift her by her ankles, gently, and grasp the diaper by the butt,” Clint instructed. “Make sure to grip it firmly, I think she had a poo.”

Steve looked at the diaper with trepidation. The baby girl waved her feet, grabbing them.

“Go on,” Clint encouraged.

Steve opened his hands, still hesitating. “Should I wear gloves?” he asked.

“Nah,” Clint said. “Well, go wash your hands real quick. Just use the kitchen sink.”

“Right,” Steve said, backing up.

He turned and stepped over more toys to get to the kitchen again. He moved around the table and the three pre-teens and switched on the tap. He pumped soap into his hands, then pulled his sleeves up before wetting his hands and scrubbing them. He counted to thirty, just to be safe.

“Towel’s to the left,” one of the pre-teens said.

“Right,” Steve repeated, glancing.

He found a hand towel and dried his hands. When he came back, he found Clint had put the first baby into the crib with the third and was sitting on the bed with the baby girl.

“Okay!” Clint said, giving Steve an eager grin. “C’mon over, mom-in-training, let’s change this little monster’s diapey!” 

The baby giggled and waved her feet. Clint tickled her stomach.

“Where do I start?” Steve asked, feeling nervous again.

“Open up her onesie and pull it up,” Clint said, “make sure it’s all the way up so it’s out of the way in case she pees, then put the new diaper under her before you take the old one off.”

Steve, though hesitant, reached down and unsnapped the baby’s onesie. She waved her feet around still, posing a challenge to getting the legs off her.

“You can just grasp her leg,” Clint said. “Be gentle, she’ll move with you.”

“I’m scared I’m gonna hurt her,” Steve admitted.

“You won’t, it’s fine,” Clint insisted. “Here, see?”

He reached over and wrapped his fingers around the baby’s knee, then pulled back while tugging on the foot of her onesie. She pulled her leg back and kicked it, babbling nonsense.

“See?” Clint repeated. “You try.”

Steve grimaced. Clint laughed.

“C’mon, champ, you’re gonna have to do this with your kids one day,” he teased. “Unless you’re adamant on not having any?”

“No, I want them,” Steve agreed, “I just hadn't thought about… actually taking care of them.”  
  


Clint chuckled. “You’ll be fine,” he insisted. “Go on, you can do it.”

Steve gingerly gripped the baby’s knee. She pulled back on her own and he slipped the other foot off her leg without much issue.

“There you go!” Clint encouraged. “Now, you can pick up her butt by lifting her legs and just slide the onesie up her back.”

Steve gripped both of the baby’s legs, trying to be as gentle as possible, then slowly lifted. He moved the onesie quickly, pushing it up her back. She waved her hands and stuck one in her mouth. Clint then held out an unfolded, fresh diaper.

“Now, just slide that under,” he said. 

Steve took it and pushed it under the original diaper before putting the baby down. She looked up and around, then waved her wet hand around. Clint cooed at her and tickled her cheek and she giggled.

“Now what?” Steve asked, pulling his hands back.

“Just pull the tabs and slide the old diaper off,” Clint said, handing him a wipe already. “Make sure you wipe her front, go from front to back, then if her butt needs to be wiped, use a fresh one.”

Steve grimaced as he opened the diaper. He gripped the base off the diaper and tried not to recoil; it was warm and heavy. He picked her up again and pulled the old diaper out, revealing that she had made a brown mess. Steve suppressed a gag and wiped the baby’s butt clean first, then Clint took the dirty diaper and wipe from him and threw them away while Steve wiped the baby’s front with a fresh wipe. He quickly covered her again, in case she peed, then blinked at the unfastened diaper.

“How do I…” he began.

“Here,” Clint said, sitting down again.

Clint adjusted the diaper, then pulled plastic strips off the tabs and set them firmly around the front of the diaper. Then he bent and blew a bubble on the baby’s stomach. She shrieked with a giggle and kicked her hands and feet around.

“There’s my good girl,” Clint cooed, “you did so good for Uncle Stevie! Yeah, you did!”

Steve stepped back, holding his hands far from him. Clint fixed the baby’s onesie, then picked her up and gave her a kiss to the cheek before nuzzling her.

“You can wash your hands again,” Clint told Steve with a chuckle.

Steve quickly turned back again and hurried to the sink. One of the older kids snorted. Steve ignored them.

“So,” Clint said, entering the main area. “What did you come over for?”

“Oh,” Steve started. “Uh, well I’m going to go get, uh, G-R-O-C-E-R –”

“We can spell,” an older kid cut in.

“Oh,” Steve realized. “Whoops. Um. Groceries. Do you wanna –”

“Alison, you’re in charge,” Clint declared at once. “Make Bridie and Finn do the dishes and make sure Nicky and Ana finish their homework. The little ones should be falling asleep soon, if not, give them a bottle each and try to soothe them back to sleep.”

“Why’s Ali in charge?” the older boy whined.

“Because Ali was born an hour before you,” Clint told him firmly, then dropped a kiss onto his head. “I’ll be back soon and you can always go get your sire if you need anything.”

Clint bounded off into the bedroom. Steve glanced at the pre-teens. The boy was glaring at him.

“What?” Steve said.

“You made Ali get put in charge,” the boy grumbled.

“That was technically your dad,” Steve countered.

The boy huffed. One of the girls reached over and bopped him on the forehead with her pencil. He grumbled and ducked his head. The other girl never even looked up.

Clint emerged again a minute later, dressed in warm clothes and a coat. “Onward!” he said.

Steve shuffled out of the trailer, followed by Clint.

“Thank you,” Clint said, hugging Steve suddenly. “I haven’t gone into town in weeks, thank you!”

“Sure,” Steve chuckled, patting Clint’s arm. “Does Natasha not let you or something?”

“No, we just don’t go very often,” Clint said. “Natasha usually goes by herself, sometimes she’ll take a person or two for extra help, and then they’re normally going to the hardware store and that’s so fucking boring.”

Steve laughed. “Well, we’re just getting groceries,” he said, “but you can help me figure out a wintery, festive menu involving pumpkin pie.”

“Wonderful!” Clint said happily.

“Natasha suggested I ask Sam, too,” Steve added, looking around the camp. “Where is he?”

“Yeah, he does most of our meals,” Clint agreed, standing on his toes. “Yo, Sam!”

Sam appeared from behind one of the trailers. “Hey,” he said, walking up with his hands in his pockets. “What’s up?”

“Steve is going into you-know-where,” Clint hissed to him. “Wanna come?”

“Probably should,” Sam mused. “Sure, lemme check my supplies.”

Steve and Clint held back while Sam climbed into yet another camper. Clint bounced up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly, looking much like one of the young pups that kept running around the camp. Steve found it sweet. Sam re-appeared a minute later, a phone in hand and typing rapidly.

“List almost ready,” he said, “leggo.”

Steve led the way to his truck. A few pups had climbed into the bed, but Clint shooed them off. Steve got in it, followed by Clint and Sam, and another pack member stepped up to help Steve back up and turn around. Steve pulled onto the road again and started down the lane.

“Do you guys listen to music?” Steve asked, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Yeah, man,” Sam answered at once. “We’re not as averse to human technology as our bear cousins.”

“Oh, good,” Steve said with a laugh. “Do you want Christmas music?”

“Sure,” Sam said. “Give us some good ol’ Nat King Cole.”

Steve unlocked his phone, then glanced down from the road and opened Spotify. “Here,” he said, handing his phone to Sam. “You pick.”

Sam chuckled as he took the phone. Steve took a curve in the road, ambling towards town.

Sam started some Nat King Cole and put Steve’s phone in the cupholder in front of him. They listened in silence as Steve drove the ten or so minutes into town.

It was pretty small, small enough that there were only small businesses, no chain stores. Steve pulled up to the grocery store, Kadish & Sons, parked and put on his emergency brake. Sam picked up his phone and paused the song playing. 

“Hey, you guys wanna go to the diner first and get a cup of coffee?” Clint asked.

Steve glanced over his shoulder at the diner across the street, Adrianna’s, then shrugged. “Sure,” he said.

“I could go for coffee,” Sam agreed.

“And pie!” Clint whispered excitedly, already getting out of the truck.

Steve laughed. He got out and waited for Sam to slide out of the truck’s front seat before locking and shutting the door. Clint bounded around the car, excited much like a puppy, and linked his arms through both Sam and Steve’s arms.

“I _love_ pie,” Clint said, grinning at both of them.

“I do, too,” Steve told him, returning the grin. “When I don’t feel like making any myself, I come down here for a slice.”

“I make Natasha bring me a slice every time she goes into town,” Clint added with a laugh. “My kids always try to steal a bite and by the time they all get one, there’s barely two bites left for me.”

“I’ll make some pies for you,” Steve promises.

“Uh, me too, right?” Sam asked, reaching over Clint to poke Steve’s tummy. 

“Sure, you too,” Steve laughed.

They stepped into the diner, a bell ringing above them. Adrianna, the Alpha who owned the place, stood behind the bar with one of her kids. Some locals were in as well, eating lunch or drinking coffee.

“Sit wherever, kids!” Adrianna called to them. “Be with you in a second!”

“Over here,” Sam said, pulling Clint and Steve to a corner booth.

Steve and Sam sat on the ends while Clint scooted along the bench to the middle. Clint wriggled out of his coat and then flopped onto the table, looking up at Sam and Steve.

“So,” Clint said, drumming his fingers on the table. “Steve. How’s domestic bliss?”

Steve grinned, shrugging. “Pretty nice,” he said. “Bucky hardly lets me get any work done, he’s always trying to keep me in bed.”

Clint wiggled his eyebrows up and down. “Uh-huh,” he said knowingly. “And when’s your first litter coming?”

“Dunno,” Steve answered, leaning his chin on his palm. “I’m on birth control right now, but we’ve talked about me stopping it.”

“I’ll take the argument of not having kids,” Sam offered with a grin. “Think of it, Steve. They’re loud, they’re smelly, they think it’s funny to stick their fingers in their buttcracks and then ask you to smell it.”

“Ew,” Steve replied with a laugh.

“But they’re so cute!” Clint insisted with a sigh. “And being pregnant feels _so_ nice, Steve. I know it’ll be longer for you, but just think about it; you, for months, just floating in a haze of hormones and your Alpha’s scent. _Months_ of it. It’s like being in the last little bit of heat where all you feel is nice and sleepy and warm and horny but for _months._ ”

“And you’ll be so horny all the time you’ll hardly have time for work,” Sam butted in.

“But who needs to work when you’re pregnant?” Clint argued.

“But what happens _after_ you’ve had a litter, huh?” Sam asked. “You got a bunch of squirming, whining kids, and no time to get down with your honey.”

“Samuel, how many litters have I had?” Clint retorted.

“That’s ‘cause you got somebody to take the kids during your heats,” Sam insisted.

“Exactly,” Clint answered. “You get to know your cycle, you invite the in-laws to take the kids for a trip when your heat’s coming up, easy.”

“This is all very good,” Steve started.

A server walked up, popping bubblegum and withdrawing a pen and paper from their apron. Steve sat upright very quickly, flushing and hoping they didn’t hear the conversation two seconds ago.

“Hey, fellas,” the server greeted in a bored tone. “What can I get you?”

“Uh, first we need three checks,” Steve started.

“No, I got y’all,” Sam cut in quickly. “One check, please, baby.”

“You sure?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna pay for Clint’s anyway,” Sam said, “this bitch never has money.”

“Why do I need money?” Clint asked. “I don’t go anywhere, why do I need money?”

“One check,” the server said flatly. “What can I get you?”

“Three coffees,” Steve told them.

“Make mine decaf, please,” Clint added.

The server nodded, scribbling on their pad of paper. “Anything else or do you need a minute?”

“I’d like a slice of pumpkin pie,” Steve said.

“Me, too,” Sam said.

“I’d like apple, please,” Clint said.

The server nodded again. “That’s all?”

“Yes, thank you,” Steve said.

The server left them. Steve glanced at Clint and Sam, face still pink. Clint burst into giggles.

“Y’all,” Sam wheezed, leaning over the table as he contained his laughter.

“You brought it up,” Steve insisted, throwing an accusing finger in Clint’s direction.

“Yeah, well!” Clint laughed. “I’m a dumbass, no one should ever let me talk.”

Steve laughed, covering his face with a hand. Clint slumped sideways as he giggled, leaning on Sam’s shoulder. Sam sat up, wiping his eyes.

“Y’all are great,” Sam said breathlessly. “You and Clint, Steve, man – Y’all just the best type’a ho.”

Steve snorted, nodding quickly. “I’m a whore and proud of it,” he said in a stage whisper.

“Say it loud,” Clint dared him.

Steve broke into laughter again. Sam leaned over Clint, once again wheezing. Steve shook his head, respectful of the other patrons in the diner despite claiming pride of his whore status. Clint covered his mouth as he laughed.

Their coffees and pies were brought out a minute later. By then, they’d dissolved into gossiping about their Alphas. Steve hadn't really had conversations like this before; sure, he’d dished about a boyfriend or two, but that had usually been complaints. Everything they had to say was positive. It was nice.

After the pie, they crossed the street again for the grocery store. Sam got two carts, making Clint push one, right at the beginning. Steve just stuck with the one, since he was only feeding two people – Well, one person and one massive bear –, but Sam had the whole wolf pack to feed.

“Don’t clean ‘em out,” Steve teased.

“Oh, don’t worry, I make Riley take me to the city to get shit in bulk,” Sam told him. 

Sam filled one cart almost entirely with gallons of milk. Steve guessed that made sense.

Steve mostly wandered around the store behind Sam and Clint, having only needed a few things. Clint enjoyed his time out and snuck a few things into the cart when Sam wasn’t looking; like Pop-Tarts and Fruit Roll-Ups.

“These are for me,” Clint hissed to Steve as he slid a bag of gummy worms into the cart.

Steve giggled, winking back at Clint. Clint covered his mouth with a hand, then hastily sobered as Sam turned around.

“Everything’s got fuckin’ high fructose corn syrup in it,” Sam complained, “where’s the real sugar? If I’m feedin’ people shit that’s not good for them, I’mma feed ‘em the shit I know what goes in it!”

About three hours later, they left the store. A clerk helped them load the back of Steve’s truck with all of Sam’s groceries and under the cargo net, then Clint and Sam piled into the cab with Steve. Steve backed up carefully, then started back up the mountain at a slow pace, just in case something slipped free of the net.

Steve went straight to Bucky’s cabin and the wolves camp. He got out to help unload the groceries, though Clint scurried off immediately with the candy and junk food he’d snuck into the cart. Sam caught Steve’s gaze and rolled his eyes.

“Lil’ shit thinks I don’t notice,” Sam hissed. “I don’t think he noticed I nabbed his second box’a Pop-Tarts.”

Steve laughed. He hugged Sam as everything was unloaded, then waved to the pups and young wolves before getting back in his truck and heading to his own cabin. He was tired by the time he parked, weary from sociability, but satisfied with an afternoon well spent.

Steve put away the groceries, then decided to hold off on pie making for the time being. He stepped into his bedroom and found Bucky still curled up in their nest, but changed into a bear. Steve smiled, immeasurably fond of him. He changed out of his layers, into a simple romper that would be comfortable and cool, then crawled into the nest and pushed his way against Bucky’s stomach. 

Bucky rumbled, his massive frame turning onto his side, and Steve curled up with his head on one of Bucky’s forelegs, back pressed to Bucky’s chest and stomach. Bucky’s nose touched his hair, then Bucky exhaled and tucked his snout over Steve’s head. His legs drew up around Steve, not crossing his body, but cradling him. Steve swept his fingers through Bucky’s fur, letting his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fauna from my discord inspired steve cuddling up to fully bear bucky, so you have them to thank! see you sunday!_


	6. Can’t be unlearned, I’ve known the warmth of your doorways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hewwo? this is chapter six? with the end of birth control and heat and breeding? enjoy_

#  _6: Can’t be unlearned, I’ve known the warmth of your doorways_

  
  


The renovations on his cabin were done just as winter was changing into spring, right before the ground thawed and everything got muddy. The cabin was now bigger, with an added nursery, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Modern bathrooms. Bucky had seen one at Steve’s cabin, but it was much too small for him. Natasha assured Bucky these bathrooms were built for their kind. Bucky distrusted them initially. Then Steve convinced him to try the bathtub and all that suspicion flew out the window.

The wolves packed up and left shortly after the renovations were complete. Steve was sad to see them go, Bucky could tell, but he also seemed tired from being around them all the time. Bucky was, too, and that wasn’t just the cold and lack of sunlight. Bears were much less sociable than wolves, and his kind preferred solitude.

The night the wolves left, the mountain was quiet. Bucky was wrapped around Steve in their new bedroom, cocooned in the nest with their toes poking out towards the fire. Steve’s skin was hot against Bucky’s, they were kissing slowly, with no intention or plan behind it. Bucky let his hands drift across Steve’s frame, dipping and rising with his curves. Steve’s hands were pressed to his chest, pushed through his hair. 

“Alpha,” Steve murmured softly. 

“Hm?” Bucky answered.

“You wanna have kids?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled and nodded, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s. Steve smiled back and pressed a palm to his cheek.

“I’m on my last pack of birth control,” he said. “I’ll run out in about two weeks? And then I think I won’t refill it.”

Bucky purred deeply, kissing Steve’s forehead and cheeks and nose and finally his mouth. Steve groaned as Bucky rolled on top of him, using his much larger size to pin Steve in one move.

“It’ll be a couple months before my cycle resets,” Steve moaned as Bucky kissed down his throat. “Alpha, c’mon, I’m wet, don’t waste it.”

“Can’t wait to see you all plump an’ round with my cubs,” Bucky growled. “Gonna be so pretty stuffed full with a litter, sugar, so damn gorgeous.”

Steve groaned again, lifting his legs out of the way. Bucky kissed down Steve’s chest, pressing his hands to his thighs, then spread him open and gave his cunt a long lick. Steve exhaled hard, his legs shivering beside Bucky’s head. Bucky pushed his tongue into Steve’s hole, growling as he did, then continued to purr and growl in satisfaction as Steve whined above him. Bucky gripped Steve’s thighs, stretching his jaw as he pushed his tongue deep into Steve’s cunt, digging his nose into his taint, and kept growling as he ate Steve’s ass. 

Steve began panting, exhaling soft moans, as he squirmed under Bucky’s hands. Soon enough, he grabbed his cock, fisting it as Bucky slurped at his cunt. Bucky let him, but had no intention of letting Steve come by his own hand. He dug his hands into Steve’s thighs, squishing them under his palms, and swept his tongue up Steve’s taint to suck on his balls. Steve gasped, high and reedy, as Bucky slurped Steve’s cute little balls into his mouth and sucked on them like a toy. He shoved Steve’s hand away and replaced it with his own as he played with Steve’s balls with his tongue. 

Steve whined more, his stomach rising and falling with the force of his breath while Bucky ran his hand across Steve’s cock and rolled Steve’s balls in his mouth. 

“Daddy,” Steve gasped. “Daddy, I want – I want –!”

“What do you want, sweet boy?” Bucky rumbled, keeping his lips close to Steve’s balls. “What do you want Daddy to do for you?”

Steve whined without words. He grabbed Bucky’s hair, rocking his hips into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky chuckled and ran his tongue down again to Steve’s hole, sucking on his rim.

“Daddy, oh, god,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, please, please –”

“Please what?” Bucky asked, greatly amused.

“Please, wanna come,” Steve whined. “Wanna have your cock, wanna come on it!”

“Is that what you want?” Bucky purred. “You want Daddy’s cock in this sweet little pussy, baby boy?”

“Yes!” Steve gasped. “Please, Daddy, stuff me full with your cum, Daddy, fuck me hard, fuck me!”

Bucky growled happily. He slurped at Steve’s hole one more time, then pushed up and crawled over Steve. He kissed his mouth, fucking past his lips with his tongue like he’d just done to his cunt, and Steve whined as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist. Bucky let his cock line up, growling as he kissed Steve, then caught his tip on Steve’s rim and shoved. Steve shouted as Bucky fucked into him, sheathing his cock inside him in one move. Bucky gave him no time to catch his breath and started snapping his hips, going fast and hard. He pinned Steve’s small cock against his belly, rumbling happily as his own movements caused Steve’s dick to rock against him, while Steve whined desperately and squirmed helplessly.

“Daddy!” Steve gasped. “Daddy! Oh –!”

Bucky bit down on Steve’s neck, growling again. Then Steve shouted and his cock shot off. His cunt clenched. Bucky slowed, growling as Steve let out a long, panting whine. 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured. “Good boy, Stevie.”

“Fuck,” Steve exhaled. “Daddy…”

Bucky rolled his hips again slowly. “Can you take it?” he asked roughly. “Can you take Daddy’s cock more? Let Daddy cum inside you, knot you?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpered.

Bucky kissed under Steve’s ear. “Good boy,” he growled again.

He started to roll his hips again. Steve whined once more. Bucky kissed down Steve’s neck, then fixed his mouth on a spot by his shoulder and set about setting a mark into his skin. 

“Daddy, in me,” Steve begged. “In me, fuck, oh – Oh, fuck – Daddy!”

Bucky came with a grunt. He slammed his hips into Steve one more time, biting down on his shoulder as his knot filled.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve whispered. “Daddy…”

Bucky kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth, then his lips. Steve whimpered again. Bucky growled into his mouth, rolling his hips to fuck his knot into Steve one more time.

“Oh, god,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you,” Bucky rumbled. “Love you so much, baby boy. So good, baby.”

Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, eyes hooded and a warm smile playing about his lips. Bucky kissed his cheek, his jaw, his forehead, then his mouth again. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and held onto his hair and shoulders as they kissed; slow, gentle, loving.

Steve later showed Bucky the pack of birth control pills in question; he had 12 days left in it. Bucky eagerly began counting down until the pills were gone. Steve gave him a smile every time he took one more pill, like he knew Bucky was vibrating in excitement for the chance to breed him. 

Each day, Bucky followed Steve around. Steve had tasks to do in his art studio, and most of them were olfactorily offensive to the point that Bucky had to wait outside rather than follow him in. That, and sometimes Steve used large equipment that had sharp blades or was highly acidic, and he didn’t want Bucky sticking his curious fingers someplace he might lose them. 

When Steve wasn’t in his printing studio, he would draw or paint in their cabin. Once snow began falling near to daily, Bucky stopped hunting and began relying on his food stores and Steve’s groceries. He stayed in their den with Steve, usually lounging in their nest and watching Steve work or napping. The cold slowed his metabolism, even with their insulated home and fire burning at all times. 

“My hibernating bear,” Steve cooed as Bucky woke from yet another afternoon nap. “I’m doing some studies of you, so don’t move.”

Bucky grunted and settled his snout between his paws again. He watched Steve sketching in a book just bigger than his own lap, his gaze slightly unfocused and hazy. Eventually, Steve put down his sketching and joined him in the nest. Bucky rolled over onto his back and Steve climbed onto his belly, sprawling on top of him. Bucky grunted again and let his head rest against the bedding, his throat bared for Steve to snuggle into it.

“Last day of birth control,” Steve murmured.

Bucky rumbled. He folded his paws over Steve’s back and covered him. Steve nuzzled into his fur.

“Won’t take more than a month or two for my heat,” Steve added. “Will you rut when I go into heat?”

Bucky rumbled once more. He felt Steve smiling.

“I’ve never spent a heat with an Alpha,” he said. “I had a Beta girlfriend stay with me once but I got too testy for her. I’m pretty grumpy in heat.”

Bucky huffed. He lifted his head and nosed at Steve’s hair, then licked his forehead. Steve giggled and wiped his face clean.

“Thanks,” he chuckled. 

Bucky grunted and licked Steve’s face again, then rolled them over and let his snout rest on top of Steve’s head. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s bulk, nuzzling into his fur again. Bucky rumbled happily.

“Want supper soon,” Steve said quietly. “Want my Alpha to feed me.”

Bucky purred. He had plenty of food stored up. He was excellent at taking care of his Omega.

That night, Bucky watched Steve take the last of his birth control pills. Steve swallowed it with water, then crawled into Bucky’s lap and kissed his cheek. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, nuzzling into his neck, and rumbled happily once more. 

“Soon, Alpha,” Steve murmured.

“Soon, Omega,” Bucky echoed tenderly.

The winter grew colder and colder. Steve moved all of his drawing and painting supplies into Bucky’s cabin, then stopped making the trip back to his place to use his studio. Steve made one large trip to the grocery store in town, returning with the bed of his truck absolutely laden in paper bags, and that was the last of his trips to town for the year.

Bucky made sure Steve was warm at all times. He put together a long fur robe for Steve, a long, hooded gown made of the softest furs he owned, that tied at the waist with a leather sash and had sleeves that covered Steve’s hands but could be rolled up and fastened into place by the elbow. It was a bit big; Bucky wanted to give Steve room to gain winter weight, so Steve looked absolutely tiny in it.

“I love it,” Steve insisted, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “It’s like a nest I can walk around in!”

Bucky rumbled happily and scooped Steve up to nuzzle him. Steve giggled and bared his neck for Bucky to kiss and scent-mark him.

Steve’s body stayed mostly the same size over the winter, though Bucky fussed about making sure he ate plenty. He surmised that a human’s weight simply did not fluctuate with the seasons the way a bear’s would. Still, he made sure Steve never went hungry. He also dragged Steve into their nest daily for a mid-afternoon nap, grumbling into his neck whenever Steve tried to say he wasn’t tired or needed to do work.

“Stay,” Bucky would growl. “Warm. Soft.”

Steve would roll his eyes and snuggle down into the nest with Bucky. He always stopped complaining after a few token excuses.

Snow fell harder and harder. Bucky only left the house in his bear form to collect firewood, as otherwise, it was too cold to set foot outside. As the cold worsened, Steve began hovering around their den nearly all day. He stayed in their nest to draw or eat, only got out of it to use the restroom or paint. Bucky could smell the nesting hormones growing in him and stayed close. Steve’s fur robe was used every day, so Bucky made him a few more to allow him a chance to wash them when they were soiled.

Yule and the Winter Solstice came. Bucky prepared a Yule wreath to honor the Green Woman; pine branches and mistletoe, which he hung over their hearth. As the Solstice and the year came to a close, Steve’s scent turned sweet and cinnamony.

“Buck,” Steve called softly from the nest. “C’mere.”

Bucky crawled into the nest and over Steve. Steve turned onto his back, arms lifting above his head, and purred softly and deeply as Bucky settled over him. Bucky rumbled deep in his chest, nuzzling Steve’s throat, then set his nose by Steve’s scent gland and inhaled.

A deeply sweet note had entered his scent. Bucky let out a deeper rumble, closer to a growl, and swept his tongue across Steve’s scent gland. Steve moaned softly, his body stretching out further beneath Bucky.

“Your heat’s close, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured.

“Mhm,” Steve whispered back. “A few days now.”

Bucky purred and nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Can’t wait to fill you up with my cubs,” he said. “Can’t wait to see you all pink from heat, begging your Daddy to knot you again and again.”

Steve moaned again. His hands slid into Bucky’s hair, gripping it. Bucky growled, licking at Steve’s throat, then sat up to push the furs off Steve’s body. 

“Pretty boy,” Bucky rumbled, “can Daddy knot you right now?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Steve gasped. “Always want your knot, live for it, Daddy.”

“Good,” Bucky purred.

He pulled Steve’s robe open and threw it aside. Steve wasn’t wearing anything under it; his soft belly was pink from the blush extending down his cheeks and throat, and his little cock was stiff between his thighs as his hole dripped slick and cum from the last time Bucky fucked him. Steve wiggled to get his arms free, then pushed his legs up and out, pressing into pillows and blankets elsewhere. Bucky shoved his trousers down and stripped off his shirt, then spat into his palm and gave his cock a stroke as he looked at Steve’s much smaller dick and already rounded belly.

“Gonna fill you up with so much’a my cum while you’re in heat,” Bucky promised roughly. “Gonna make you look pregnant already.”

Steve groaned. “Sounds great,” he whined. “Do it now.”

Bucky folded over him and kissed his throat, his chest, his tits. Steve whined and Bucky pressed two fingers into his cunt. Slick and cum gushed over his fingers, over his knuckles and palm, dripping down Steve’s ass to land on the blanket beneath them.

“God, so fuckin’ wet,” Bucky purred. “My sweet Omega, look at that, you’re such a mess.”

“Your fault, Alpha,” Steve answered, his voice breathy and weak. “Filled me up, got me horny.”

Bucky rumbled more. "I'll fill you up more," he promised roughly, twisting his fingers in Steve's cunt. “Gonna getchu leakin’ round my cock, sweetheart, gonna be so pretty.”

Steve groaned, nodding. Bucky kissed his throat and pulled his fingers free, lining his cock up quickly. 

“C’mon,” Steve egged him on, “stuff that big cock in me, Daddy, c’mon, make me scream –”

Bucky shoved inside him with a growl. Steve dropped his head back with a long moan, his hole clenching wonderfully tight around Bucky’s dick. Bucky bit at Steve’s shoulder, rumbling still, and quickly set a bruising pace.

“Oh, fu–uuu–uck!” Steve groaned, not quite a scream yet. “Fuck, yes, Daddy, harder, fuck –”

Bucky growled and pushed his arms under Steve’s legs, then folded him in half and resumed pounding his ass. Steve _then_ screamed, his neck stretching taut from him pressing his head into the nest. Bucky bit at his throat, licked him, and started sucking and biting a bruise into the joint of his neck and shoulder. 

He kept his hips going as fast as possible, slamming into Steve’s cunt, and very quickly he was ready to orgasm. Steve probably was, too, but Bucky wasn’t done yet. He fisted Steve’s cock, squeezing it, and as Steve shouted from the sudden pressure cutting off his dick, Bucky pulled out almost completely and stroked his dick quickly to make himself come with just the head of his dick in Steve’s hole.

Steve shuddered all over as Bucky came in him. Bucky growled, giving himself a moment to pant for air while his cock throbbed from a half-hearted orgasm.

“Gonna come in ya ‘til it’s got nowhere else t’a go,” Bucky promised roughly.

“Oh, Jesus,” Steve groaned.

Bucky shoved back in Steve again. Steve whimpered. Bucky bit his shoulder, then moved down to his chest and kept making marks. He quickly resumed his fast pace, wasting no time, and as he sensed Steve getting close to another orgasm, pulled out abruptly and squeezed Steve’s dick until it was stopped.

“Daddy!” Steve shouted irritably. “I was so close –!”

“Not yet,” Bucky growled, stroking his dick again quickly. “Not yet, sweetheart.”

“I wanna come!” Steve whined.

Bucky came again with a grunt, quickly letting go of himself to keep his knot from filling. He panted, head of his dick caught in Steve’s cunt still, as Steve squirmed under him.

“‘S not fair, Daddy!” Steve complained.

Bucky cut him off with a kiss. Steve kept whining, but his protesting turned to a moan as Bucky slipped his cock back in him.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Bucky growled. “You wanna come on Daddy’s cock?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpered.

“But not until Daddy says so, right?” Bucky added.

Steve let out a pathetic noise. Bucky groaned, rolling his hips slowly.

“Not until Daddy says you can,” Bucky insisted. “Right, baby?”

“Not until Daddy says I can,” Steve repeated weakly. “Daddy, please!”

“Not yet,” Bucky insisted again. “Daddy’s not done with you yet, precious.”

Steve kept whining. Bucky loved to hear him whine. Steve squirmed, rocking his hips helplessly as Bucky railed him. Bucky got himself close to another orgasm, could feel Steve getting close, too, and at the last second, again, he pulled out and squeezed Steve’s dick.

Steve wailed. Bucky grabbed his cock quickly, stroked himself just a few times, and came again. His knot was throbbing and Bucky had to let go quickly, freeze in place, and catch his breath.

“Daddy!” Steve sobbed. “Daddy, please, I wanna come!”

“Soon, sweetie,” Bucky crooned. 

“Daddy!” Steve repeated petulantly.

Bucky rocked his hips again, pushing into Steve. Steve choked on a sob, hiccuped, and then let out another full sob. Bucky kissed his mouth, stealing away his breath, then started pounding into him once more.

“This time,” Bucky said against Steve’s mouth. “This time you can come.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Steve begged. “Please, please, I wanna, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy, Daddy!”

“You are a good boy,” Bucky promised, “my sweet Omega, my pretty boy, Daddy loves you so much, you feel so good on Daddy’s cock – You wanna come?”

“Yeah!” Steve answered brokenly. “Yeah, Daddy, I wanna come, wanna come on your fat cock, so good, it feels so good –”

“Good boy,” Bucky growled.

“Daddy’s got the best cock,” Steve babbled on, “I love Daddy’s cock, I always want it in me, ‘s so good, Daddy, wanna come on it, please, I’m so close –!”

“Daddy’s close, too,” Bucky cut him off. “You want Daddy to come in you again, knot you this time?”

“Yeah, uh-huh!” Steve pleaded. “In me, Daddy, knot me, wanna come on your knot!”

“Don’t come until I knot you,” Bucky commanded.

Steve keened, eyes squeezing shut. Bucky sank his teeth into Steve’s chest, biting just above his heart, and the squelch of his own cum in Steve’s already tight and hot hole brought him over the edge. He came with a harsh grunt, slamming his hips once more against Steve’s ass, and _finally,_ his knot filled.

“Daddy!” Steve screamed as he came.

His hole tensed up, milking Bucky’s knot. He splattered their bellies, making an even bigger mess of them. Bucky kissed Steve’s throat, then his jaw, then caught his mouth, and rocked his hips to shift his knot inside Steve’s hole. Steve whimpered into the kiss, his legs falling limply to the nest.

Bucky sat up to look at Steve; his stomach was, just as Bucky had wanted, distended from how much cum he had in him. He grinned.

“Good Omega,” Bucky growled.

Steve shuddered with a gasp, his ass tightening with another aftershock. Bucky kissed down Steve’s jaw and neck to his scent gland, then licked and sucked at it.

“Alpha,” Steve exhaled weakly. “So good… Love…”

Bucky kissed Steve’s dumbstruck mouth, purring at himself. Steve could barely kiss back, but he made a good effort.

“My dumb little cum slut,” Bucky cooed.

Steve giggled, nodding. Bucky kissed his forehead, then scooped him up and turned them over so Steve was on his chest.

It took only another day for Steve’s heat to begin. Bucky woke in the middle of the night to the smell of it, the sound of Steve whimpering, and the sensation of Steve’s wet thighs rubbing against his cock. Bucky growled and pulled Steve close to his chest, drawing a gasp from him, and rolled his dick into the wet mess of Steve’s thighs. 

“Daddy,” Steve groaned, sounding barely awake. “‘M – ‘m empty, can’t – Can’t get it in –”

Steve was squirming helplessly, trying to line up Bucky’s cock with his hole, but seemed to have forgotten the use of his hands, as every time he rubbed his hole over the tip of Bucky’s cock, it slipped right past. Instead of reaching behind him to steady Bucky’s dick, Steve was pinching a nipple with one hand and fucking into his fist with the other.

“Daddy,” Steve whined, “‘m so empty, Daddy, please –”

“Poor baby,” Bucky rumbled, barely awake himself. “You’re just too wet, honey, it keeps slipping out.”

Steve let out a helpless noise. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips and pinned them down, then rolled his hips purposefully. His cock fucked over Steve’s hole, then past it, and rubbed over his taint and under his balls. Steve whimpered, suddenly letting go of his dick to press his fingers against the tip of Bucky’s dick pushing between his thighs. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s throat and rocked his hips there, then pulled back, growling at the wet heat of Steve’s soft thighs.

“Fuck, so good,” Bucky rumbled. “Jus’ hold still a second, sweetheart, Daddy wan’s t’a use you t’a get off once first.”

“Ahh,” Steve gasped. “Daddy – Daddy, use me, I’mma toy, ‘m Daddy’s slut toy, please –”

Bucky bit down on the back of Steve’s neck gently, making him whimper. Bucky rolled them over, putting Steve on top of him, then trapped Steve’s thighs together with a knee and squeezed. Steve whimpered and the soft flesh of his inner thighs squished around Bucky’s dick as they pressed tight and yielded to his hard shaft. Bucky growled, then put a hand over Steve’s belly to hold him down and started thrusting his hips.

“Daddy,” Steve groaned, “Daddy, ‘m a good boy, I’m a good boy, ‘m Daddy’s slut!”

Bucky just growled, biting into Steve’s shoulder. He could feel rut thrumming in his blood, probably started as he’d been asleep. And though he’d rutted many times over his lifetime, this one, with his mate dripping slick and in heat in his arms, felt somehow different. 

Steve babbled, talking about he was a good toy for Daddy, a good slut, how much he loved Bucky’s cock and how big it was. Bucky fucked between his thighs faster and faster, pursuing a quick orgasm before putting his cock in Steve’s pussy. Steve was still masturbating furiously, his right hand going over his little dick with fast squelches and his left pinching and pulling at his nipple. Bucky turned them over, put Steve on his side, and then fucked between his thighs to rub his cock against Steve’s balls.

“Daddy!” Steve gasped, his cock spurting in his hand.

Bucky came in that instant, too, but it wasn’t _nearly_ enough. He flipped Steve onto his front with a growl, yanked him onto his knees and spread them, then climbed behind him and mounted him. Steve shouted again as Bucky shoved his cock into his hole; it spasmed, Steve was orgasming again, just seconds after the last one.

Bucky wanted _more._

“Come,” he commanded in a growl.

Steve gasped, breath going in, and he came as ordered. Bucky growled louder, pinning Steve’s small hips in his palms, and began pistoning into his still spasming cunt.

“ _Again,_ ” he demanded.

“Daddy!” Steve screamed, his cunt pulsing as his cock spurted.

“Again,” Bucky commanded.

Steve hadn't even inhaled; he screamed, orgasming once again on command.

“Good boy,” Bucky growled. “Good Omega, _fuck,_ good Stevie, come again –”

“Daddy!” Steve wailed, cunt pulsing with another orgasm.

“Fuck!” Bucky snarled.

Six orgasms in, Steve was _sobbing_ uncontrollably. His cunt was so wet and tight, Bucky’s cock nearly slipped out every time he pulled back. 

“Daddy, please!” Steve begged. “Need your knot, need you to come in me, need you to breed me, Daddy!”

“Fuck, yeah, sweetheart, Daddy’s gonna breed you,” Bucky growled, “fuck your pretty little cunt so full’a my cum, gonna stretch your belly out again, ‘s gonna knock you up, start my cubs growin’ in your pretty belly.”

“Yes, yes,” Steve answered, “put your cubs in me, Daddy, I need it, ‘m gonna die if you don’t breed me up, Daddy, I need it so bad!”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Bucky cooed, “‘s not gonna take long for Daddy t’a knock you up, babycakes, not with how perfect this little cunt is on my cock.”

Steve sobbed more, stretching his arms above his head. Bucky folded over his back, fucking hard enough into Steve’s ass that his balls were smacking against Steve’s, and started sucking a bruise into the back of his neck.

“Come,” Bucky growled commandingly.

Steve shouted, his cunt clenching. Bucky grinned as he screamed and dissolved into sobs; no matter how many times Steve came, it wouldn’t be enough until Bucky knotted him, and that helplessness had Bucky’s cock throbbing almost as hard as the way Steve’s cunt squeezed him.

“Daddy, please, knot me!” Steve wailed. “Please, it hurts, I need your knot!”

“It’s alright, baby boy,” Bucky promised, “Daddy’s gonna knot you, ‘s gonna be so good, sweet thing, you’re gonna feel so fuckin’ good, like nothin’ you ever felt before.”

“Da–aaa–ddyyyy,” Steve screamed. “Please, knot!”

“D’aw, baby, can’t think?” Bucky teased. “Too desperate thinkin’ about Daddy’s knot, you can’t even put a whole sentence together?”

“No!” Steve keened. “Need knot, knot, Daddy, knot!”

“So fuckin’ cute,” Bucky growled, then added command to his voice again, “come for me, ya dumb little cock slut.”

Steve sobbed with yet another orgasm. Bucky bit down on the back of his neck, nearly scruffing him with his teeth, and let his own pleasure finally spill over. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Steve screamed. “Yes, yes, fuck!”

Bucky groaned, slamming one more time into Steve, and finally came. His knot swelled in an instant, making him dizzy it was so sudden and so pleasurable, and they were locked together. Steve came a ninth time, completely unprompted, and the spasming of his hole nearly milked another orgasm out of Bucky.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered. “Cubs?”

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky growled. “Got you pregnant, sugar. Daddy’s bred you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _there's just two chapters left!!!!!!!_


	7. You’ll hear me howling outside your door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hello! sorry for the late update, i just completely forgot yesterday. i bring you a pre-halloween treat! enjoy!_

#  **_7: You’ll hear me howling outside your door_ **

  
  


If Bucky thought Steve was beautiful when they first met, it was nothing like seeing him sprawled on the sandy beach by the lake at the height of summer. The sun left his skin kissed with freckles, his hair even paler, almost glowing white, a gentle blush dancing across his face as he caught Bucky looking at him, and soft belly stretched out with the beginnings of a litter.

Steve was wearing what he called a _bathing suit,_ which basically just covered his tits and crotch, and Bucky found it both enchanting and annoying, because it meant he couldn’t appreciate how Steve was filling out _everywhere._

“What?” Steve asked, his hands automatically coming to rest on the swell of his stomach.

Bucky flopped down onto the sand next to Steve and pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder. “My mate is gorgeous,” he purred. “Can’t an Alpha have a gander now an’ then?”

Steve giggled. Bucky slipped his hand across Steve’s stomach, a thrill shooting through his blood as usual at the thought of _his_ cubs growing inside this absolutely stunning Omega.

“Stevie,” Bucky purred again, kissing Steve’s cheek. “You’re so pretty.”

“I know exactly what you’re doing, Bucky,” Steve cut him off, suddenly waving a scolding finger in his face. “We are _not_ fucking on the beach, we’ll get sand everywhere and I do not need my ass exfoliated like that.”

Bucky pouted. Steve tapped his nose.

“You can wait,” he said.

Bucky huffed. He pushed onto his knees and scooped Steve up from the beach.

“AH!” Steve shouted, flailing his limbs. “What!”

“We’re going into the water,” Bucky said smugly. “To wash off the sand and fuck.”

“Jesus, you animal,” Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned, kissing Steve’s cheek. “I am a bear, baby,” he teased.

Steve laughed louder. He threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, holding on as Bucky waded into the water with him. Bucky was already naked, but it was easy to help Steve worm out of his bathing suit and toss it back onto the shore. Bucky carried Steve to about his waist height, then turned him to face him completely. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, his pregnant belly separating them by nearly a hand’s length.

“God, you get me so hot,” Bucky growled, his dick chubbing up easily even in the cold water. “So fuckin’ _big_ already, baby, and you’re only six months in!”

“Yeah?” Steve answered with a grin, tilting his hips to rub his dick against Bucky’s stomach. “Look at yourself, Daddy. You’ve been running around naked all day!”

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s nose. “What else would I do, sweet pea?” he asked. “Gotta make sure you know what I got waiting for ya.”

“Like I could forget,” Steve snorted, trailing a hand down Bucky’s chest. “God, I wanna just live in the lake, Daddy, I love how your hair looks wet.”

“I can arrange that, sugar,” Bucky promised with a coo. “Could stand t’a see you loungin’ around gettin’ all freckled every day for the whole summer.”

Steve giggled, pulling him into a kiss. Bucky let the water take some of his weight, pushing back onto his heels and floating a little. He slid his hands up Steve’s back, catching the tie of his swimsuit top and pulling it loose. Steve shrugged it off and pulled his legs back to kick off the shorts. Bucky chucked both back to the shore, then pressed his hands over Steve’s ass and held him as close as possible.

“Daddy,” Steve huffed. “Daddy, I can’t get my dick against you, my belly’s gotten too big.”

“Oh, god,” Bucky groaned, his cock throbbing. “Love that so fuckin’ much, sweetheart, my baby’s so big from my cubs, shit –”

Steve whined. Bucky lifted Steve up, then turned him around and pressed against his back, rumbling as he swept a hand over the curve of Steve’s growing belly.

“God,” Steve exhaled as he pressed his ass against Bucky’s dick. “Dunno if I’ll get wet enough for you to actually fuck me underwater, Daddy.”

Bucky purred as he nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, sweet cheeks,” he said, “I’ll get you _plenty_ wet.”

Steve giggled. Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder and throat, rubbing his dick against his soft backside. Steve squirmed, shifting his legs in the water. Bucky’s cock slipped between Steve’s thighs. Bucky quickly grabbed Steve’s knees, pinning him down, and started rutting between his legs.

“Damn,” Bucky growled, “fuckin’ love fuckin’ your thighs.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, squeezing his thighs. “So fuckin’ sexy, Daddy, you using me like this, I love it.”

“Yeah?” Bucky grunted, pushing his dick between Steve’s asscheeks to rut against his hole. “Like it when Daddy uses these sweet thighs’a yours, Stevie?”

Steve just groaned again. Bucky growled, fucking quickly to chase a quick orgasm. Steve turned his head back, catching Bucky’s lips in a kiss, and he took Bucky’s hand and pulled it over the swell of his stomach. 

Bucky came at that. He angled his dick to come against Steve’s hole, already pushing into him while his cock twitched with overstimulation. Steve groaned, his hole trembling as Bucky forced his cock into him. He pulled both of Bucky’s hands over his belly then, pressing his palms over his stomach as he whined. Bucky kissed him again, rocking his hips to ease his cock into him as the water buffeted them gently in place.

“Gonna carry me back?” Steve asked breathlessly. “After you knot me?”

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Bucky promised with a growl.

“Good,” Steve answered, his voice low and happy.

Bucky purred as he bottomed out, cock twitching inside Steve’s hole. Steve pushed back against him, his legs kicking lazily through the water. Bucky let the water lift him some, then pushed back and used that to start rocking his hips into Steve.

“God,” Steve groaned, “why does that feel so much better when I’m pregnant?”

“‘Cause you’re tighter,” Bucky cooed, kissing Steve’s neck. “Sweet Omega, all tight from my cubs growin’ in you, ‘s why.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned again, head falling back onto Bucky’s shoulder. “God, Daddy, c’mon, I wanna come, wanna come on your dick, c’mon –”

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart,” Bucky purred, “Daddy’s gonna make you come.”

Steve purred back. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and pushed it down over his belly to his dick, squeezing his wrist. Bucky bit at Steve’s shoulder as he took hold of Steve’s little cock, gently pumping it between his thumb and forefinger. Steve gasped at once, his cunt clenching and spasming, and Bucky growled near his ear as he squeezed Steve’s cock.

“Your belly’s gonna get too big to touch this pretty lil’ dick yourself,” Bucky told Steve. “Too big for you to even touch your lil’ hole back here. You’re gonna hafta get me every time you wanna touch yourself.”

“Oh, fuck,” Steve whimpered, “god, I can’t wait.”

“Gonna be so sweet,” Bucky cooed, punching his hips. “Helpless baby, jus’ overwhelmed with wanting, but you won’t be able t’a do nothin’ ‘til I’m with you ‘cause’a this big belly.”

He squeezed his arm around Steve’s stomach gently. Steve cried out, throwing his head back, and Bucky felt both his cock spurt and cunt spasm as Steve orgasmed. Bucky covered Steve’s dick with his palm, tightening his other hand around Steve’s belly, and bit into his shoulder as he recklessly pursued his own finish. Steve whined, cunt tightening. Bucky growled and came, slamming his dick home one last time so his knot could fill and lock them together.

“Oh, it’s so much,” Steve whimpered. “Daddy, ‘s so good, so full…”

“My sweet mate,” Bucky rumbled, “pretty little Omega. Feel good, feel all full?”

Steve hummed. Bucky pushed off of the lakebed and let them float into the shallows until, eventually, he rested on his back on the sand with the surface of the water drifting around Steve’s back and legs. Bucky kept one hand covering Steve’s pretty little cock and the other spread across his large belly, Steve’s protruding navel tucked between his thumb and hand.

“Daddy,” Steve mumbled, head turning back to press into Bucky’s throat. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Omega,” Bucky purred.

#  **_*_ **

Bucky was off marking the boundaries of his territory, while Steve was sitting on a crest overlooking the lake with an easel, canvas, and oil paint supplies. 

Steve had a stool that Bucky had carved out of a single tree stump. It was perfectly sized to support his lower back, which tired quickly these days. He couldn’t stand still for very long, not with his belly the size it was. He even got tired and dizzy if he tried to stand up or even walk for too long. His belly was still pretty small compared to what a regular human pregnancy would be at eight or so months, but he was not having a regular human pregnancy; he still had an entire litter weighing him down. He was wearing Bucky’s clothes all the time now, since his own stopped fitting him weeks ago. Today, he was just wearing one of Bucky’s shirts, as it was still too warm to try squeezing into a pair of his pants and Bucky’s pants were much too large. 

As Steve painted, he kept his left hand across the swell of his belly. Bucky’s cubs were still quite small, he assumed, but he could feel them squirming occasionally in his womb. There were four, he knew instinctively. Two girls and two boys, he thought. Steve had picked out names already; Bucky promised he’d like any name Steve chose. If there were two boys and two girls, after all, Steve would call them Sarah, Alice, Abraham, and Samuel. 

As he painted the view of the lake and the valley, he stroked his belly slowly and gently. Whenever he stopped, the cubs would get more active. It made him smile to know they could tell he was comforting them.

The lake scene was nearly finished in Steve’s mind. He hadn’t done landscapes very often before the pregnancy, but since the cubs had begun growing, he’d found landscapes very soothing. Typically, he painted or drew animals or Bucky if he wasn’t doing a landscape. His agent in New York City had sold quite a few of Steve’s oil paintings for a lot of money already; there was just _something_ about them, she said, that made people feel _good._ Steve thought it was probably the pregnancy hormones going through Steve’s brush into the painting, but he didn’t tell her that. 

Being pregnant made Steve feel _good_ pretty much at all times. He was always relaxed. Growing four cubs would probably have anyone tired all the time, but Steve didn’t feel tired in a way that was exhausting, just satisfying. 

Not to mention, he was always horny. He could just look at Bucky and be dripping for him. Lately, Steve had resorted to wearing a plug every day just to take the edge off of his neediness. He had one in now, even, a moderately large wooden plug that Bucky had made himself. Steve occasionally put down his paintbrush just to lean back on his stool and clench and squirm on his plug until he came with a shudder, his dick wetting the seat between his legs as his large stomach forced it to point down. That was one of Steve’s favorite developments of being pregnant; he could come from just penetration, and his refractory period was so short that he’d be ready to come again after just a few minutes. Bucky would make his way to this part of the mountain soon enough and find Steve’s shirt and lower legs absolutely soaked in slick from his cock and leaking hole. 

With how horny he was, there was a lot more pink in Steve’s painting than he’d intended when he sat down to paint. Most of his paintings these days ended up with strong pink colors.

Steve touched up a few of the clouds hanging over the lake, considering if he was truly finished with it in part of his mind, while another part of his mind imagined riding Bucky’s dick as soon as he arrived to collect Steve. His clouds looked very blushy, Steve mused, which was also how he felt. Now that he looked, the slope of the valley and to the lake looked like his legs open and waiting. A complete accident, but very satisfying.

He heard the undergrowth rustling behind him. Steve grinned and dropped his paintbrush into a jar of mineral spirits, then turned on his stool to greet Bucky.

A totally unfamiliar bear entered Steve’s clearing. Steve blinked at it for a long moment. The bear blinked back at him. 

“What the fuck,” Steve whispered.

The bear stood up. Before Steve could be frightened by an _actual_ bear that wasn’t his mate, the bear’s fur and form shimmered. Steve blinked one more time and a naked man stood before him. It still wasn’t Bucky.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve repeated. “Um, shoo!”

“Shoo?” the unfamiliar werebear repeated with a smile. “Nah. What’s your name, Omega?”

Steve grimaced. “I’m clearly pregnant,” he said, waving to his massive belly. “So, clearly taken. _And_ you’re clearly trespassing on my mate’s territory! Shoo!”

“My name’s Brock,” the unfamiliar bear said, now walking closer. “You’re very pretty.”

Steve looked around for something he could throw at this asshole, but he didn’t have much of anything. 

“Go away!” he just said.

“I’m trying to find territory and a mate,” Brock told Steve, pouting at him. “You smell _delicious._ ”

“And I’m already mated!” Steve fussed. “Don’t make me throw mineral spirits at you! They smell terrible!”

Brock blinked. “Mineral what?”

Steve heard thundering paws and huffed, looking off into the distance. Brock heard it, too, and perked up in the way a bear or dog would at a new sound.

“That’s my Alpha,” Steve said, “you’re invading _his_ territory. He’s much bigger than you and he’ll be pissed, so you should start running now.”

Brock growled and shifted into his bear form again. Steve rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then Bucky burst out of the treeline, roaring loud enough to rattle Steve’s jars of mineral spirits. Brock roared back, but Bucky cut him off with a new, louder roar. Steve turned in his stool to watch as Bucky and Brock began circling each other, snarling and growling at the other. 

“Don’t knock over my painting,” Steve told them.

He wasn’t sure they heard. Steve was very pissed by now. He’d been feeling so nice and then this idiot young bear barged into a place he wasn’t wanted. He could tell Brock was probably just older than a child, he was nearly half Bucky’s size and again, had foolishly told a clearly mated and pregnant Omega he wanted his own mate. He pitied Brock a little; he probably hadn't thought any of this through.

Bucky snarled and stood up on his hind legs to roar. Brock stood up as well, but barely came up to Bucky’s chin. Bucky swiped at Brock with a heavy paw and knocked him over with that one blow. Brock dropped and snarled, but was already backing up. Bucky stretched his jaws and roared again, spittle flying from his teeth and hitting Brock. Brock ducked his head, backing up even faster, then turned and fled.

Bucky dropped onto all fours, growling. He chased after the young bear, disappearing into the woods. Steve huffed. He shook his head and started to pack up. He put the brushes in a plastic box and sealed the jars of mineral spirits, scraped the excess paint off his palette and put it back in their jars, then put everything in his painting tote. Then he sat back and waited for Bucky to return.

Bucky did a minute or two later. He was huffing still, looking very irritated.

“I wanna go home,” Steve said immediately.

Bucky huffed louder. He knelt down and Steve climbed onto his back, holding his canvas above his head and then at his side to keep it safe. Bucky picked up Steve’s stool, easel, and painting tote in his mouth, then turned and started to lumber back through the forest to their cabin. Very slowly, so Steve wasn’t in danger of falling off or dropping his canvas.

Bucky growled all the way back to the cabin. Steve was getting sleepy and wanted to be knotted before his nap. He also wanted Bucky to cuddle him after having to chase off that young bear; Bucky had to be upset as well as irritated. Steve would be hugging him around the neck, but not only did he have to hold up his canvas, his stomach was too big for him to lean over like that.

One of Bucky’s steps jostled Steve’s plug. Steve was caught off guard by the sudden pressure to his prostate, and as he was thinking about his belly being too big to lean over and hug Bucky, he was hit by an equally sudden orgasm. Steve groaned, gripping Bucky’s fur tightly. Bucky paused and looked up at him, then growled deeper. Steve grinned at him, feeling hazy and happy.

“Home,” he just insisted.

Bucky huffed. He set off again, perhaps going a little quicker.

They reached the cabin and Bucky flattened his belly to the ground so Steve could slide off his back. Bucky put down Steve’s painting supplies, then stood up on his hind legs and shifted back to a man. At once, he lifted Steve off his feet and swept him into his arms.

“Careful!” Steve squawked, holding his canvas away from their bodies. “You’ll smudge it!”

“Sorry,” Bucky grunted. “Can it dry outside?”

“No, the sun will damage it,” Steve said.

Bucky huffed. He carried Steve inside the cabin carefully, with Steve holding the canvas where it couldn’t be touched by anything. Bucky took it from Steve once they were inside and put it in the corner with the rest of Steve’s canvases, then carried him into the den.

“Go get my bag and stuff,” Steve told Bucky as he was lowered into their nest. “Then knot me.”

Bucky growled, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. “Knot now,” he rumbled.

“No, I don’t want my stuff left on the porch,” Steve insisted. “Just bring it inside.”

Bucky huffed. “Then knot?” he asked lowly.

“Then knot,” Steve promised, spreading out on his side. “Hurry up.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, then hurried out. Steve stretched out, pulling his spine straight and grimacing as it popped, then relaxed into the nest. He wrapped around a long pregnancy pillow that Bucky had made him to support his growing belly, hugged it close to his chest and tucked it between his legs. His cock twitched against the dampness of his shirt and Steve rolled onto his back for a moment to tug it off, then threw it out of the nest before wrapping around his pillow again. His cock throbbed again and Steve let his eyes flutter shut as he rubbed his dick and belly against the pillow. 

Bucky returned. Steve opened his eyes and smiled up at Bucky, then held up his arm. Bucky climbed into the nest at once, wrapping around him with a deep purr rattling his chest.

“Mine,” Bucky growled, licking Steve’s shoulder before nipping at his skin. “ _My_ Omega.”

Steve pressed into the curve of Bucky’s body with a happy sigh. “Alpha,” he purred, rubbing his ass against Bucky’s cock, “knot me.”

Bucky kissed down his neck, already wrapping a hand around Steve’s knee to pull it up. His belly didn’t allow him much flexibility, but Bucky lifted Steve’s leg and hooked it around his elbow to spread his legs open. Steve tipped his head back, purring, and Bucky pressed more kisses to his throat and jaw.

“Daddy,” Steve said happily as Bucky’s cock nudged his thighs. “Want your cum. Want it in me. So full, want more.”

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky rumbled, now reaching between Steve’s legs to slide his plug free. “Gonna fuck you even fuller, sweetheart, promise.”

Steve continued to purr happily as Bucky slid his plug free and tossed it aside. Steve leaned back, twisting around, and pressed kisses to Bucky’s throat and shoulders. Bucky kissed the top of his head, then pushed an arm under him and pulled him tighter. Bucky set a hand on his belly and began to pet it as he purred and nudged his dick against Steve’s hole.

“Yes,” Steve whined, his hole clenching in anticipation, “please, Daddy, put it in me, I need it, please –”

Bucky growled as he shoved in. Steve let out a shout, then a long moan, and as Bucky’s massive cock filled him to the brim, his body trembled with a powerful orgasm. He shivered, rocking his ass against Bucky’s cock lazily. Bucky grunted as he rolled his hips, then pressed his face into Steve’s neck and began a fresh mark over his scent gland. Steve whimpered, tightening his ass, and Bucky pushed him onto his front an inch before starting to piston his hips into him.

“Daddy!” Steve gasped, hands flailing at the blankets around him. “Oh – Oh!”

“Good Omega,” Bucky growled, then, deeper: “ _Come._ ”

Steve shouted as his body orgasmed under Bucky’s Alpha voice. He shuddered heavily, the orgasm rocking him all the way to his toes, and Bucky bit down into his scent gland as he came with a snarl. Bucky’s knot shoved into Steve’s hole at the last second, swelling fast, and that triggered a powerful aftershock that nearly felt like another orgasm. 

Steve whimpered. Bucky pulled him tightly against his chest and licked over his throat and shoulder, purring deeply. The vibrations of his chest combined with the afterglow filling Steve’s head lulled him into a daze.

“Nap,” he mumbled.

Bucky purred louder. “Mine,” he said.

Steve nodded. Bucky nipped at his ear.

“My Omega,” he repeated insistently. “Mine.”

“Mhm,” Steve mumbled. “Your Omega. Your Omega’s napping.”

“Nap,” Bucky agreed, kissing his cheek. “Mine.”

Steve smiled, lifting Bucky’s hand and kissing it before putting it on his belly. Bucky kissed his hair, his palm beginning slow circles on Steve’s belly. Steve dozed off happily.

#  **_*_ **

Bucky returned from the river with a basket full of fish in his mouth, feeling pleasantly tired and quite proud of himself. The front door to the cabin was open and the smell of Steve’s baking wafted out. Bucky lumbered inside and padded into the kitchen, finding Steve standing over the stove with a large pot of bubbling blueberry sauce. He was wearing one of his own shirts, but it was cut so it stopped just above where his belly started to curve. That put his whole stomach on display, ripe and practically begging to be played with. Bucky put down the fish basket and nudged into Steve’s side with a happy rumble, at once rubbing his face against Steve’s belly.

“Hi, Alpha,” Steve laughed, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s neck. “How was fishing?”

Bucky rumbled again, then licked Steve’s cheek. Steve grinned and scratched behind his ears. Bucky sat back on his rump and sniffed the blueberry mixture, then let out a low grunt as his mouth watered.

“It’s for pie,” Steve told him quickly. “And you can’t taste it yet, it’s not ready.”

Bucky huffed. He pressed into Steve’s side again and nuzzled his belly. Steve paused his stirring of the pot with a grin, turning to face Bucky. Bucky leaned down and rubbed his face across Steve’s stretch marks, then began licking him. Steve chuckled, pushing his hand into Bucky’s fur to pet him, then pulled Bucky closer.

“They’ve been kicking,” Steve murmured.

Bucky looked up with a sharp grunt, then ducked his head quickly again and pressed his ear against Steve’s belly. He flattened the other and strained his whole attention to listen.

He did not hear anything, but he felt a sharp thumb against his cheek. Bucky jerked back, startled, and gave a snort. Steve laughed at him and pulled him back in.

“They want attention,” he teased, “play with your cubs, Alpha.”

Bucky purred, nuzzling Steve’s belly again. It wasn’t yet so big that Steve couldn’t move around, but Bucky’s mother swore that the last few months of pregnancy always had her not wanting to even leave her nest. He’d sent a raven to his parents after mating Steve and again after breeding him, and he expected they’d show up at some point soon, since Steve was only halfway through the pregnancy. 

Bucky decided nuzzling wasn’t enough. He pushed back on his heels, then stood and let his form shift. He gave himself a shake as his skin changed, then rolled his neck and shoulders and popped his knuckles. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky dropped onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Steve’s legs, tucking under his belly to cuddle it. He purred wordlessly and nuzzled his face against Steve’s skin, then began stroking his palm across his stomach, occasionally pressing his wrist down to mark him. Steve returned to his blueberry mixture, a hand still resting in Bucky’s hair.

One of the cubs kicked again. Bucky let out a rumble and an even louder purr, rubbing his face against the spot where he’d felt the movement. 

“Keep doing that,” Steve told him, “they like being petted.”

“Then I will,” Bucky promised softly. 

Steve gave him a smile. Bucky kissed Steve’s belly, petting across the curve of it. He felt the cubs moving around, but they were slowing as if they were getting sleepy.

“Gettin’ so big, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured.

Steve glanced down at him and smiled. “Yeah?” he chuckled. “Kinda happens when you got four cubs growing in you.”

Bucky purred deeper. “My sweet Omega,” he cooed.

“Don’t you start that,” Steve scolded, tweaking Bucky’s hair. “If you want these pies, I gotta stay in here for another hour or so. And you got that fish to take care of!”  
  


Bucky huffed and rose to his feet, pressing his face into Steve’s neck instead. “Yannow what seein’ your pretty belly does to me, sweetheart,” he said coaxingly, “c’mon, just a lil fun? I could knot you while you finish this blueberry stuff.”

“Go take care of the fish!” Steve insisted, whacking Bucky gently in the chest. “You can knot me later.”

Bucky huffed. He kissed Steve’s jaw, then nuzzled his shoulders.

“Love you, Omegamine,” he said. “You promise?”

Steve looked up at him with a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Of course, Daddy,” he said.

Bucky pecked his lips, satisfied with the promise of later. He left Steve at the stove and picked up the basket of fish to take to the basement to start smoking it.

#  **_*_ **

Steve’s belly just kept getting _bigger._ It was slow to grow for the first half of the pregnancy, which Steve figured was a good thing; it never got bigger than what he guessed was a five-month or so bump. After he hit a year, however, his bump doubled nearly in size in just a month. 

After 16 months, he was starting to understand what Clint had told him about being pregnant; it felt _good._ Even if his movements started becoming more and more restricted, it never really bothered him. It actually felt nice to let his pregnancy keep him from doing more active things; Bucky took care of him instead.

Bucky took _great_ care of him. Steve was constantly horny, and Bucky never once turned down his wants. 

At that moment, Steve was sketching in their nest; he was drawing Bucky, who was taking one of his afternoon naps. Bucky was completely naked, tanned body on display for Steve to drink in hungrily; his compacted muscle, his soft gut, the hair covering his body from his chest to his ankles. Bucky’s lips were parted as he slept and he was snoring quietly, almost too quietly to be heard. His dick lay innocently against his thigh, an entire third leg that Steve was lovingly detailing on his paper.

He wanted it in his mouth and in his ass, but was enjoying the feeling of just wanting and looking. He was _very_ wet in addition to the last time Bucky had come in his ass. His cock was throbbing under his belly. Steve had his legs and stomach arranged just right, so that his dick was trapped between them and every movement stimulated himself. He might actually come like this.

Steve’s ears heated. He bit his lip, glancing at Bucky’s cock again. Bucky let out a slightly louder rumble, then smacked his lips and shifted a little. Steve put down his sketchbook and pushed himself to sitting on his knees. His dick flared up with pleasure; Steve let out a little gasp. He pressed his belly down against his thighs, squeezed his legs as tightly together as possible, and just began to squirm in place.

Steve could definitely come just like that. His belly was too big for him to reach around it to touch himself, even to finger his hole, but he hadn't stimulated his own dick like this before. He couldn’t believe he’d never thought of it. Steve whimpered, leaning over his belly, then fixed his gaze on Bucky’s thick thighs.

He thought about straddling one of them. They were thicker than Steve’s hips, and wrapping his legs around them would force them to stretch apart until even his hole rubbed against Bucky. Steve bit his lip as he whimpered again, then impulsively reached up and stuffed fingers into his mouth to suck on them. He thought about straddling Bucky’s thigh _and_ sucking his dick. He thought of how it would fatten in his mouth, get hard and stiff as Steve laved at it with his tongue, stroked it with his hands, until he started to coax pre-come from the tip. 

Steve suddenly and explosively came between his legs and belly. He groaned, rubbing his belly against his thighs to feel his slick spreading around. He was quickly hard again, however.

The glories of a werebear pregnancy.

Steve gave in. He crawled through the nest to Bucky, who was still snoring. Steve climbed onto one of his knees, his whole body trembling, and straddled Bucky’s thigh with a moan. His belly trapped his cock against Bucky’s leg, and suddenly there was the added _texture_ of Bucky’s body hair. Steve whimpered as he began to rock back and forth, his knees clenching against Bucky’s thigh and spreading his cum across him. Steve let out a gasp, quickening his hips, then tried to lean over and get his mouth on Bucky’s dick.

Immediately, Steve realized that would be impossible. His stomach was just too big. Steve gasped again, louder, and franticly sped up his hips as the realization that he was too pregnant to lean over and suck his Alpha’s cock filled his head.

Then he came again. Steve quickly put his hands on Bucky’s belly to stabilize himself, whimpering as his orgasm shook him and his cock shot off between his belly and Bucky’s thigh. Trembling, Steve tried to catch his breath.

His dick twitched in the wet mess beneath him. He whimpered, clenching his hole on nothing. He licked his lips, looking at Bucky’s dick, then whined in want. 

Steve quickly reached over and grabbed Bucky’s arm, shaking it. “Alpha,” he whined. “Alpha, wake up.”

Bucky grumbled. He lifted his other hand, waved it around, then touched Steve’s shoulders. He took his other hand from under Steve’s and wrapped both arms around him. Steve gasped as Bucky scooped him off his thigh and laid him down in the nest beside him, then moaned when Bucky rolled over and pushed his knee between Steve’s legs. Again, Steve’s dick was trapped against Bucky’s thigh. 

“Alpha,” Steve whimpered.

“Sleep,” Bucky rumbled, without seeming to even wake up at all. 

Bucky resumed snoring. Steve was left unable to touch his hole, but with his dick trapped between his huge belly and Bucky’s thigh. 

Obviously, Steve continued to rub his cock against Bucky’s leg. He was tired by then, however, and a third orgasm seemed unlikely even though he desperately wanted it. He was left leaking slick over Bucky’s knee like a half-turned on faucet, occasionally squirming back and forth, until he fell asleep, too.

Steve woke up what felt like barely a second later to Bucky pushing his knee against his crotch and growling. Steve was reminded of the absolute mess he’d left on Bucky’s leg, of his desperately hard cock, and his horribly empty hole, and came immediately with a whimper.

“Fucking _hell,_ babydoll,” Bucky rumbled.

Bucky shoved him onto his back. Steve lifted his legs, blinking hazily. Bucky pushed his knees back and then, in one glorious moment, Bucky pressed his dick against Steve’s hole and started to push in.

“Oh, fuck, you’re still loose,” Bucky gasped. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

Steve just grinned like a loon. “Daddy,” he sighed pleasantly. “Oh, fuck, yes, Daddy…”

Bucky bottomed out with a grunt. Steve’s cock twitched with what felt like an orgasm, but might have just been a really intense pulse of sensation. Either way, he whimpered and tightened up on Bucky’s dick as much as possible.

“ _Gods,_ ” Bucky gasped, “fuck –”

Bucky braced himself on his hands, planking on top of Steve to make room for his belly, and began snapping his hips in a near frenzy. Steve continued to grin happily, dick flopping between Bucky’s hips and his belly. He didn’t even care if he came at this point, he just loved the sensation of getting fucked so much. 

“Don’t stop,” Steve begged in a daze. “Don’ stop, Daddy, fuck me all night, please.”

Bucky snarled. Steve felt his dick jolt, then cum spurting in him and Bucky’s knot. Steve came just from that, dick splattering slick between them again. He whimpered and clenched tight. Bucky growled and started kissing his tits and belly.

“Daddy,” Steve mumbled. “So good. So much gooder when you make me come than me. So good…”

Bucky licked up his neck, then kissed his jaw. “Did you play with yourself while I was asleep, sweetheart?” he asked, rolling his knot in Steve’s cunt. “How’d you manage that? You can’t reach that little dick’a yours around this big belly, Omega.”

Steve shook his head, giggling. “Can squeeze it ‘tween my legs and my belly,” he admitted. “An’ I humped your leg.”

“Oh,” Bucky chuckled, “‘s that why my leg’s so sticky, little boy? You got so horny you had to hump Daddy’s leg?”

Steve nodded, humming. Bucky kissed his cheek, then his mouth. Steve moaned into the kiss, tightening his hole. Bucky growled and rocked his hips again.

“Daddy,” Steve whined.

“ _Come,_ ” Bucky growled commandingly.

Steve’s body went rigid, his eyes rolled back, and he shouted as he was swept up in an orgasm ten times as intense as any other he’d had that day. Bucky sank his teeth into Steve’s scent gland, re-doubling the pleasure immediately. Steve whimpered.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured against his throat. “My good little mate, Alpha’s pleased with you, sweetheart.”

“Alpha,” Steve whimpered.

“Alpha’s happy,” Bucky promised, “Alpha’s so proud of you. So pretty stuffed full’a my knot an’ my cum an’ my cubs. God, baby, Daddy’s not gonna be able to wait to breed you again after you have this litter, I’m just gonna knock you up again right after you pop ‘em out.”

Steve whined, dick throbbing yet again. “Yeah?” he whimpered. “When I’m all tired an’ sore from givin’ birth, you gonna roll me over an’ fuck me full’a another litter?”

“Damn right I am,” Bucky growled. “You’re too fuckin’ pretty not to keep bred up all the time, Omega.”

Steve whimpered as he had another orgasm. Bucky kissed his jaw and throat, squeezing his tits appreciatively.

“Good Omega,” Bucky purred, “good little boy, you’re such a sweet mate for me, precious, good boy.”

Steve felt nearly drunk from the pleasure. He whined again and waved a hand around vaguely until he gripped Bucky’s hair, then pulled their mouths together. He barely participated in the kiss, just kept his mouth open for Bucky, but Bucky kissed hard enough for both of them.

“Good Omega,” Bucky purred again.

Steve smiled, finally feeling satisfied. “Thank you, Alpha,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _the last chapter will be out sunday!!! the last one!!!_


	8. Honey, don’t feed me, I will come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this is the fucking end!!! i'm literally crying!!! i've literally been working on this fic for so long and it's over now!!!! guys i hope you love this, i s2g it's a horcrux i've put so much of me into this, i will be immortal bc of this fic_

#  **_8: Honey, don’t feed me, I will come back_ **

  
  


It was a gentle winter morning. Outside, snow was falling in lazy waves, touching up the feathery piles around the woods. Steve was seated by the window, bundled in a warm, heavy fur coat, reclining in a chair Bucky made him with his tired feet propped up. Bucky had also made him a special easel that could sit over his belly, so he could still paint without having to sit forward.

His belly was about the size of a prize-winning pumpkin. They knew for certain they were expecting four cubs now, Steve could count each one’s squirming and say which movement belonged to which. He was still convinced there were two girls and two boys, and he was still set on naming them Alice, Abraham, Samuel, and Sarah. 

Right at that moment, the cubs were calm, nearly asleep, it seemed. Steve was painting the winter scene outside the window, putting golden and pink highlights on the snow from the afternoon sun. Bucky was curled up by his side in his bear form, snoring quietly as his back rose and fell.

A raven landed abruptly on the windowsill. Steve started as it tapped on the window with its beak, then croaked. Bucky woke with a snort, lifted his head, and blinked blearily at the window. The raven screeched. Bucky huffed, then stood and changed into a man.

“What?” Steve said.

Bucky cracked open the window. The raven hopped inside and then stuck its leg out. A small scrap of bark was tied to it with a leather cord. Bucky detached it and showed Steve the bark. 

Steve wasn’t sure what it was; it had some sort of drawing on it. He looked at Bucky, highly confused.

“It’s my family’s symbol,” Bucky said simply. “They’re going to be here soon.”

“Oh!” Steve answered suddenly. “Here? Soon?”

Bucky nodded, squinting at notches in the bark now. “A few days,” he guessed. “The bird didn’t fly very long and this says a week.”

“How can you tell?” Steve asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Bucky showed him the notches. “Seven marks, seven days,” he said. “The bird’s not fussing for food or a nap, so it hasn’t been flying long. They sent it out less than a day ago.”

Steve blinked. “Oh,” he said. 

Bucky petted the raven, then held up his arm. It hopped onto his forearm with a squawk and settled there, as content as Steve guessed a bird might be. Bucky shut the window, then carried it into the kitchen. 

Steve was still bewildered. He’d seen Bucky talking to ravens in the past, had seen him putting similar pieces of bark on their legs, but he’d never guessed that it was a system of messaging like this. He picked up the bark and leaned back, resting his hands and the bark on his heavy stomach, and traced his fingers over the carved symbol. It was a simple, perhaps a bit crude but still impressive for being carved in such thin wood, drawing of a bear with a flower on its head. 

“This is your parents' symbol?” he called to Bucky.

“Yep,” Bucky said. “We have one like it now. An apple blossom.”

Steve squinted at the flower on the bear’s head; it was a daisy, perhaps.

“Wow,” he murmured. “This is amazing.”

Bucky returned and settled by Steve’s side again, putting his head on his belly. “I guess I never showed you the barks I sent my parents,” he mused. “I sent them one after I claimed you and another after breeding you, so they’d know to come help with the birth.”

Steve looked down at Bucky with a smile, holding the bark closer now. “Really?” he said. “I didn’t realize werebears did that.”

“Sure,” Bucky said with a laugh. “I’ve helped my older sisters with births before and the first one’s tough.”

Steve grimaced. “Really?” he said, sliding his hands over his belly.

“You’ll be fine,” Bucky insisted, wrapping an arm around him. (His arm, long as it was, barely reached around Steve’s bump.) “My ma’ll bring you herbs and shit an’ you’ll be loopy most’a the time.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Herbs?” he repeated.

“And mushrooms,” Bucky added.

Steve let out a laugh. “I’m going to get high to give birth?” he asked.

“High?” Bucky repeated. “I mean, it’s intoxicating, I guess, but you’ll be mostly sleepy. It just deadens the pain so you’re relaxed.”

Steve laughed again, then tapped Bucky’s shoulder so he’d lean in and let Steve kiss his cheek.

“I love you werebears,” he said. “I would _love_ to take magic mushrooms to give birth.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “They’re not magic,” he insisted. “Only shamans have those mushrooms.”

Steve laughed harder. Bucky ducked close to his belly and started kissing it, rubbing against it. Steve let his laughter slow to chuckles and opened up his coat so Bucky could touch his skin.

The cubs shifted around in his belly. It was a good thing that Bucky’s mother was coming, because Steve was approaching the two-year mark and he was sure he’d be giving birth any day now. It wasn’t like he could go see a human obstetrician, after all; the question of a two-year pregnancy or Steve’s cravings for raw meat would be too much. He’d been relying on Bucky’s advice up until now, but having someone who’d had a litter of their own before sounded comforting.

Perhaps if he wasn’t constantly a little bit high off his own pregnancy hormones, he’d worry about meeting Bucky’s parents. But Steve was always a little bit buzzed from the hormones, so he didn’t have the wherewithal to care.

“Alpha,” Steve murmured, taking Bucky’s hand and pulling it up his belly, “I’m done painting, I wanna go for a walk.”

“Of course,” Bucky answered, quickly standing. “I’ll get dressed.”  
  


Steve left his hands waiting on his belly while Bucky put on clothes appropriate for walking through the snow. After, Bucky got Steve his boots and outside coat, then helped him stand from the recliner. His belly was so big, he couldn’t stand up or walk by himself. Bucky had to grip Steve’s elbows and help him twist back and forth to maneuver himself off the chair, then hold his waist like a toddler still learning to walk as he took slow, shuffling steps. 

“Where do you wanna walk to, Omegamine?” Bucky asked, shuffling along behind Steve. “We can go to the lake, we can go to your place, we could go into town –”

“I don’t want to go to town,” Steve said dismissively. “Too many people, too many smells.”

Bucky laughed. “Of course, darlin’,” he said. “Why didn’t I think’a that?”

Steve shot him a smile. Bucky opened the door for him, then stabilized him as he stepped over the threshold. Steve wobbled for a second and Bucky quickly gripped him under his arms, probably expecting he’d need to pick Steve up. But he was fine. Steve held onto Bucky’s arms tightly as he stepped off the porch into the snow.

Bucky typically kept the snow around the house packed down, but with the fresh snowfall, there was a blanket for Steve to kick through. 

“How about we go to the Old Oak?” Bucky asked. “It’s not far.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed, anticipating that he’d ask Bucky to pick him up probably before they even got there. 

And he was right. He got tired after about fifteen minutes. Bucky scooped him up and held him on one arm against his chest, the other wrapped securely around Steve’s chest; a bit like a puppet. Steve reclined against Bucky’s back, nose pressed into the collar of his shirt. He rested his hands on his belly again, occasionally petting himself.

The Old Oak was the biggest and oldest tree on the mountain. Bucky left offerings on the Sabbats for the spirits and Green Woman, and they occasionally walked to it just to sit and appreciate the tree. 

Its bare branches were laden with snow, looking like a storybook. Bucky lowered himself to the ground in front of it, resting Steve on his lap. Steve shut his eyes, appreciating the clean air and the soft sounds of the forest.

“If we stay still long enough, one of the critters might come say hello,” Bucky murmured in Steve’s ear.

“I can stay still,” Steve offered. “Dunno about your cubs, though.”

Bucky chuckled. He kissed Steve’s cheek and nuzzled him, then wrapped his arms around Steve’s belly. Steve tucked his hands into Bucky’s, then just let his mind go blank and fuzzy.

No critters did walk up, but they sat there for perhaps fifteen or twenty minutes. Bucky eventually stood up again, still cradling Steve against his chest, and started walking back to the cabin. Steve was eager for a nap and a knotting, and perhaps Bucky could just sense that. Either way, they couldn’t stay out too long in the cold. 

“It’ll snow again tonight,” Bucky said. “I’ll tuck you into the nest, then I need to get firewood stocked in the house in case it’s a blizzard.”

Steve pouted; Bucky hadn't sensed his wants. “I want to be knotted,” he complained.

“Oh, you do, huh?” Bucky chuckled, kissing his hair. “I’ll knot you after I bring in the wood, okay?”

“I wanna bring in the wood,” Steve grumbled, obviously not referring to logs.

Bucky chuckled again. He simply kissed Steve’s hair, letting him scowl. 

The cubs began fussing in Steve’s belly. Steve petted himself to soothe them, but it seemed they’d gotten sick of the rocking motion that being carried gave them and they began kicking. Steve clucked his tongue, upset that he couldn’t touch his skin in order to soothe them better. Bucky began walking quicker, but the cubs continued to kick and squirm.

“They don’t like being carried,” Steve complained.

“We’ll be back soon,” Bucky assured him, “they’ll be fine.”

Steve fretted a little about the possibility that they’d decide to come out that night, what with how active they were, but it seemed it was just being jostled about while Bucky was carrying Steve. As soon as Bucky helped Steve undress and get into the nest, the cubs’ movement slowed and returned to normal. Steve sighed, stroking his belly with a hand and enjoying the touch of skin on skin.

“I’ll go get the firewood,” Bucky said. “Do you need to pee first?”

Steve shook his head. Bucky gave him a kiss, then left the den. Steve shifted onto his side and propped his top leg up on pillows, tucked more between his legs, then let his eyes close. Just for a moment.

Steve fell asleep.

Bucky returned eventually; Steve was vaguely aware of him getting into the nest, but he didn’t wake properly. He sighed as Bucky wrapped him in his arms, hooked his knee over Steve’s legs, and began to purr against the back of his neck. Steve drifted off again like that, warmed by the fire and Bucky at his back.

#  **_*_ **

Eight days after receiving his parent’s raven, Bucky returned from marking the boundaries of their territory, entering the cabin in his bear form and freezing despite his thick fur and fat. He rumbled as he trotted straight for the den and the warmth of his and Steve’s nest by the fire. Steve was sitting against several pillows, naked and sketching something, and he smiled as Bucky entered the den.

“Hello, Alpha,” Steve said, reaching out to him.

Bucky rumbled happily and crawled into the nest beside him. He pressed his snout under Steve’s belly and between his legs, sniffing, then purring. Steve laughed and scratched behind his ears.

“Smell something you like?” Steve asked.

Bucky licked Steve’s belly and rested his head on his thigh. He felt much warmer already, very pleased to have his nose full of Steve’s soft scent.

“You’re gonna get me wet,” Steve told him, rubbing his ears.

Bucky lifted his head and ears, rumbling. Steve laughed.

“Are you too tired to turn into a man?” he asked, then wiggled his eyebrows. “You can make me smell even better.”

Bucky purred loudly and pushed back onto his rear legs to shift forms. Steve laughed again, beautiful and teasing and fond, and Bucky dropped back to his knees a man to straddle Steve’s legs and kiss his belly.

“Pretty,” Bucky rumbled. “Pretty Omega.”

“Help me onto my side, Alpha,” Steve said.

Bucky sat up again quickly and moved Steve’s pillows for him. Steve shifted onto his back, then rolled over. Bucky slid behind him and pulled his legs apart, at once pressing his face against Steve’s taint and hole and taking in his sweet scent.

“Oh, yes,” Steve sighed. “That’s a good idea, Daddy.”

Bucky purred, then licked across Steve’s hole. Steve shoved pillows between his knees, padding around his belly. Bucky spat onto Steve’s hole, then worked a thumb into him and licked deep in him. Steve groaned, rolling his hips into the pillows. Bucky pushed a hand between his legs, cupping Steve’s balls and cock, and Steve whimpered as he instead rutted into Bucky’s palm. Bucky growled, slurping at Steve’s hole, then Steve cried out as he spilled into Bucky’s hand.

“So easy,” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s hole. “What a sweet little boy for me, Omega.”

Steve groaned, his hips still twitching. Bucky carefully pulled his hand back, his palm-full of Steve’s slick cum, and then started using it to work open his hole; not that it needed much help, he was always loose these days. Steve whined and wriggled, his legs squirming as he tried to press his dick against anything close by. Bucky quickly shoved his hands between Steve’s legs again and cupped his dick, then squeezed it to keep him from coming again.

“Daddy!” Steve gasped. “Not fair!”

Bucky chuckled. “Too bad,” he said, rubbing his nose into Steve’s crease. “Daddy’s got you all under control.”

Steve whined desperately. His cock twitched, but Bucky squeezed it again. Bucky eagerly pushed three fingers into Steve’s hole, sucking on his rim as well, and felt around until he brushed against Steve’s prostate. Steve cried out, his legs and cock jerking. Bucky grinned and set about rubbing it all while squeezing Steve’s dick to keep it still and constricted.

“Oh –” Steve gasped. “Daddy – St–stop, I’m gonna – Daddy!”  
  


Steve’s hole set off in spasms as his cock pulsed out a weak orgasm. Bucky purred happily, pulling his hand back to lick up Steve’s spend.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered. “Please, just fuck me already.”

Bucky licked his fingers clean, then pushed up and laid himself behind Steve. He pulled Steve against his chest, then rubbed his dick between Steve’s legs. Steve groaned, weakly pushing his ass back against Bucky. Bucky petted down his chest, fondling his tits, and eventually pressing his hand under Steve’s belly to cup his cock again.

“Such a pretty Omega,” Bucky purred. 

“God, jus’ fuckin’ stuff me with your dick already,” Steve groaned.

Bucky laughed. He pulled Steve’s face towards him and kissed him deeply while rolling his hips into Steve’s ass. His cock caught on Steve’s puffy rim eventually and he pushed in steadily. Steve broke the kiss to moan; his eyes were squeezed shut, brows furrowed, his face beautifully pink, and his lips parted. 

“Gods, I love you,” Bucky growled, bottoming out immediately.

Steve cried out. His cunt pulsed and his cock spurted into Bucky’s palm again. Bucky growled in satisfaction, loving the feeling of Steve’s hole squeezing his dick.

“Gonna cum in you,” Bucky promised, “gonna fill this cunt up even more. Want that, Omega? Want Alpha to knot this pussy?”

“Yeah,” Steve whimpered. “Please, Daddy, please, feels so good, cock’s so fuckin’ good, knot me!”

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky growled. “Your hole’s so fuckin’ good, Daddy’s knot loves it.”

Steve groaned. “Daddy, the c–cubs, they’re kicking –”

Bucky pressed his hand over Steve’s belly, but realized even before his palm pressed on it that the cubs weren’t kicking _out,_ they were kicking down. He could feel the thumps of their movement pulsing through Steve’s channel and into his dick. He growled, at once thrusting into Steve sharply. Steve gasped again, then mewled as he tightened down on Bucky.

“Oh, I’m close,” Steve whined. “I’m so close, Daddy, wanna come on your knot –”

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky rumbled. “Love it when you come on my knot, baby boy, feels so good.”

Steve shouted, coming again. Bucky made sure to fuck into him harder, prolonging his orgasm. Steve whined, rubbing his dick against his pillows. Bucky grabbed his tits, squeezing them, and growled into his neck.

“So fuckin’ soft,” he said, “you’ll come on my knot soon, little Omega, won’t take too long, promise.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, “knot me, Alpha, Daddy, I want your knot so bad –”

“Gonna give it to ya,” Bucky swore, “gonna knot you, precious –”

“Oh, Jesus!” Steve whimpered, his cunt tensing on Bucky’s cock again. “Oh, they’re kicking!”

Bucky could again feel it on his dick. He growled, speeding up, and as Steve whined, Bucky’s orgasm crept up on him.

“Gonna come in you,” Bucky panted, “knot you, Omega, gonna fill you up again –”

“Oh, Daddy –!” Steve gasped, his hole cinching down.

Bucky’s finish slammed into him. He shouted into Steve’s neck, hammering his hips home one last time as he began to empty into him and his knot swelled. Steve shouted, too, his hole tensing as he came. Bucky felt a hard thump to Steve’s channel one more time and he growled as another pulse of cum, combined with a redoubled orgasm, started.

“Oh, god,” Steve whimpered. “Oh, fuck. I don’ wanna give birth, Alpha, wanna stay pregnant.”

Bucky kissed his neck. “‘S okay, pet,” he purred. “I’ll knock you up again right after you have this litter.”

Steve giggled and nodded, twisting back to kiss Bucky. “Thank you, Alpha,” he cooed. 

Bucky nuzzled into his cheek. “Of course, sweetheart.”

“Naptime,” Steve then said, yawning. 

Bucky purred happily, nuzzling Steve again. “Yes,” he agreed. “Naptime.”

Steve snuggled back into Bucky’s chest, hole clenching on his knot briefly. Bucky pressed kisses into his hair, now keeping a hand over his belly and his chest. The cubs were calm now, and perhaps it was fair that they’d been retaliating against Steve’s womb being repeatedly and rapidly fucked against by Bucky’s dick. Bucky purred, stroking his hand across Steve’s belly, and he felt instinctively that his cubs were now pleased and relaxed; as much as unborn cubs could be. 

“Nap,” Steve mumbled, his voice nearly too soft to be heard.

“Nap,” Bucky repeated, kissing Steve’s hair.

Their fucking and nap was well-timed, it seemed. Bucky woke later to the sound of knocking. He grunted and lifted his nose from Steve’s hair, then sniffed to pick up the scents from the door.

At once, he recognized his mother’s smell. Bucky let out a happy noise and got up, carefully pulling out of Steve before covering him with a blanket. He dressed quickly, adding a fur coat on top to combat the outside weather, and hurried out of the den to answer the door.

Bucky opened the door to find both of his parents and all three of his littermates.

“Bucky!” his mother squealed as she dove in to hug him.

Bucky grunted as he caught her. Winnie purred loudly and squeezed him so hard, she lifted him off his feet.

“Ma!” Bucky wheezed. “C’mon, I’m not a cub!”

“You’ll always be my little cub!” Winnie teased, putting him down to instead pinch his cheeks. “Oh, look at you! Mated and soon to be a pa!”

“Leave the cub alone, woman,” George countered as he pushed past her. “C’mere, son.”

Bucky let his father hug him, and again, grunted as he was scooped off his feet.

“Can you not?” Bucky asked.

“Nope!” Becca said, diving in to hug him as well. “Serves you right for being the runt of the litter!”

“I was not the runt!” Bucky protested.

Becca laughed as she lifted him. Bucky growled, but Betty and Benny swarmed in to squeeze him as well.

“Benny was the runt!” Bucky insisted. “Put me down!”

“I was only the runt because I’m the only Omega!” Benny countered. “You’re the runt of the Alphas.”

Bucky snarled, feeling claustrophobic. Becca and Betty squeezed him harder.

“Okay, okay, put him down!” Winnie said. “Bucky, where’s your lovely little mate?”

“Asleep,” Bucky said as he was dropped back onto his feet. “He’s really close to giving birth, so he’s always tired.”

“Is he really asleep or just cum-drunk?” Becca asked Bucky, punching him in the shoulder. “We can smell what you was doin’!”

“He’s really asleep!” Bucky insisted. “We napped after I knotted him!”

“Gross,” Benny huffed. “We didn’t actually need to know that, Buck.”

“Shush,” Winnie scolded her. “We’ll let him sleep then, dear. Show us the house!”

“It’s so big!” Becca said, pushing past Bucky now to look around. “How did you do this?”

“I have some werewolf friends that do carpentry,” Bucky explained. “They expanded the place a couple years ago; I only built this room and the kitchen.”

“Handy,” George commented, peeking into one of the extra bedrooms. “I would’a liked to have some privacy when youse were cubs.”

“Ew, Pa,” Becca said. “I smell food, I’m hungry.”

Bucky waved them into the kitchen. Benny cooed over the soft rug by the sink and George and Becca looked at the refrigerator with suspicion.

“What the fuck is this?” George asked.

“A refrigerator,” Bucky said carefully. “It keeps food cold. It’s a human invention.”

“I want one,” Becca gasped. “How does it work?”

Bucky opened it. George and Becca both peered inside, their eyes huge. Betty and Winnie approached, also curious.

“This because your mate’s human?” Betty asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky explained. “The werewolves installed all this stuff. We have something called Why Fi, and a _shower,_ it makes its own hot water.”

All of his family looked at him. 

“Hot water?” Winnie repeated.

“Dibs!” Benny said.

“Ah, ah, I get it first!” Winnie insisted.

Bucky coughed and covered his mouth. “There’s two,” he muttered.

His family turned even wider eyes on him.

“Are they big enough to fit two?” George asked in a soft voice.

Bucky nodded, trying to keep back a smile.

“Where!” Winnie demanded. “Now!”

Bucky laughed. He waved them to follow and headed out of the kitchen, going through to the two extra bedrooms. There were actually three showers, but the third was attached to his and Steve’s den, so he wasn’t going to let them through there. 

“Lemme show you how they work,” he said, taking them all into the first of the two bathrooms. 

“It’s so shiny,” Winnie murmured.

“Ooh,” Benny said, grabbing the hand towel from its hook. “Oh, feel! It’s so soft!”

Becca and Betty obligingly felt the towel. Bucky chuckled, remembering Steve rubbing his face all over the towels when they first got them.

“Very nice,” Becca said.

“Soft,” Betty agreed.

Benny pressed it against her face, grinning. Winnie leaned in and rubbed her face against it, too.

“Ooh,” Winnie sighed, now hugging Benny.

“Okay, the shower,” Bucky said, waving them closer. “There’s these nobs, you gotta turn ‘em.”

He turned one and the shower head turned on. His family members gasped.

“This is for cold water,” Bucky explained, “and it goes to the showerhead, that thing. You turn this nob to get hot water and adjust both to get the temperature you want. If you want to have a bath instead of standing up and getting the water on you like this, you use these nobs.”

He switched off the shower and turned the bath tap on instead. His family members gasped again.

“And press down on this thing to keep the tub from draining,” Bucky explained. “Everyone got that?”

“Yep,” Winnie said. “Now, everyone out so I can bathe!”  
  


George gave her a pleading, pathetic look. She smacked him.

“Fine, you stay,” she said.

George beamed.

“Gross,” Bucky said in unison with his sisters.

“C’mon,” Bucky added, pushing his sisters out. “Youse can fight over the other one.”

“I call it,” Betty said at once, “I’m the biggest.”

“Actually, Bucky’s the biggest,” Benny pointed out. “Actually… Bucky, you’re very big. What have you been eating?”

Bucky grinned, standing tall. “Pie,” he said happily.

“Pie?” Benny gasped. “Pie!”

“I want pie, Betty can shower first,” Becca said quickly. “Give us the pie!”

Betty laughed and headed into the other bedroom. Bucky took Benny and Becca back to the kitchen and withdrew the remains of a pumpkin pie Steve had made the week before from the fridge.

“Steve bakes a lot,” Bucky explained as he served them. “That’s how we got together, he kept bringing me sweets.”

“Aw,” Benny cooed. “That’s so cute!”

“He’s cute,” Bucky insisted, grinning to himself. “He’s so tiny!”

“Tiny!” Becca gasped. “Oh, I never thought about that! Human Omegas are small!”

“They’re the tiniest,” Bucky insisted, still grinning. “But Steve is small even for a human. Well, height wise; he’s very big now. We’re having four cubs.”

“Four!” Benny gasped, covering her stomach at once. “Oh my god, that sounds horrible!”

“That sounds _delicious,_ ” Becca added. “God, when my Anna had her first big litter, I couldn't get my paws off her.”

“I’ve only ever had two at once,” Benny whimpered, “four sounds so painful.”

“It’s not painful for Steve,” Bucky insisted. “He can’t move around well these days, though.”

“Shit, that’s even better,” Becca said with a grin.

“Fuck, yeah, it is,” Bucky agreed with a chuckle. “He’s just so _helpless._ And little! He’s this tall!”

Bucky demonstrated, holding his hand about level with his waist. Becca’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. “Really?”

“Damn,” Benny muttered. She measured herself against Bucky; she came up to about his ear. “Damn,” she repeated.

“I know,” Bucky repeated, grinning like a loon.

“I’m suddenly considering if Anna’s height had something to do with my picking her,” Becca muttered, “she’s about a head shorter.”

“It was Steve’s audacity that got me,” Bucky admitted. “He took one look at me and pretty much asked me to fuck him.”

Becca laughed. Benny shrugged.

“It’s like that sometimes,” she said.

“God, that’s amazing,” Becca wheezed.

“And his thighs,” Bucky added with a firm nod. “He has the most fuckable thighs.”

“I’m not listening!” Benny cried out as Becca broke into laughter again.

Bucky grinned, quite pleased with himself. As he did, he heard Steve’s soft voice calling him from the den.

“‘Scuse me,” he said, stepping out of the kitchen.

His sisters respectfully did not follow. Bucky entered the den and crawled into the nest over Steve, purring and kissing his face and neck.

“‘M hungry,” Steve mumbled. “You watchin’ something? Heard voices.”

“My family are here,” Bucky told him. “Ma an’ Pa an’ my sister Betty are showering, they love the human shit, Stevie. Becca and Benny are eating pie.”

Steve yawned, then frowned at Bucky. “Do you have three sisters and all of your names start with a B?”

Bucky laughed and nodded. “Well, it didn’t start that way; Betty’s name is actually Elizabeth and Becca’s is Rebecca. And my name started as James Buchanan, but I’ve been Bucky since I was a very small cub.”

Steve nodded, yawning again. “Wanna meet ‘em,” he said. “An’ eat. I’m hungry.”

“Sure, sweet thing,” Bucky promised, kissing Steve’s neck. “I’ll help you up.”

He climbed off Steve to help him sit up. Steve scooted closer to the edge of the nest before taking Bucky’s hands and pulling himself up. 

“Oof,” Steve groaned as he got to his feet, “these cubs gotta come out soon.”

“Didn’t you say just a lil’ while ago that you wanna stay pregnant forever?” Bucky teased.

“Shut up,” Steve told him firmly. “Oof, I gotta pee.”

Bucky chuckled and wrapped his hands around Steve’s back to help him walk to the bathroom. Steve held onto the door, then counter, then grabbed the bars beside the toilet to lower himself down onto it.

“I questioned why Natasha installed these when she first did it, but I’m so glad she did,” Steve sighed. “Can you get me clothes while I pee?”

“Sure,” Bucky said. “Call me when you’re ready to get up.”

Steve nodded, leaning back and rubbing his belly. Bucky bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of his stomach, then turned back and re-entered their den.

Steve called him back a few minutes later. Bucky helped him clean up, then get into his nesting cloak. Steve tied it shut securely, then lifted his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. Bucky grinned and happily bent his knees to lift Steve into his arms, cradling him.

“This is the best,” Steve mumbled, nuzzling into Bucky’s chest.

“I love you, too, Omega,” Bucky chuckled, kissing Steve’s hair.

Bucky left their den and found Becca and Benny still eating pie; they’d eaten most of it, actually. Becca paused with her cheeks stuffed full and at once made a soft, happy noise at the sight of Steve. Benny swallowed hastily.

“He is so cute!” Benny said.

Steve blushed at once, covering his face with both hands as he squeaked.

“He’s _adorable,_ ” Becca added. “Damn, Bucky, you picked good!”

Bucky grinned and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Been braggin’ about you, baby,” he said.

“Oh, Christ,” Steve muttered, “Buck, that’s not fair!”

Bucky entered the kitchen with him. “I made his coat,” he told his sisters proudly. “Since he’s so little, he gets cold easily.”

“I’m not so little!” Steve gasped. “My belly is huge! I was fat before I got pregnant!”

“You are so little,” Becca told him. “Gods have mercy, how do you even get dick, little one?”

“Perseverance and practice,” Steve insisted. “But I’m not little!”

“You’re little,” Bucky insisted, purring into Steve’s neck. “I’m gonna start calling you little one now.”

“Buck!” Steve whined.

Bucky kissed his throat. Steve whimpered and bared his neck, but was still pouting.

“What a mood,” Benny agreed.

“Youse are lucky I’m too pregnant to throw hands,” Steve huffed. 

“Throw what?” Becca laughed. 

“Hands!” Steve insisted. “I’d fight you!”

Becca and Benny laughed. Bucky, used to this behavior, chuckled as he kissed Steve’s neck.

“Don’t laugh!” Steve told them. “Heck, call me little one more time, I’ll get you even with these four cubs kicking my spleen!”

“Oh, my god, he was serious,” Benny said quickly. “Four! How are you surviving!”

“Bucky,” Steve just said.

Bucky beamed. “I carry him everywhere,” he said.

“I walk!” Steve countered. “Some. I can stand by myself if I have something to hold onto.”

“You’re way too tiny for four cubs,” Benny whispered. “I was barely big enough for two!”

Steve looked smug, resting his hands on his belly. Bucky purred and kissed his cheek.

“I’m definitely knocking my Omega up as soon as I get home,” Becca decided. “Instantly. First flat surface I can get her against. No holds barred.”

“Good for you,” Bucky chuckled, nuzzling Steve. “I’m gonna knock him up again the second he gives birth.”

Steve laughed while Benny rolled her eyes.

“He’s kidding,” Benny insisted. “You’ll be nursing for a year or so and you won’t have another heat until after you’ve weaned the litter off milk.”

“I figured,” Steve answered. “Being pregnant is nice though, so I’m willing for another litter right after this one.”

“It is,” Benny sighed. “My Alpha wants another one soon, but Bruce – He’s a family friend and can pass for human, he brought me these sheath things –”

“Condoms,” Steve cut in.

“Yes, those!” Benny said. “And I’m making my Alpha wait until our youngest litter is at least five.”

“Reasonable,” Steve answered. “I was using a medicine that works like condoms for about the first year me and Bucky were together while our house was being expanded and we were getting to know each other.”

“How did that work?” Benny asked, propping her chin on her hand.

“It’s a pill,” Steve explained, “and it triggers hormones in your body to make it think that it’s actually pregnant already so you don’t release eggs for your heat cycle.”

“Oh,” Benny mused. “Would it work for bears?”

“Dunno,” Steve said. “It worked after Bucky bit me, but I was human first, so I don’t know.”

“I’ll ask Bruce,” Benny said, nodding thoughtfully.

“Good idea,” Steve agreed. “Bucky?” he added, looking up. “Feed me.”

Bucky purred and kissed Steve’s cheek. He helped Steve sit in a rounded chair he’d carved just to support Steve while sitting in the kitchen, then went to the fridge.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Bread,” Steve declared. “And meat. Cooked but bloody.”

“Ah, bloody meat,” Benny sighed, looking at Steve. “I had the same cravings.”

“Really!” Steve gasped, leaning closer while Bucky pulled out raw steaks from his last kill. “I thought it was because I’d been turned to a bear! I sometimes want it raw, too, Bucky says that’s normal, but humans can’t eat raw meat.”

“We can eat it fine,” Benny insisted. “Weird, why can’t humans eat meat raw?”

“If it’s prepared right and you’re not pregnant, you can,” Steve said. “But there can be bacteria or parasites in the meat if it’s raw and fetuses are really susceptible to those.”

“Fetuses?” Benny repeated.

“Unborn babies,” Steve said. “Cubs, I mean. That’s the medical term.”

“So odd,” Becca mused.

“Humans are very strange,” Bucky said. “Don’t get Steve talking about capitalism, it’s a human thing he really hates.”

“It’s disgusting!” Steve cut in. “Now I’m started, jokes on you, Buck!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head as he started cooking. He’d make something pretty fancy and impress his family as well as satisfy Steve’s cravings. Steve really liked red wine sauces and potatoes and spinach, so he’d cook those, too.

Bucky didn’t really listen as Steve explained capitalism and its moral failings to Benny and Becca. Sometime later, Betty entered the kitchen with her hair wrapped in a towel.

“You must be Steve!” Betty greeted. “Can I hug you?”

“Sure!” Steve answered.

Betty swooped in and scooped Steve into a big hug. Steve laughed, startled by being lifted out of his seat. Bucky just grinned.

“He’s telling us about capitalism,” Becca told Betty. “It’s _awful,_ I can’t believe humans are so stubborn and cruel!”

“I’m gonna use the shower,” Benny added.

“You’re so little!” Betty said to Steve. “Bucky, how does he take your knot, he’s tiny!”

Steve laughed even louder. Betty put him back down gingerly. Bucky just shrugged, grinning to himself as he kept cooking.

“Practice and perseverance,” Steve told Betty. “Humans have plenty of sex before bonding, too, so it wasn’t like I was a virgin.”

“How odd,” Betty mused. “What is capitalism?”

Steve started all over. Bucky kept smiling to himself.

His parents emerged from the shower shortly later. Winnie ran right up to Steve and scooped him into a hug just like Betty had done, though she neglected to ask first.

“Oh, you’re so sweet!” Winnie cooed. “You’re just the right Omega for my Bucky, and you’re so tiny!”

“Why are _all_ of you surprised that I’m smaller than him!” Steve asked with a bright laugh. “I’m not a bear!”

“I think it’s just the absurdity of how small you are,” George told him. “Good Green Goddess, I could pick you up with one hand!”

“Not when he’s pregnant!” Bucky said quickly before his father could try it. “He’s very delicate!”

George raised his hands, assuring Bucky he wouldn’t in a gesture. Steve rolled his eyes.

“We’re learning about human capitalism,” Betty told their parents. “It’s evil, but humans can’t get rid of it yet because too many of them like it.”

“Like a really bad infestation of toad-slugs,” Becca added seriously.

“Nobody likes toad-slugs?” Winnie replied.

“What’s a toad-slug?” Steve asked.

Bucky tuned them out, focusing on making supper. His family and his mate were getting along excellently, which was everything he ever wanted.

He finished the meal by the time Becca got out of the shower; steaks, boiled potatoes, and spinach cooked in red wine and capers. He toasted slices of sourdough bread, too, and served it up in shallow bowls. Steve moaned as Bucky put his plate in front of him.

“I love you,” Steve told him, looking up with the tenderest of expressions. “This is perfect, Alpha, I _love_ you.”

Bucky grinned and nuzzled him. 

“This is so odd,” Becca said.

“It’s delicious!” Benny insisted, her mouth already full.

After eating, Steve was tired again. He raised his arms and whined and Bucky just picked him up and placed him in his lap. Betty, Becca, and George chuckled, while Winnie cooed. Benny nodded sympathetically. They moved to the main room and sat down to talk and catch up, but Steve quickly fell asleep. Bucky held him close, petting his belly as Steve snoozed. Winnie moved into Bucky’s space and wrapped an arm around him, just smiling at Steve as he slept and she listened to them all talk.

“Can I touch his belly?” Winnie asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded. Winnie put her hand on Steve’s stomach and smiled wider.

They stated up for a few more hours, but his sisters and parents were tired from their journey. Bucky said goodnight to them and they separated into the two separate bedrooms. Bucky carried Steve back into their den and lowered him into their nest, then gently took him out of his coat. Steve curled around his pillows, snoring quietly, and Bucky climbed in behind him. He kissed Steve’s hair and shut his eyes.

#  **_*_ **

Steve had thought that the cubs would decide to come out at two years on the dot, but it took another two weeks for him to start labor. He thought it was just back pain at first, but Bucky’s mother clucked her tongue and made him sit so she could feel his belly.

“Contractions,” she said. “That’s the real thing, little one.”

“Oh my god,” Steve whispered, looking at his huge belly with wide eyes. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my – Bucky!”

Bucky ran in from the kitchen, immediately dropping down to his knees by Steve’s chair. “Is it happening?” he asked. “Is it started?”

“It’ll be a day or so before they’re born,” Winnie said quickly. “My first litter took three days to finally come out.”

“Oh my god,” Steve gasped again, grabbing Bucky’s hands at once. “Buck – Bucky. Bucky –?”

“Yes, baby?” Bucky said quickly, squeezing Steve’s hands. “What? What do you need?”

Steve swallowed his nerves. “The nursery’s ready, right?” he asked. “Everything’s set up?”

“Yes, baby, everything’s ready,” Bucky assured him.

“Okay,” Steve sighed. “Okay. I’m hungry.”

Bucky nodded quickly, standing. “What do you want?”

“Bring him hot broth and meat,” Winne told Bucky before Steve could answer. “And water, lots of water.”

Bucky’s family bustled around, helping Steve stay comfortable as the labor progressed. Steve napped between contractions, occasionally waking as a painful one ripped through him. He was just wearing a towel over his chest, but anything else made him feel much too hot and constrained, so his belly and legs were bare. Steve didn’t care that he was naked, nor that Bucky’s parents and sisters could see him. He stayed in the living room in his recliner, which perfectly doubled as a birthing chair. Bucky stayed close to Steve at all times while his parents and sisters took care of things, which was a huge comfort.

It did take over a day for the labor to progress; the first twenty-four hours or so were just the first stage, Steve guessed. The next morning, the pain was getting worse, and Winnie gave him a broth that smelled strongly of mint.

“This will ease the pain,” she said. “If the pain doesn’t get better after an hour, then this isn’t strong enough and I’ll give you more. I had to guess how much to give you since you’re so small and a human.”

Steve just nodded, gulping the tea. It tasted like chicken and mushrooms, too, and as he finished it, he felt some of the ache in his lower back start to recede as well as a bit of a fog build up in his head.

“Whew,” he muttered. “Wow. That’s mushrooms.”

Bucky grinned at him. “Better?” he asked.

Steve nodded, leaning into him. Bucky kissed his face and purred into his hair.

An hour later, he was still in a lot of pain. Winnie gave him another cup of broth, and that brought it down. Steve was able to fall asleep and actually managed to sleep for a few hours before a contraction suddenly ten times worse than anything he’d felt so far ripped through him.

“OH, MY GOD!” Steve shouted as he woke up. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

“Here, drink more,” Winnie said, already pressing more tea into his hands. “Betty, are the baths and baskets ready? George, add to the fire, it’s getting low! Benny, come take his other hand!”

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky said softly to Steve, “you’re doing so wonderfully, Omega, the cubs are coming soon.”

Steve nodded to him, a bit desperate from the pain and tea. Bucky cupped his face and kissed him, then nuzzled into his throat. Steve whined, his chest rising and falling hard as he tried to breathe through the pain. Benny took his other hand and Steve squeezed it at once, grimacing and whining as the contraction ended. Bucky touched his belly, his hand warm and soothing.

“You’re doing amazing, little one,” Becca told Steve, patting his forehead dry with a cloth. 

“So perfect,” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s shoulder.

The praise helped, at least. The tea was taking the edge off the pain, so it was just uncomfortable rather than unbearable, but then a second contraction hit just a minute after the last.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Steve gasped, digging his heels down into his stool. “Oh, fuck!”

“Any minute now!” Winnie said, looking between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful, Omega,” Bucky told Steve, “I’m so proud of you, you’re doing perfect.”

Steve nodded weakly as the contraction ended. Benny squeezed and kissed his hand. 

“You’ll have your cubs in your arms soon,” she promised. “If you thought being pregnant felt nice, wait until you’re holding your cubs.”

Steve whined at the thought of finally getting to hold his children, after two _years_ of growing them. Another contraction hit and he grimaced, tensing his legs and shoulders against the rolling pain. 

“Can he have more tea?” Bucky asked Winnie. 

“I’m afraid it would confuse him too much,” Winnie said, “he needs to be able to push.”

“‘S okay,” Steve insisted. “I can take it, I can take it!”

“Of course you can, darling,” Bucky murmured. “I’m so proud of you, Omega, you can do it!”

Steve nodded. “I can do it,” he insisted. “I can do it!”

He wasn’t sure how much longer it took. Bucky and his family all kept praising him, Winnie and Benny both moving between Steve’s legs to watch as the cubs prepared to come out. Becca took Steve’s hand and George sat behind Steve to keep his face and neck dry of sweat while Betty waited behind Winnie and Benny to take the cubs as soon as they were free.

Then the first one started to come out.

“Oh, I see it!” Benny cried.

“Push, Steve!” Winnie told him.

Steve screamed as he did. It was more exhausting than painful, since the tea was still working. He fell back panting a moment later, then heard a high-pitched cry. Bucky pushed up, his eyes wide. Steve couldn’t sit up, he was too exhausted, but then he saw as Betty took the cub.

“Oh,” Steve whispered, taking his hand from Becca. “My baby!”

Betty cleaned the cub quickly, then lowered it into Steve’s arms. Steve let go of Bucky, too, to cradle the cub to his chest. At once, it scrambled to attach to Steve’s breast, which was heavy and swollen with milk.

“Oh, look at it,” Steve murmured.

“‘S a boy,” Bucky told him softly.

“Abraham,” Steve said at once, grinning. “My little Abraham…”

Bucky grinned and hugged them both. Steve’s body wasn’t contracting yet, but he still had three cubs to give birth to. 

“Drink water, dear,” Winnie told Steve. “It could take anywhere from an hour to another day for the next one to come out.”

Steve just believed them. He drank the water, then ate something. Abraham emptied Steve’s breasts, then fell asleep against his chest. Steve kissed his cub’s head, the soft, feathery brown hair atop it.

“He’s so cute,” Steve murmured.

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, grinning. “Like his mama,” he said.

Steve giggled. He turned his head and Bucky kissed his lips.

Steve passed out about five minutes later from absolute exhaustion. He woke up to yet another contraction, which Winnie said had taken three hours to arrive and actually had been preceded by smaller ones that she’d been able to feel but Steve had slept through. About thirty minutes later, Steve pushed out another cub. Benny handed this one to him and Bucky took Abraham, who did not even wake up.

“This is Sarah,” Steve murmured as he helped his daughter attach to his breast. “Wake me up when I’m ready to push again.”

And then he did fall asleep to his mate and family laughing. He woke up sometime later to Bucky telling him to drink and eat, then fell asleep again. 

Their third cub woke Steve again, kicking him in the gut just before a contraction. Steve groaned, squeezing George’s hands, but pushed again. It was another boy, Samuel. Steve fed him and barely stayed awake to watch him finish and fall asleep.

The fourth was born around dusk. Steve gritted his teeth and pushed it out, then collapsed, even more exhausted.

“A girl,” Bucky said, laying her in Steve’s arms. “You were right.”

Steve nodded, smiling at Alice. She was much smaller than her sister and brothers, but he knew she wasn’t too small. He kissed her forehead and helped her attach, then lay back and shut his eyes again.

“Would you like to stay here or move to the nest?” Bucky asked.

“He’s got to deliver the placenta,” Winnie reminded him. 

Steve waved a hand. “Gonna nap.”

“You do that, dear,” Winnie told him.

Steve did, miraculously, sleep through the afterbirth. He woke up later, hot and aching, already in his nest with two cubs asleep on either side of him and a third resting on his chest.

His belly felt incredibly odd now that it was empty. He looked around, realizing he only had three of his cubs, but settled as he saw Bucky right next to him with the fourth laying on his chest. Steve touched his stomach and pinched it, grimacing at its loose flab. He could tell someone had cleaned him up before moving him, but he wanted a bath.

He prodded Bucky. Bucky snorted and woke.

“‘M nasty,” Steve whispered. “Bath.”

Bucky nodded, blinking hazily, and gently transferred the cub from his chest to the nest. He moved the cub from Steve’s chest as well, then lifted him completely. Steve was grateful for that, his body felt like taffy that had been pulled too much. He rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, eyes shut, and drifted in and out of a daze as Bucky got the bath ready. He woke again as Bucky lowered him into the hot water and groaned at the feeling.

“My stomach feels weird,” Steve admitted. 

“‘S ‘cause you’re empty,” Bucky told him. “My ma said you’d feel that way. Just keep the cubs close, it’ll go away.”

Steve nodded tiredly, but smiled at the thought of the cubs. “They’re beautiful,” he said.

Bucky purred and kissed his cheek. “They are,” he promised. “As beautiful as their bearer.”

Steve grinned. He turned his head and Bucky kissed his mouth.

“I love you,” Steve murmured.

“I love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky promised. 

Steve felt better after the bath. His back still hurt, so Bucky brought him the heating pad as he got back in the nest. Steve lifted one of the cubs into his arms and then set her on his chest, purring as he pulled the other three close. Bucky got in with him and lifted the cub from his right side up, then lay down in that place and held the cub between Steve and himself.

“I love them,” Steve murmured, touching each of them as they slept. “They’re so little!”

“Like their bearer,” Bucky teased.

Steve hit him weakly. “I want them to stay this little forever,” he said at once. 

“They will for a month or so,” Bucky told him. 

Steve shushed him. “Let me live,” he said. “They’re so pretty, Alpha!”

Bucky kissed his cheek. “Like their ma,” he said. 

Steve tucked into Bucky’s chest, kissing each of his cubs. He cradled them close, stroking their heads. They slept easily. Each of them had Bucky’s chin and nose. Steve couldn’t wait until they opened their eyes to see if they had his eyes or Bucky’s.

“I love them,” he murmured. “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you and them,” Bucky purred. “So much.”

Steve grinned, kissing Bucky’s chest. He shut his eyes again, still exhausted, but satisfied. He kissed each of his cubs one more time, then let himself fall asleep again.

“I love all of you,” he heard Bucky whisper. “My pack.”

Steve smiled to himself, wholly content. He was so glad he’d persisted in courting Bucky so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _that's it!!! that's the end!!! thank you so much for reading this!! i love comments even if they're literally just emojis, pls comment if you liked this fic. this is my magnum opus. this is peak moony energy, i swear. a/b/o, daddy kink, mpreg, breeding, size difference, bear!!!_
> 
> _i'm not gonna ramble but i swear i put my whole heart and soul into this fic thank you for reading it. thank you to everybody who encouraged it, to em for inspiring it and my patrons for telling me to keep writing it, my betas for helping me get it done, literally everyone who commented!!! i love you all!!! and i'll actually see you again soon for Not Another Stucky Big Bang!_

**Author's Note:**

> _if you liked this, check me out on[twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) and [tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/)! i have Forbidden Links to A Thing i'm not permitted to mention on ao3 due to terms of service, and it just so happens that via those Forbidden Links the first 3 chapters of this at the very least are already posted and the rest will be posted early for Forbidden Members. also consider checking out my [discord](https://discord.gg/JVuEd8a)!_


End file.
